Nuestra Verdad
by SebMich
Summary: Sebastián Michaelis es un psicólogo exitoso que está a punto de contraer matrimonio. Ciel es un chico que ha sido obligado a prostituirse por su tía. Ambas historias se cruzaran cuando Sebastián vaya a celebrar su despedida de soltero justo al bar donde trabaja Ciel. Yaoi. SebaxCiel
1. One

En medio del pequeño apartamento solo cabían risas y felicidad. El psicólogo de veintinueve años, Sebastián Michaelis era el más feliz de todos. Apenas podía creer que contraería matrimonio con la mujer de sus sueños. Geneviere se llamaba ella y tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre podría haber soñado en su pareja perfecta.

La chica, tres años menor que él, con el cabello rubio rizado y los ojos verdes; le había conquistado desde el momento en el que la conoció. No era que él no hubiese conocido a muchas chicas, y por eso hubiera caído en sus redes fácilmente. De hecho, conocía a muchas a diario porque era necesario ser sincero, chicas traumatizadas es algo que abunda en este mundo, y ¿a quién buscan? Pues, lógicamente a un psicólogo.

Apoyó las manos en la corniza del balcón de su apartamento. El aire golpeando en su rostro y el sudor frío de la copa de champaña deslizándose por sus dedos. Su cabello negro lacio moviéndose levemente.

-¿Qué haces, Sebby? – Preguntó la dulce voz de Geneviere, acariciándole la nuca suavemente.

-Nada, mi amor. Solo pensaba en lo increíble que es estar comprometido contigo, finalmente. – Sonrió y se giró para acariciar su delicada mejilla. - ¿La estás pasando bien?

Ella rió. – Sebastián, me estoy comprometiendo contigo. Aunque estuviéramos en medio de la nada estaría pasándola muy bien. – Se inclinó y tomó las mejillas de Sebastián para besarle en los labios. – Eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

-Y tú eres una mujer como ninguna otra. – Respondió, correspondiendo el beso. – Ahora vamos adentro o los invitados comenzarán a preguntarse si nos hemos perdido. – Se morió el labio inferior y sonrió malicioso. – Aunque bien podríamos ir a perdernos en la recámara.

-O acá mismo. – Susurró ella y Sebastián se echó a reír.

Sin embargo, no eran capaces de dejar a los invitados solos y regresaron a la sala. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin mayor problema.

En la pequeña sala, todos sus amigos y conocidos celebraban la futura unión. Sebastián no podía sentirse más dichoso.

.

.

.

 _SEIS MESES DESPUÉS_

Sintió la fuerza con que le lanzó a la cama y no pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido.

-¡Ah!- Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de sentir el pesado cuerpo caer sobre su débil figura.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó el hombre que se posicionaba encima de él, tomándolo por los hombros y dirigiendo sus manos con rudeza hasta los botones de su camisa. - Quiero hacerte gozar tanto como yo voy a hacerlo, pero sera difícil si sigues con esa actitud.

El ojiazul tragó saliva. Sabía lo que significaba cada vez que uno de los clientes de "Le Rouge" le hablaba en esa forma y prefirió quedarse callado.

El hombre, quien era algo regordete y comenzaba a perder el cabello, se quitó el traje y lo colocó pulcramente en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña mesita de noche. El cuerpo que se presento ante los ojos del menor no era nada agradable.

-¿Cuánto es lo que cobras? - Preguntó el hombre, posicionándose sobre el menor.

-Cincuenta dólares. - Respondió en un hilillo de voz, esperando que aquella cantidad le pareciera demasiado y desistiera de estar con él.

-Hmm... Mucho para estar con un mocoso inútil, pero esas piernecitas de seda lo valen. - Masculló, acariciando la piel blanquecina del menor. - Ten. - Dijo, entregándole un billete de cincuenta dolares. Ciel lo tomó y lo puso dentro de una de sus botas. Por alguna razón, los clientes siempre se deshacían de su ropa pero nunca de los zapatos, quizás no le tomaban importancia.

Finalmente, el hombre terminó, tal como muchos otros, de quitarle la ropa y se posicionó sobre él para deslizar sus manos sobre las caderas desnudas del menor. - ¿Serás obediente, mi pequeña puta?

-No soy una mujer. - Masculló el menor, ofendido.

-Exacto. Por eso te he escogido a ti. - Respondió en medio de una risa sarcástica, para luego darle la vuelta y penetrarle de una sola estocada.

-¡Ahh! - Chilló el ojiazul, apretando los ojos mientras sentía como su entrada se ensanchaba involuntariamente ante la presión que ejercía el mayor.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Ahh! ¡Gime! - Le propinó una nalgada y comenzó a masturbar el miembro del ojiazul con tanta fuerza que el pequeño apenas podía sentir placer alguno.

Una, dos, tres embestidas. Su cuerpo dolía muchísimo y la posición de sus rodillas era realmente incómoda, tenía todo el peso de aquel hombre sobre él. Cuatro, cinco, seis. Su cliente jadeaba de placer, presionando su cuerpo sudoroso contra su espalda y brindándole un calor que rayaba en lo asqueroso.

Las embestidas continuaron hasta que un líquido blanquecino y tibio se deslizo por una de las piernas del ojiazul, y a su vez, una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del menor. Aquello era cuestión de todos los días.

-Mmmm... Has valido realmente los cincuenta dólares. - Comentó su cliente, satisfecho, mientras se colocaba de nuevo los pantalones y abrochaba su cinturón. - ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? La próxima vez que venga quiero estar contigo.

-Me llamo Ciel. - Murmuró el ojiazul en voz baja, girándose para verle, apenas capaz de apoyar su trasero en la cama porque el dolor que tenía era grande, tal y como las otras tantas veces que lo había hecho.

-Bien, Ciel. Espero verte pronto. - Comentó antes de salir de la habitación.

-Y yo espero que mueras. - Murmuró el menor por lo bajo, sentado en la cama, desnudo pero sin sentir la menor vergüenza de esto. A veces hasta le excitaba pero no era algo que el fuese a admitir alguna vez.

Salió entonces su "cliente" y llegó Madame Red, la dueña del establecimiento, alguien a quien Ciel se avergonzaba de llamar "jefa" pero, se avergonzaba aún más de llamar tía.

-Levántate de esa cama, te limpias y te vistes. - Alegó con molestia. - Tengo más clientes y las demás chicas están ocupadas.

Ciel suspiró. -Pero ya he tenido cinco clientes esta noche. ¿Qué no es esa la tarifa que me exiges diariamente? - Se puso de pie, tomando la camisa y se la echó encima. - Aquí están, los doscientos cincuenta que me pides. - Su tono de voz era monótono, cansino para un chico que no reflejaba más de trece años. - ¿Me puedo ir a dormir ya?

-Lo siento, querido. Pero, conoces las reglas. - Y quien la hubiese escuchado hasta hubiera pensado que se trataba de una buena persona. - Si no cumples con mis órdenes, no podrás vivir más aquí y... no creo que quieras vivir en la calle, ¿o si?

-En diez minutos salgo. - Dijo en voz baja, a punto de quebrársele. Se giró en sus talones y continuó vistiéndose. No quería llorar frente a ella. Era demasiada la dignidad que estaría perdiendo al hacerlo.

-Que sean cinco. - Espetó ella secamente, justo antes de azotar la puerta.

Las lágrimas de Ciel empezaron a rodar por sus mugrientas mejillas. Alguien le había tocado el rostro con las manos sucias y ahora las lágrimitas saladas dejaban marcado un trazo limpio en él. Estaba cansado. Su cuerpo dolía de soportar hombres enfermos que disfrutaban estar con un niño que fácilmente podría ser su hijo. A veces deseaba con toda su alma ser una mujer. Su vida hubiese sido tan distinta. ¿Quién no deseaba casarse con una hermosa doncella de trece años? Pero en cambio, no existía quien quisiera hacerlo con un chico de esa edad que acababa de perder a sus padres.

.

.

.

El jamás había sido del tipo de hombre que acostumbra visitar esos lugares. Sin embargo, sus amigos le habían insistido tanto que hasta comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por ir. "Vamos, Sebastián, que es sólo una despedida de soltero. Es algo que todos hacen." , se decía mentalmente para apaciguar la consciencia que le decía que seria infiel a la que sería su esposa por el resto de la vida, una noche antes de contraer matrimonio con ella.

-Vale, Sebastián. ¡No vayas a salirnos con el cuento que te da pena! - Exclamó Claude, su mejor amigo, quien llevaba entre pecho y espalda unas cinco copas. Su aliento era una estocada de licor y ya le costaba caminar derecho por lo que iba casi apoyado por completo en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si, mala persona si nos dejas solo con el deseo de saberte pasándola bien después de pagar tanto. - Bromeo "Undertaker" o Hans, que era su verdadero nombre, pero que había adquirido el apodo desde la secundaria.

-Esperen, esperen... - Interrumpió William, el último pero no menos del grupo de amigos. - Seguro ahora nos sale con la mierda que como es psicólogo, va en contra de sus principios médicos el hacerlo con una prostituta. - Y todos se echaron a reír, incluyendo el "casi comprometido" Sebastián Michaelis.

Sebastián era el tipo de hombre por el que las mujeres se giran en las banquetas cuando éstos pasan caminando a su lado. Sebastián era alto, de cabello negro, con un cuerpo bien definido del que gustaba presumir, vistiendo trajes que le favorecieran en sobremanera. Y tenía un detalle más, sus ojos no eran de un color común. Su color borgoña había hecho delirar a mas de una chica y aquello, era algo que lo hacia sentir orgulloso.

No obstante, cuando llegaron el lugar le pareció francamente atractivo. Toda la atmósfera estaba bañada por una luz roja intermitente que tomaba tonos violáceos o verdosos por algunos instantes. Mesas redondas en todo el lounge que rodeaban mesas mas grandes, las cuales eran atravesadas por un tubo de metal plateado y en él, las chicas bailaban, entregando sus poses mas eróticas a los espectadores.

Undertaker fue el primero en darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de Sebastián. - ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le ha gustado! - Exclamó con alegría.

Sebastián se puso ligeramente rojo y les miró, sonriendo mientras intentaba justificarse. - Bueno, es que el espectáculo no es malo.

-Te lo dijimos. ¿No te recuerdas? - Añadió Claude.

-¡Uh qué felicidad ya todos se comprendieron! - Comentó William en tono sarcástico, riendo. - Ahora todos vamos a pedir unas botellas porque esto esta muy aburrido así.

Todos accedieron y aquél fue el principio de una noche llena de licor, mujeres bailando alrededor de ellos con jugueteos sensuales y finalmente, una cama muy bien acompañada de una de las muchas chicas que se ofrecían a prestar sus "servicios sexuales" a los clientes del bar.

El moreno sabía que por la mañana no recordaría mucho de lo que había sucedido y por eso, decidió que no le importaría lo que sucediera esa noche. Así, cuando sus amigos le presentaron a una hermosa rubia de 1.80 metros y unas curvas exquisitas, no dudó en entregarse a ese pequeño "gusto" que formaría parte de su última noche de soltero.

La chica se acercó, sonriendo seductora y le sonrió. Desde que podía recordarlo era el cliente más sexy que le había tocado en toda su "carrera". - ¿Por qué no hacemos algo muy rico? ¿Sebastián es como te llamas, cierto? - El corsé negro que apretaba su cintura y marcaba ese delicado espacio antes del comienzo de su cadera.

-Sí, exactamente así me llamo. - Respondió. Estaba empezando a mirar doble. Se sentía con sueño pero, a la vez quería que algo calmara eso que tenía exigiendo atención en medio de las piernas.

-Vamos a la habitación, ¿sí? - Le empujó ligeramente hacia la pared. El moreno sintió su espalda chocar con la superficie fría y, acto seguido, la rubia comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Mmmm... - Gimió por lo bajo, sintiendo como la sangre corría más caliente dentro de su cuerpo. Esa sensación cosquillante que descendió rápidamente a su entrepierna. La chica no fue nada distraída de esa situación y de inmediato llevó su mano al miembro de Sebastián para acariciarlo un poco. - Vamos... Vamos al cuarto. - Susurró, deslizando la mano por la espalda de la rubia hasta su trasero, dándole una leve palmada.

No sabía el moreno que en ese momento cometería la acción más simple y más comprometedora de su vida.

Subió la vista. Su mirada comenzaba a aclararse un poco nuevamente. Y entonces le vio. Un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro y piel blanca como la porcelana. Estaba recostado en la pared contraria, con la vista perdida. En un principio, pensó que los estaba mirando a ellos pero, luego de un instante, se dio cuenta que el joven en realidad no miraba a ningún punto en específico. Sus ojos estaban tan perdidos como sus pensamientos.

La rubia volvió a besarle. Esta vez buscaba sus labios, pero él la alejó de repente. Como alguien que se sabe haciendo algo malo. Sebastián miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera alrededor y empezó a avanzar hacia el chico. - ¡Oye! ¡Espera! - Escuchó a la rubia llamarlo mas no se molestó en siquiera voltear a verla.

Se acercó al chico de los ojos azules. - Hm... No sabía que dejaran entrar menores en lugares como éstos. - Dijo, intentando mantener un aire de superioridad sobre el chico, sin saber en verdad el porqué.

-No. No los dejan entrar. - Respondió el ojiazul sin voltear a verle, aún con el pie apoyado en la pared y los brazos cruzados. Sebastián no pudo evitar pensar que se veía sensual con esa camisa blanca ligeramente holgada y el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto. - Yo estoy aquí porque acá trabajo.

El moreno ahogó una risilla. -¿Eres bartender o algo así?

-No. Soy un servidor sexual. Como la chica con la que coqueteabas hace un rato. - Giró el rostro finalmente y, ahora el moreno estaba seguro que era aún más hermoso de cerca.- ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Te arrepentiste y te dieron ganas de probar conmigo?

Sebastián tomo aquello como una simple broma, un jugueteo. Era imposible que eso fuera verdad y sobre todo, que el chico se le ofreciera con tan poca delicadeza. - ¿Y si asi fuera qué? -Le retó, colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiazul y sujetándolo contra la pared. - ¿Cuánto me cobrarías?

Ciel tragó en seco. Ese hombre hacía que el lado homosexual de su persona saliera a la luz. Su aroma, su presencia, todo de él era tan atractivo. - Cincuenta la media hora. ¿Vienes? - Le retó el menor con una sonrisa ladeada. - ¿O es que tienes miedo de hacérselo a un hombre?


	2. Two

Sebastián entró en la clínica lo mas rápido que pudo. Quería evitar la mirada de su secretaria, de los de mantenimiento... De todos.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó al escritorio y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. - ¿Qué he hecho? - Se preguntó mientras apretaba los puños. No solo había traicionado a su futura esposa, sino que había tenido sexo con un hombre.

En ese momento llevó dos dedos a sus labios y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo completo obligándole a cerrar los ojos. Esos labios, el sabor de ese cuerpo... ¿Acaso le serían inolvidables para el resto de la vida?

.

.

.

El ojiazul lo condujo hasta una habitación. El moreno entró y la miró con extrañeza. - ¿Primera vez? - Preguntó el menor, leyendo las palabras invisibles en su rostro.

-Algo asi. - Respondio, mirando hacia la cama. - Pero no me retes porque sé muy bien como se utiliza una de éstas.

-Ahh.. Entonces imagino que también conoceras las reglas de un bar como este. - Dijo, mientras el moreno le tomaba por los hombros y lo hacia caminar de espaldas hacia la cama. - Se toca... Se usa pero, nunca se besa.

-Sin besos, ¿en verdad? - Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y se acercó hasta sentir el aliento de esos labios rosas. - Yo beso lo que quiera... Además, en la ignorancia está la clave. Tú lo has dicho, yo no conozco las reglas.

Ciel frunció el ceño por un instante y amenazó con empujar al mayor; no obstante, este le empujó y le hizo caer en la cama para luego, colocarse encima de él y comenzar a besarle profundamente. Al principio, la boca de Ciel no sabía como corresponder a los movimientos. Era difícil que alguien le besase y si lo hacían no era por más de un instante. Luego, las personas recordaban con asco que con esos labios podría haber besado a muchos y le alejaban para continuar con su único propósito. El menor espero eso de Sebastián, sin embargo, el momento no llegó sino solo para que el moreno mudara sus labios a su delgado cuello.

El moreno se estremeció, sintiendo el dulzor en los labios del ojiazul. Nunca antes habia besado a un hombre en serio, más allá del día en que se emborrachó y apostó con Claude que podía darle un beso. No obstante, el beso no habia llegado a ser mas que un ósculo de un par de segundos. No era así con el menor. Queria besarle más, quería sentir todo lo que ese joven cuerpo tenía para darle por mas que su moral le daba de golpes en la cabeza recordándole que alguien de esa edad podría haber sido su hermano menor.

Deslizó las manos por las estrechas caderas del ojiazul. Se sentía nervioso, a pesar de las muchas copas que tenía encima. Cuando vio que el menor le estaba mirando solo atinó a sonreir. - Eres tan sensual que no sé siquiera por dónde empezar.

Ciel no pudo ver el momento en el que la sangre subió a sus mejillas y se sonrojó ante tan pequeña pero singular frase. - ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa o prefieres hacerlo tú? - Preguntó, intentando evitar esos ojos color borgoña.

-Déjame hacerlo yo. - Respondió de inmediato, desabotonando la camisa del menor y acariciando su pecho, que a pesar de ser delgado estaba perfectamente tonificado. Resbaló las manos hasta los pantalones del ojiazul y los desabrocho, para luego dejarle completamente desnudo.

Éste le miro y trago en seco. La forma en que le miraba ese hombre no era a la que estaba acostumbrado de parte de otros. Sus ojos denotaban curiosidad, deseo por explorar algo desconocido. No lograba ver la perversión por ninguna parte, si estaba ahí era simplemente porque eso quería.

Sebastián entonces se sacó la ropa también y recostó sobre él. Suave, la piel del menor era suave y ligeramente fría. Se sentía tan bien.

Levantó las manos y acarició suavemente el pecho del mayor, suponiendo que este quería ser consentido. ¡Claro! Bastaba ser un poco lógico para imaginar que en su noche de soltero un hombre querría ser mimado de maneras que no encontraría en su futura pareja. Por tanto, descendió sus caricias hasta la hombría dura del moreno y comenzó a frotarlo.

-Mhh... - Gimió éste, inclinándose nuevamente para besarlo, saboreando esa cavidad dulce de la boca de Ciel.

-¿Quieres que te lo chupe? - Pregunto en medio de los besos, al notar el leve movimiento de las caderas de Sebastián contra su mano.

-No... Solo, date la vuelta

El menor entendió y obedeció de inmediato. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que emitió fue un gemido de verdadero placer. El mayor besaba su espalda, recorría con besos desde su hombro hasta su cintura, haciéndole estremecerse. - ¿Haces este trabajo porque te gusta?

-Mmm... No... - Susurró, sintiendo una vez mas esa extraña oleada de calor que por primera vez era placentera. Muchas veces, los clientes le habían obligado a correrse y por eso sabía lo que se sentía. Sin embargo, eso nunca fue por completo placentero, era más una cuestión de "vida o muerte". El cliente podía salir y quejarse con su tía, Madame Red y entonces, ella le obligaría a darle una felación gratuita. Algo que consideraba francamente asqueroso y que solo podía recordar con disgusto y con la sensación ardiente en su garganta de ese líquido blanquezino que era obligado a tragar.

-Lo imaginaba. - Respondió el moreno. - No quiero que esta noche lo hagas por compromiso o por trabajo. Quiero que ambos lo gocemos al maximo. - Y diciendo esto, su mano se metio en medio de las piernas del menor para masturbarlo ligeramente.

-Ahh... No hagas eso.. - Murmuro el menor una vez mas. - Solo tomame y ya.

-¿Es por el dinero? - Inquirió Sebastián, mientras frotaba su miembro contra la cola exquisita de su acompañante. - Puedo pagarte cien dólares si accedes a quedarte conmigo un poco más.

No era por eso que no quería. No quería porque le gustaba como estaba sintiendose. - D-De acuerdo. - Aceptó dudoso.

-Prometo que seré lo más suave posible.

-No te preocupes por eso. Puedes ser tan rudo como quieras. - Respondió, dejando escapar un suave gemido al momento en que sintió el miembro de Sebastián rozar su entrada.

-Tienes un trasero muy deseable. - Le brindó una palmada que provoco escalofríos en el cuerpo del ojiazul y lo penetró lentamente, disfrutando esa entrada estrecha. - Mmm... - Gimió el moreno. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ciel... ¿Y tú?

-Mi nombre es Sebastián. - Respondió entre jadeos, comenzando a embestir al ojiazul lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento y cada sensación que experimentaba.

-Mmmm... Sebastian... - Repitió, aunque en realidad solamente se escuchó un murmullo porque escondió el rostro contra las sabanas. No podía creer lo duro que se había puesto su miembro y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de rozar la punta de este contra la cama. - Voltéame y fóllame, por favor...

El moreno le giro, sin siquiera salir de su interior y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. - Vaya, vaya. ¿Tantas ganas tienes? - Preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba el falo del menor con su mano y lo masturbaba con rapidez. - Creí que esto era algo que no hacías por placer.

-No... Ah... pero ... - Se calló. Sería demasiado vergozoso aceptar que con el todo eso era placentero.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio, simplemente recostó su cuerpo sobre el del ojiazul y continuó embistiendo. Deseaba llenar ese estrecho agujero con su esencia pero, a la vez, hubiera querido que ese momento no se acabara nunca. Jamás se habia sentido tan conectado con alguien como en ese momento.

Ciel por su parte cerró los ojos y entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Sus piernas le siguieron, enredandose en la cintura de éste. Quería sentirlo cerca, tan cerca como fuera posible y eso le era inexplicable. Es más, era incorrecto para él. No quería disfrutar de esto. A pesar de las muchas veces en las que se había sentido atraído por un hombre, él se resistía. Pensaba que el que su tía lo hubiera obligado a llevar este tipo de vida no debía influir en sus verdaderos deseos. Así que, se había jurado a sí mismo jamás disfrutar de esto. - Golpéame. - Suplicó.

Sin embargo, el moreno no lo tomó en la forma que el esperaba. Se arrodilló en la cama, levantando al menor en su regazo y le palmeó el trasero con mas fuerza de lo que lo hizo antes, obligando a Ciel a emitir un chillido. - ¡Ahh!

-¿Te gusta que te golpeen? - Pregunto seductoramente en su oído, cepillando sus labios contra éste. - Mi pene puede golpear una parte tuya que te va a causar mucho mas placer que esa palmada. - Continuó, acelerando sus movimientos y embistiéndolo mas profundamente, buscando entre sus movimientos bruscos ese punto en el que haría gritar al menor.

Ciel echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer, tan recio que casi pareció un grito. Sebastian conocía el cuerpo de un hombre mejor de lo que él había creído. - ¡Ahh!¡Ahh! - No atinaba siquiera a pensar. Solo quería sentirlo, solo quería vivir eso que nunca antes quiso. Se aferró de la espalda del moreno, rasguñándola mientras movía sus caderas, siguiendo aquella danza que ya no era más impuesta.

El moreno se aferró de los cabellos de su compañero, mientras le embestía un par de veces más. Entonces pudo sentir la tibieza de la semilla de Ciel escurriendo por su abdomen y el culminó también dentro de ese cuerpo perfecto.

No se dio cuenta del momento pero, para cuando se percató de ello, estaba tendido en la cama y el menor yacía profundamente dormido. Rápidamente tomó su ropa del suelo. La borrachera parecía haberse ido por completo y ahora la reemplazaba un sentimiento de placer recibido y culpabilidad que se mezclaban en partes casi iguales.

Se puso la camisa sin abotonar, pues recordó que no le había pagado al ojiazul por el servicio. Rebuscó su billetera en sus pantalones y sacó uno de los dos billetes de cien dólares que acostumbraba llevar para las emergencias. No podía mencionarles semejante cosa a sus amigos, lo sabía. De hecho, era probable que ellos hubieran pagado a la chica rubia que estuvo con el antes del menor.

"Que desperdicio." Se dijo mentalmente. No obstante, sus ojos fueron hasta el cuerpo que yacía en la cama. ¡Tan desvergonzado de su desnudez estaba que se había quedado dormido sin cubrirse siquiera con una sábana!

Ciel se giró en su costado, abriendo un ojo y sonriendo. - ¿Ya te marchas? Espero haberlo hecho bien. - Añadió, sentándose en la cama y mirando de reojo al billete que Sebastián dejara en la mesa al lado de la cama.

-Yo... - Cuando vio ese rostro, sonriendo tan sarcásticamente como antes se sintió estúpido. Por un momento había sentido que todo lo sucedido fue especial. - Debo irme. - Concluyó.

-¿Volverás? - Preguntó curioso, con un tanto de esperanza en realidad.

-No. Nunca volveré. Esto ha sido un error. - Suspiró y se marchó de la habitación.

Por primera vez en muchos días, Ciel se sintió extraño y avergonzado. Tomó la sábana y la enrolló en su cuerpo. Algo dentro de él dolió con esa respuesta y no sabía que era.

.

.

.

Había llegado al apartamento en el que vivía con su prometida. En la mañana no había llegado siquiera a saludar. Simplemente le llamó por teléfono y le dijo que no llegaría sino hasta la noche, que la despedida en casa de Claude había estado muy buena y no había terminado sino hasta el amanecer.

"Hola, amor." Saludó al llegar, tomándola por la cintura y robándole un rápido beso pues una amiga de ella les visitaba en la casa.

"Hola." Respondió ella secamente. Sin embargo, Sebastián no le puso demasiada atención. Se despidió de la amiga y se metió en la recámara. Se desvistió y mentalmente agradeció el haber dejado esa mudada de ropa en la tintorería o no habría tenido excusa para llegar hasta esa hora a casa.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se preguntó a sí mismo. "¿Será que podría ver a Ciel una última vez?Sí, solo una vez más."


	3. Three

Picó con el tenedor el pastelillo que tenía en el plato y tomó una pequeña pieza para llevarla a su boca. El pastel de fresas con crema era uno de sus favoritos. Era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le sucedían desde que vivía con Madame Red, el poder comer cuantos pastelillos quisiera pues, la mujer disfrazaba el bar por el día como una pastelería común. Por tanto, parte de la paga de los que trabajaban para ella era el que podían llegar y tomar cierta cantidad de productos sin pagar nada a cambio.

Era una suerte que por lo menos ese beneficio tuviera Ciel, ya que en cuanto a salario, lo que le quedaba al menor distaba mucho de ser siquiera el mínimo. Apenas alcanzaba para comprar cosas básicas como comida, jabón, shampoo y el inhalador que necesitaba por el asma.

Usualmente, Ciel se encontraba hambriento después de las noches en las que trabajaba mucho. No obstante, esa mañana no era una de ellas. Se sentía más triste y vacío de lo usual. Por más que se limpiara y se bañara, esa sensación del peso de sus clientes sobre su cuerpo era algo muy difícil de quitar.

El olor de su transpiración… Hizo una mueca de desagrado solo de recordarlo. ¡Qué diferente había sido con él! Se detuvo después de eso. Habían pasado dos semanas y no olvidaba ese encuentro. Ese extraño cliente que por un instante le hizo sentir placer por lo que hacía.

Recostó la espalda en la silla y se mordió el labio inferior sin querer. Justo cuando entraban ellas.

-¡Miren nada más! – Esa era la voz de Paula. Sí, la rubia que había intentado seducir a… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Sebastián. – Ahí está el mocoso quita clientes.

Ciel se giró y la miró con desgano. – No te quito nada. Es solo que así como tus senos crecieron, creció tu estupidez. – Le respondió sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Las otras dos chicas que acompañaban a Paula, Lorena y Vicky, la miraron a punto de soltar la carcajada. Lorena, la mayor de las tres, irrumpió.- ¿Y si vas a dejar que este niño te diga eso?

La rubia se encogió y de hombros para luego abrirse paso en medio de sus dos compañeras. – Es que no me importa lo que diga porque después de todo, el cliente le duró lo mismo que los demás. Una sola noche. – Metió las manos debajo de sus pechos, sosteniéndolos para presumirlos. – Apuesto a que si tuvieras un par de éstos te iría mucho mejor. – Dijo, poniéndoselos casi en la cara.

Ciel arqueó una ceja. - ¿Crees que me preocupa no tener dos bolsas de silicón en el pecho? ¡Qué equivocada estás! No olvides que llegamos aquí casi juntos y entonces, no eras más que una niña de cabello castaño y cuerpo de adolescente. No tenías ni una de tus curvas.

Paula le miró con desgano y torció el rostro. – Vámonos. ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo hablar con este muchacho!

-Justamente. –Respondieron las otras dos a coro y después de tomar un par de bolsas de pan, las tres se marcharon.

Madame Red salió de la parte trasera del negocio en ese momento y le miró que aún estaba comiendo. – Ciel, ven. – Espetó secamente. – Es tarde.

-Voy. –Respondió. La mujer solo asintió y se regresó por la misma puerta por la que entrara un momento atrás. El ojiazul apoyó el codo en la mesa y palmeó su frente mientras emitía un largo suspiro. Cada vez que le llamaba de esa forma quería decir algo malo para él.

Terminó vorazmente su pastel y entró en la parte trasera de la panadería. Madame Red le esperaba enfrente de la barra. – Lamento interrumpir tu desayuno, querido sobrino. –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- Pero, el señor Thompson no podrá venir a su cita de las diez de la noche. Sin embargo, ha cambiado la misma para las siete y quiere a Crystal y a ti en la habitación principal.

-¿Crystal? – Preguntó el menor sorprendido. La chica era la más reciente adquisición de su tía y se había rumorado que vendería su virginidad a muy buen precio. – Creí que aún no prestaría servicios.

-Mmm… Es que en realidad… - En ese momento la mujer de unos cuarenta años y cabellos rojos recordó que no debía hablar de más con el menor. - ¡No es tu asunto! Lo único que debe importarte es estar a tiempo en la habitación. Ya sabes… Nada de ropa.

-Lo sé. – Masculló el menor, quien ahora sentía el estómago revolvérsele.

Dirigió sus pasos con abatimiento a su habitación. Se echó en la cama y sacó un libro para leer. De repente cayó en cuenta… Hacía meses que no iba a la escuela.

.

.

.

-Y pues… No lo sé, a veces me siento sola y me dan deseos de esconderme y de llorar. – Decía una mujer, su paciente. - ¿Qué debería hacer doctor?

-Ha intentado salir en esos momentos. ¿Salir en vez de esconderse? – Preguntó el moreno, apoyando la mandíbula en su puño. – Ya sabe, en vez de quedarse en casa tal vez, mirando la televisión. Salir y ver el mundo. Podría ir a comprarse una golosina o tal vez a ver algunas vitrinas. Algo que sin necesidad de ser costoso le haga sentir mejor.

La chica sonrió. – Parece un buen consejo. Haré eso la próxima vez. –Se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. – Gracias, doctor.

-Por nada. ¿La veré el martes de la otra semana, entonces? – Preguntó, poniéndose de pie también para estrecharle la mano.

-Seguro. Estaré aquí a las cinco en punto. – Salió del consultorio. Feliz, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Sebastián le echó una última mirada para asegurarse que hubiera salido por completo de la clínica y tomó la bocina del teléfono para llamar a su asistente. – Lidia… No más pacientes por hoy. – Dijo secamente. La mujer al otro lado del teléfono solo asintió. Ya conocía los estados anímicos cambiantes del moreno.

Y es que Sebastián se sentía particularmente deseoso el día de hoy. Al principio había creído que solo estaba… caliente. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas, se dio cuenta que no era volver a casa y estar con Geneviere lo que deseaba. Quería ir con él… Con Ciel.

De repente salió de su oficina y fue con Lidia. Así como quien tenía simple curiosidad, se detuvo frente al mostrador de la recepción y preguntó a la chica. - ¿Cuánto tenemos de dinero en la caja fuerte?

Lidia sonrió. – Suficiente, doctor. Este mes han venido más pacientes que el anterior. – Respondió con su clásica vocecita suave, tomando el libro contable que decía Caja y mostrándole los números. – Ya hemos pagado la renta de la clínica, mi salario y la cuota de mantenimiento del edificio.

-Excelente. Como siempre, Lidia, usted nunca se descuida. – Le devolvió una sonrisa también. – Páseme doscientos, por favor y anótelo en el libro.

-Claro. – La chica sacó el dinero de la caja y se lo entregó a Sebastián. El moreno sacó su billetera y lo puso ahí. Internamente sonreía. Tenía que llamar a Claude para que le cubriera y luego a Geneviere para decirle que llegaría tarde.

.

.

.

Eran las siete menos diez cuando el ojiazul entró en la habitación que ocuparía en señor Thompson en unos minutos más. Se quitó la bata que llevaba y se sentó en el pie de la cama sin quitarse los zapatos, tal como a él le gustaba. Unos minutos después llegó Crystal quien hizo lo mismo y se sentó casi a su lado.

El "viejo Thompson" como le llamaba el ojiazul entró casi enseguida. Vestía un traje color gris que disimulaba, pero no completamente, su figura regordeta. Si uno lo veía detenidamente, podía contemplar la silueta de su ombligo por encima de la camisa.

-Ya te estabas retrasando. – Musitó el ojiazul, dejando a un lado como se sentía verdaderamente, para fingir con aquél que por más asqueroso que fuera, era quien dejaba las mejores propinas.

Se puso de pie y con un andar coqueto caminó hasta él para ayudarle a quitarse el saco. Crystal cruzó la pierna y le sonrió, haciendo su mejor intento por invitarle a la cama.

El viejo se dejó atender por el menor, quien le acarició el cuello mientras se deshacía de su corbata. El hombre precipitadamente se quitó la camisa y el resto de la ropa mientras caminaba hasta la cama. – Ven pequeña… - Susurró, acostándose en la cama y atrayendo a Crystal a su regazo. – Quiero que sobes esa cosita en mi pecho. – Añadió, señalando el sexo de la chica.

Ella, tan bien enseñada por Madame Red pero todavía asustada por ser la primera vez que hacía esto, se movió torpemente. Uno de sus pies casi patea el rostro del hombre y rozaba su vulva lentamente pues las rodillas le temblaban.

-Mmm… - Se saboreó el hombre, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la pequeña feminidad húmeda de la chiquilla. – Ciel… chúpamelo… - Jadeó.

El ojiazul, aprovechando que el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados, entrecerró los suyos en una mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo, se trepó en la cama y se puso en cuatro para alcanzar el miembro del mayor con su boca. El olor era bastante desagradable. El mayor podía tener dinero pero, no tenía ni pizca de higiene y antes le desagradaba mas hoy parecía que su estómago no quería colaborar.

Comenzó a masturbarlo y tomó una bocanada de aire para inclinarse nuevamente y lo metió de un solo en su boca. Lo malo, era que aquél no era su día de suerte. – Ugh… - Antes que pudiera darse cuenta ya había emitido el sonido. El sonido de una arcada que fue claramente escuchado por el hombre.

Éste de inmediato abrió los ojos y su mirada se llenó de rabia. – Quítate. – Le dijo a Crystal.

-Pero la estamos pasando tan bien… - Dijo la chica, haciendo su mejor postura para parecer inocente y sensual a la vez.

-¡Te he dicho que te quites! –Gritó, tomando a la joven por el brazo y aventándola de espaldas en la cama.

-¡Ah! – Dejó escapar un grito casi inaudible. Estaba tan asustada que la voz se le había ido.

Se sentó y tomó a Ciel por el cabello. - ¿Te doy asco, pequeño hijo de perra?

El ojiazul tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No es eso lo que pensaste antes! – Bramó, lanzándole una cachetada que le hizo caer al suelo. - ¡Voy a darte lo que mereces! – Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a patear al ojiazul. - ¡Lárgate! – Le gritó a Crystal, quien de inmediato salió corriendo con una sábana, llorando.

Ciel jadeó al sentir el pie del hombre ensartándose en su espalda al propinarle otra patada más. Luego, Thompson apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y le sujetó el rostro por la mandíbula. – Ahora vas a tragar, ¿me escuchaste?

El menor se retorció, intentando liberarse pero el hombre era más fuerte que él y le agarraba con fuerza. - ¡Quieto! – Le propinó otra cachetada, obligándolo a detener sus movimientos por un instante.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero, aún así, el sabor salado y la temperatura tibia del líquido que comenzó a correr por su rostro los conocía a la perfección. - ¡No! – Gritó. - ¡Suélteme! – La orina de Thompson corría por su rostro, llenándole de un asco que nunca antes había creído que podía sentir.

-¿Ahora sí te vas a comportar? – Preguntó el hombre, dándole otra fuerte bofetada y girándolo en su espalda para poder abrir sus piernas.

Ciel solo se dejó. No lloraba, solo emitía un quejido por momentos. Thompson separó sus piernas y le penetró de una estocada. Se lo hizo tres veces, cada una con mayor brusquedad de la anterior haciendo que el menor sintiera que su interior iba a partirse. – Nhh… - Gemía con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro húmedo.

La tercera vez fue la más difícil pues, Thompson se acostó sobre él y le obligó a rodearle sus anchas caderas con las piernas. Nunca agradeció más que cuando sintió la tercer semilla del hombre llenando sus entrañas y finalmente le vio ponerse de pie.

-Ten. – Dijo, dejando caer el billete de cien dólares al suelo. – Y dile a Madame Red que ni se le ocurra cobrarme por la chiquilla.

Ciel tomó el dinero. Se sentó como pudo en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, mirando como el hombre se vestía. No lo veía completo, en realidad solo se fijaba en él de las rodillas para abajo. No quería siquiera levantar la vista.

De repente, vio las piernas acercarse a él y se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Thompson le tomó por las mejillas y le obligó a que le mirara a los ojos. - Y ni una palabra a Madame Red de nuestro accidente, ¿de acuerdo? Porque volveré y sin importar qué voy a encontrarte y te lo haré pagar.

-No diré nada. – Susurró el menor. Agradeciendo el que el viejo soltara su rostro para poder volver a su anterior postura.

-Bien. – Masculló el hombre, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron dos segundos y alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ciel, tienes otro cliente. – Avisó la voz de Madame Red.

-Llévalo a otra habitación. Esta ha quedado sucia. – Dijo el ojiazul mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tomó la bata del suelo y miró hacia arriba, intentando apaciguarlas.

-¿Por qué…? – No le dio tiempo a su tía de concluir la pregunta cuando el abrió la puerta. – Mírame.- Le dijo al verlo. - ¿Qué ha sucedido en la habitación?

-Nada. Fetiches.- Respondió el menor, sacando el billete y entregándoselo. Sabía que era lo único que le importaba. – Iré a bañarme.

-Bien, pero…

Ciel suspiró cansado. – Dile al otro cliente que le haré un recibimiento cálido en la habitación siete, pero que agradecería me esperase cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por hoy. – Advirtió la mujer, dándose la vuelta con molestia para dirigirse a donde seguramente se encontraba el cliente.

Ciel se dirigió a la habitación siete. Era la que casi siempre utilizaba, y en medio de lo posible, se sentía cómodo en ella. Se quitó la bata y la dejó tirada en una esquina. Luego, caminó al cuarto de baño, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la ducha fría, apenas abriendo un poco la llave del agua caliente.

Tomó la botella de shampoo y vació un gran poco en su mano. Lo llevó a su cabeza y lo esparció por su rostro también. Casi de inmediato, tomó el jabón y lo frotó contra su cuerpo. Una, dos, tre veces… Luego se enjuagó la cabeza y las lágrimas finalmente empezaron a correr por su rostro. Apoyó una mano en la pared de la ducha y con la otra cubrió su rostro.

Unos leves toques en la puerta le hicieron recordar su labor, mas no le ayudaron a detener las lágrimas. – Pase. Estaré en un momento con usted. – Dijo, con la voz tan firme como le era posible simularla. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y azotarse. Seguramente, estaba molesto.

Ciel cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lloró con más fuerza. Saldría y el nuevo cliente le golpearía de nuevo, le haría lo que quisiera de nuevo. – Solo un minuto. – Habló nuevamente. – Ya salgo.

Deseaba morir en ese instante. No tener que abandonar esa ducha tibia y esa falsa comodidad que albergaba el agua. Apretó los ojos y ya no sabía si eran sus lágrimas o el agua lo que empapaba su cara.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió de repente y Ciel se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos de inmediato, queriendo ver a su cliente, esperando verlo francamente enojado por su tardanza.

-Quizás sería mejor si yo pudiera entrar. – Dijo la única voz masculina que había deseado escuchar en ese momento.

-Sebastián…- Murmuró.

El moreno sonrió y se metió en la ducha. – Sí, soy yo.

El ojiazul se abrazó contra su cuerpo desnudo. – Quédate conmigo toda la noche. – Dijo.- Si se lo pides a Madame Red te hará un precio especial por toda la noche.

Sebastián se inclinó para besar esos labios rosa que tanto había deseado. Ciel correspondió, sintiendo alivio y una paz inexplicable en los labios del moreno. – No puedo negarme a esas palabras tan dulces. En un momento iré a hablar con ella. – Susurró contra los labios de Ciel. – Por ahora solo quiero estar contigo.


	4. Four

Hola! Por cierto me llamo Alex. :D Había olvidado escribirlo por acá. Perdón por el capítulo corto. Prometido que el cinco será largo y lo publicaré el miércoles. n_n

 **Reviews:**

 _Heather220012_ : Gracias por leer y pues, aquí está la continuación ya. n_n

 _MasterExpose:_ No te preocupes que aquí no juzgamos a nadie. XD No creas a mí a veces también me gustan cosas como la lencería y eso. Como Thompson cada uno tiene su fetiche. XD Gracias por leer.

 _Superrbia:_ La verdad estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuando las historias llegan al capítulo 3 es donde comienzan a tomar forma. Gracias por el review. n_n

 _Kiscia:_ Me gusta tu idea, pondremos a Sebastián usando lentes cuando esté en su consultorio. XD Y ya verás lo que irá sucediendo. :D Gracias por leer. n_n

 _DulceMaiden:_ Gracias! La verdad es que sí. Cuando comencé a planear esta historia me puse a leer mucho sobre la trata de personas y todo eso. D: Igualmente, aquí pues no haremos algo tan cruel quizás aunque no se la haremos fácil a Sebastián y a Ciel. n_n

 _SangoSarait:_ Muchas gracias. :D Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y... creo que no podríamos tener un capítulo sin lemon esta vez. XD n_n

 _Guest:_ Gracias a ti por leer y dejar este review. :D Son una gran motivación para continuar.

 _SailorSweetAngel:_ Hoy sí! :D Continución por acá. XD Gracias por el review.

 _RabittMadness:_ Tienes mucha razón al decir que Sebastián llegó " suturar las heridas emocionales de Ciel". La verdad es que el chico tiene momentos de personalidad muy variable pero, es lo natural, ¿no? No concibo realmente que fuese una persona completamente fría y como tal muchas veces se quiebra y necesita de alguien. Me alegro que te hayas aventurado a leer por acá y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. :D

.

.

.

Tomó las manos del menor y las subió encima de su cabeza, besándole como tanto había querido unas horas atrás. - Perdóname. - Susurró contra sus labios antes de separarse con dificultad de ellos. - No quiero ser como tus demás clientes. No quiero que hagas esto por necesidad.

Ciel le miro sorprendido. Las gotas de agua corrían por los azulejos blancos de la ducha con la misma facilidad que corrían por su rostro. - Te equivocas. No te considero igual a ellos. - Fue todo lo que dijo. Después de eso, se quedó callado y pensativo. Suspiró. - Si te sientes mal haciendo esto, lo entiendo. - Dijo finalmente, abriendo la puerta de la ducha y saliendo de ella.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la habitación mal pintada, sin ventanas y con el estupido ventilador girando en el techo. Guardaba un olor extraño que era imposible de quitar, sin importar lo que se hiciera en ella. Ciel le tenía un asco generalizado. Odiaba desde la cubrecama de tela roja que aspiraba a parecer seda pero no llegaba siquiera a satín, hasta la mesita de noche donde pulcramente se guardaban muchas cajas de preservativos que podían ser utilizados por los clientes. - ¡Quién querría estar aquí después de todo! - Dijo, ahogando una risilla sarcástica.

Sebastián le siguió y le permitió hablar. Sabía que era como con sus pacientes, si le permitía hablar conocería más los diferentes aspectos de la vida de menor. ¿Qué lo hacía pensar asi? ¿Qué le sucedio que lo convirtion en alguien tan frío? Y... ¿por qué se importaba el tanto en eso si después de todo no era nada suyo? - Ciel... - Se animó a hablar. - He venido porque quería estar contigo. El lugar es lo de menos. - Se detuvo un momento. - Aunque... podría pagar toda la noche como dijiste y podríamos ir a otra parte... tal vez a...

-¡No! - Gritó el menor interrumpiéndolo. - No... Yo... tengo prohibido salir solo con los clientes y... si nos acompañara uno de los guardias sería peor. - Caminó hacia él y el moreno aprovechó para acariciar sus mejillas. - ¿Quedémonos acá, sí?

El moreno lo miró fijamente, intentando imaginar el porqué de esa reacción si tanto odiaba el lugar. Sin embargo, sonrió para esa carita que tanto le gustaba. - Como digas. Llamaré a Madame Red y le preguntaré. - Se acercó a la mesita del teléfono. El ojiazul mentalmente rogó porque su tía aceptara. - ¿Madame? - Dijo el moreno en la bocina. - Le llamo de la habitación siete.

Ciel no podia escuchar nada. Se sentó en la cama como un niño inocente y se mordió los labios, nervioso.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un eternidad, Sebastián colgó la bocina y sonrió. - Ha dicho que doscientos dólares es suficiente por toda la noche, que usualmente son quinientos pero hará eso por mí. - Rió sarcásticamente. - ¡Vaya oferta!

-Es lo que me faltaba por ganar. - Intentó sonreir.

-Déjame hacerla una buena noche para ti. - Dijo el moreno, sonriendo lascivamente y atrayéndolo con una mano hacia el. Ciel se dejó llevar y Sebastián le dio una ligera palmada en el trasero aprovechando que este estaba mojado.

-¡Ah! - Gimió el menor, pero no fue de la forma sexy en que Sebastián esperaba.

-¿Qué...? -Enmudeció. Ahora en la luz podia examinar perfectamente el cuerpo del menor y veía las marcas que había en éste. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - Preguntó molesto, aferrándose a la muñeca del ojiazul, obligándolo a ponerse de lado y chequeando por más marcas.

-Nada...- Murmuró el de inmediato, liberándose del agarre. -Fetiches de algunos clientes.

-Lo conozco. Se llama BDSM pero, no creí que estuviera permitido acá. - Le soltó y Ciel se recostó en la cama.

-No lo está. Sin embargo, él es un cliente frecuente... - Hablaba mirando al techo, como si lo estuviera diciendo para sí mismo . - Si dijese algo, él podría vengarse.

-Te entiendo. - Ciel se apoyo en uno de sus codos para girarse y verle. - ¿Me entiendes?

-Claro. Todos hacemos cosas que no queremos muchas veces. Sin embargo, siempre hay maneras de aliviar el dolor que eso ocasiona. - Tomó sus pantalones, los cuales había dejado bien doblados en la cama y sacó una lámina de pastillas. - Éste es mi vicio. Jamás se lo cuento a nadie. Ni siquiera mi prometida lo sabe, pero por hoy puedo compartir este secreto contigo.

El ojiazul tomo el empaque y lo miró con atención. - Demerol. ¿Para qué sirve?

-Sirve para aliviar cualquier dolor que tengas. Créeme... lo tengo comprobado. - Sonrió y tomó la lámina de vuelta, sacando una pastilla y entregándosela al menor. - Toma. - Pediré un vaso con agua para que puedas tomártela.

Ciel miro la pastilla dudoso y recordo la forma en que se las daba su madre cuando aún vivía. - ¿Podrías pedir una soda?

El moreno asintió, sentía que en ese momento se acercaba un poco mas a conocer al verdadero Ciel. - Claro. - Tomó el teléfono y ordenó la soda.

Una chica que vestía una minifalda de cuero y que llevaba dos pompones de celofán para ocultar sus pechos llego a la habitación con la bandeja. Había colocado en ella un vaso con hielo, un popote y la lata de soda.

Sebastián miró de reojo al menor, quien no hizo ningún ademán de recibir la bandeja, entonces él la tomó y la dejó en la cama. - Gracias. - Respondió. La chica le sonrió. - Por nada. - Dijo antes de salir.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Ciel tomó la soda, puso la pastilla en su boca y bebió el líquido directamente de la lata. - ¿Listo? - Preguntó el moreno.

-Listo. - Se recostó en la cama, en la almohada junto a la de Sebastián.

El moreno, como si hubiera estado sincronizado, se recostó sobre él ligeramente, descansando la mayor parte de su peso en sus rodillas para evitar lastimar al ojiazul. - ¿Qué me has hecho? - Susurró, deslizando sus labios por su barbilla hasta su cuello, para luego resbalarlos a sus pezones. Jugueteó con su lengua en uno de los botones rosa.

Ciel arqueó su espalda, solo un poco porque no quería demostrar que aquel contacto le estaba gustando. - Hmm...

-¿Se siente bien?

-Mucho. - Susurró.

-Sabes, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer. - Se deslizó hacia abajo y colocó su rostro en medio de las piernas del ojiazul. Tomando el miembro de éste con su boca y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente, mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

Ciel cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. La medicina estaba comenzando a hacer efecto porque el dolor con el que Thompson le habia dejado poco a poco desaparecía y las oleadas de placer eran mas largas a cada momento. Nunca nadie le había hecho algo así y se sentía muy bien. Demasiado bien. - Mmm... Sebastián... - No sintió en qué momento pronunció su nombre pero fue como medicina para su alma. Quería pronunciar su nombre y que se diera cuenta de lo que le hacía sentir.

-Dime... - Susurró sin detenerse. Escuchar esos gemidos le había hecho acelerar el movimiento con su boca. Podía sentir la erección del menor y eso le puso duro también. Rozaba la punta de éste contra las sabanas una y otra vez, intentando apagar ese fuego en su interior que le pedía a gritos colarse en la entrada de su joven amante. Sin embargo, quería esperar a que fuera él mismo quien se lo pidiera.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí... -Respondió, no queria decir más porque temia el rechazo por parte del mayor. No obstante, su cuerpo decia el resto, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas y podía sentir como su interior palpitaba deseando sentir algo más que la boca del moreno.

Sebastián se detuvo y Ciel mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que percibió como su entrada era invadida por esa sensación placentera. -¡Ahhhh! - La medicina había llegado a su máximo efecto porque no sintió más que un dolor ligero.

El moreno sintió como el calor de ese pequeño espacio que le parecía único le aprisionó. - Ciel eres maravilloso. - Susurró en su oído. - Quiero todo de ti.

El ojiazul no dijo nada. Habían muchas cosas que hubiera deseado de parte de alguien como Sebastián pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Simplemente enredó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del moreno y se dejó llevar por aquel vaivén que el moreno creaba con sus embestidas. Éstas al principio fueron suaves y conforme sentía mas necesidad, crecían en velocidad y fuerza hasta el punto en el que él tambien quiso colaborar, y comenzo a mover sus caderas al compás del moreno.

Las caricias cesaron y ambos se dedicaban solamente a jadear y a moverse, deseando obtener más placer de aquel encuentro. Ciel rasguñó la espalda del moreno ligeramente al sentir que se acercaba el límite. El moreno, por su parte, se aferró a las sábanas antes de culminar dentro del menor. La espalda le ardía por los rasguños del menor pero, no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien antes.

Se dejó caer en la cama al lado del menor. Ciel estaba tan cansado que se giró para verlo y le acarició el rostro, pero sus ojos casi se cerraban.

-Duérmete. – Dijo el moreno con voz suave. –Te despertaré cuando me vaya.

Ciel asintió y se giró en su costado contrario, dándole la espalda a Sebastián, con la esperanza que éste lo abrazara. El mayor sonrió ante tal gesto, cubrió a ambos con la sábanas y le abrazó por la espalda. – Tengo una idea para mañana. No importa si alguien viene con nosotros. Vendré a traerte para que vayamos a un lugar especial.


	5. Five

**Reviews:**

 _*RabbittMadness:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado y pues, la verdad es que quiero mostrar lo cercanos que ellos se convierten poco a poco, tal vez porque en la vida de los dos faltaba algo. :D Muchas gracias por el review y mmm... no sé si Sebastián aplicará sus técnicas de psicólogo pero, créeme, si lo hace se los mostraré. XD

 _*TenshiNeko-chan:_ Exacto y es que Sebastián no podía saber cómo se sentiría con un hombre hasta no haberlo intentado. :D Y.. mmm... no puedo contarte a donde irán porque se arruina el capítulo muahaha.. XD Gracias por el review.

 _*SangoSarait:_ Muchas gracias por leerlo y me alegro que te haya gustado. :D La verdad es que tenían que disfrutar el momento porque luego les vendrán más problemas. D: n_n

 _*Master Expose:_ Lo sé y lo lamento.. No, la verdad no. jajaja... Si estuviera en su lugar con el chico que me gusta creo que tampoco los recordaría por mucho tiempo. XD Gracias por el review. n_n

 _*Superrbia_ : Estás en lo correcto, Ciel no tomó la soda hasta que se fue la camarera porque ellos le tienen prohibido pedir a los clientes que les den algo de comer de lo suyo. Y claro, es terrible pero, créeme, mucha parte de esta historia está basada en relatos reales. :O Gracias por el review. n_n

 _*Heather220012:_ Gracias! :D Espero que la historia también sea del agrado de tus amigos pero, sobre todo muchas gracias por leerla. n_n

.

.

.

Sebastián estaba dispuesto a quedarse aquella noche a dormir con Ciel. Unas horas antes había hablado con Claude y éste le aseguro que podía cubrirlo por esa noche, ya que Sebastián dijo a Geneviere que se quedaría mirando los deportes en la casa de Claude y que no era lo suyo manejar a esas horas de la noche. Pareciera algo poco común pero, en realidad, era algo bastante frecuente entre los dos amigos. Y no era por manejar de noche que a Sebastián le molestaba volver a casa usualmente, sino porque tenían aquella costumbre desde niños. A veces Claude llegaba a la casa del moreno y otras era él quien lo visitaba. No obstante, la costumbre cambió cuando la prometida de Sebastián se mudó a casa de éste. A partir de entonces, cada encuentro fue en la casa de Claude, el mayor de los dos.

Suspiró, se sentía culpable. Era algo inevitable pues, detrás de las paredes de aquel lugar esperaba su vida real. Sí, la mujer con la que se casaría y a la que amaba. Pero, existía el problema de su atracción por aquel pequeño cuya inocencia estaba completamente perdida. No hacía falta pedírselo, pero Sebastián suponía que podría haber nombrado muchas posiciones sexuales y el menor las reconocería de inmediato.

Se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos. Sonrió ligeramente cuando volvió a abrazar a Ciel por la espalda y acomodó el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. -Ciel... - Susurró.

Afuera se escuchaban aun algunas voces. El moreno repentinamente escuchó algo parecido a un quejido y se levantó para ver que sucedía.

Abrió la puerta, solo una rendija porque no quería ser visto. Una chica embarazada se sostenía el vientre y gemía. - Madame... no estoy segura de esto.

Luego la voz de la dama que siempre vestía de rojo se hizo presente. - Creo que es un poco tarde para que te arrepientas, querida. Su "madre" ya lo espera y no creo que quieras que te eche a la calle. Recuerda nuestro trato. - La sombra de Madame Red se vio primero que su persona debido a las luces intermitentes que alumbaban el lugar. - Si te vas ahora, llamaré a la policia y los haré que te persigan por ladrona. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-N-No... - Replicó ella asustada, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza también. Ahora Sebastián podía verla mejor. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, este caía en desordenadas ondas hasta su cintura y el labial rojo que llevaba en los labios era demasiado intenso para el color de su tez blanca.

-Llévala a su habitación, Brian. - Espetó la pelirroja con sequedad.

-¡No! ¡Quiero irme! - Gritó ella, mas los gritos fueron silenciados por un golpe sordo, el cual podría fácilmente haber sido una bofetada. Pero no como cuando una mujer golpea, sino como cuando lo hace un hombre.

El moreno se aferró a la puerta, molesto, decidido a abrirla para ir a ayudar a la chica cuando una mano detuvo la suya con un movimiento apenas palpable. Bajó la vista, el ojiazul le hacia una señal para que permaneciera en silencio mientras apoyaba su otra mano en la de él. Sebastián se preguntó en que momento se había despertado, aunque no tuvo tiempo de decirlo. - Si le ayudaras no podrías volver jamás.

Se giró para enfrentar al menor, quizás algo incrédulo de su frialdad para ver el asunto. - ¿Van a vender a su hijo, no lo ves?

-Lo veo. Por supuesto que sí, pero aquí tienes que ver por ti mismo y... - Se detuvo. ¿Que era lo que estaba a punto de decir? - Yo no quiero que te marches y no volver a verte. - Rodó los ojos hacia el suelo.

-¿Quieres que este acá contigo? - Preguntó, acorralándolo contra la puerta, empujándolo de tal forma que Ciel cerró la puerta con su espalda. El menor asintió y él lo levantó en sus brazos, obligándolo a rodear su torso con ambas piernas mientras le besaba. Dio unos pasos, hasta que la espalda de Ciel tocó la pared sin querer, cuando lo besaba parecía perder mucha parte del control del resto de su cuerpo.

Madame Red afuera escuchó el estruendo y tocó a la puerta, pensando que alguien podría haber escuchado su conversación. Sin embargo, cuando Sebastián abrió ésta con una mano mientras Ciel se aferraba a él con ambas manos y le besaba el cuello, la mujer supo que no tenía nada que temer. Sonrió con cinismo. - ¿La está pasando bien, señor Michaelis? - Preguntó.

-No podría estar mejor, Madame. - Respondió, guiñándole un ojo, mirando como la mujer apretaba las piernas inconscientemente de verle completamente desnudo. - En su lounge he sido capaz de descubrir una parte de mí que no conocia.

-Me alegro. - Añadió. - Ahora les dejare continuar. - Soltó una risita y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Sebastián buscó el rostro de Ciel y acarició sus labios con el pulgar. - Creo que lo que acabo de decir no es mentira. Me encantas. Te mentí cuando dije que no había significado nada. Significó demasiado.

-Sebastián... - Susurró el ojiazul. - Para mí también significó demasiado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Besó la mejilla de su acompañante.

-Mejor. Mucho mejor. - Sonrió.

El moreno quizo juguetear un poco y lo acostó de golpe en la cama, cayendo sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas. - Mío. Eres solo mío.

-Solo tuyo. Sin importar cuantas personas pasen por esta misma cama, seré solo tuyo porque solo tu sabes hacerme sentir el placer que finjo para todos los demás. - Dijo entre risas, inentando liberarse de las manos del mayor.

-Es tan sensual eso que has dicho. - Musitó, deteniendo las cosquillas. - Mira. - Le dejo un momento y fue a por su billetera. - Toma. Quédate con estos veinte dólares y mi tarjeta.

Ciel tomo ambas cosas en una mano y de inmediato se sentó para contemplarlas mejor con la escasa luz de la lampara. Estaba sorprendido. Solo Thompson le había dado dinero extra y era por otro tipo de causa. - Seb...

-Sé que es muy poco. - Lo interrumpió el moreno. - Pero es todo lo que me queda en este momento. Quiero dejártelo... Por si en caso quieres llamarme o buscarme y, tal vez si necesitas algo.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mí. - Sonrió lo más honesto que pudo. - Creo que he comenzado a acostumbrarme. - Recordó entonces las tácticas de las chicas del bar y agregó. - Podría darte algo a cambio para que no tengas que regalármelo.

-Mmm... - Sebastián lo pensó un momento y luego se sentó a su lado. - Entonces acuéstate conmigo y durmamos porque tengo muchas ganas de dormir abrazado de ti.

Ciel sintió como su rostro adoptaba una temperatura mas alta. Hacía mucho que no se sonrojaba. - Bueno... hagámoslo, entonces. - Respondió, luchando porque su sonrojo pasara desapercibido.

El moreno no quiso decir nada. Solo se recostaron juntos en la cama y apagaron la lámpara. La música de la parte central del bar se escuchaba a lo lejos. El lugar poseía cierto grado de insonorización para no mortificar a los clientes con música a todo volumen cuando estaban en las habitaciones. Suspiró, se abrazó al menor y se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sigiloso. Tenía dos cosas importantes que hacer. La primera era llamar a Geneviere y saludarla. Lo pensó una y otra vez antes de hacerlo pues imaginaba que ella estaría molesta.

Se metió al cuarto de baño y marcó rápidamente antes de perder el impulso. La chica contesto al cuarto o quinto timbre del aparato.

-Alo. - Se escuchaba soñolienta y el moreno supuso que apenas se estaba despertando.

-¿Amor? Soy yo. - Dijo. - Buenos días.

-Mmm... Buenos días, amor. ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche de deportes con Claude? - Preguntó, jugueteando con su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás mientras lo peinaba con los dedos. Había dormido bien en medio de todo.

-Ha estado muy bien. Nos la hemos pasado excelente. ¿Te parece si llego en una media hora y desayunamos juntos? - Preguntó feliz. Estar con ella jamás había sido un dolor de cabeza o algo que hiciera por compromiso. La amaba auténticamente, aunque Ciel... ahh Ciel... eso era un idilio de su alma contra él mismo.

-Emmm... Sí, claro amor. Voy a bañarme y así podemos desayunar cuando vengas.

-Bien. Ahora mismo me alistaré e iré contigo. - Se despidió lanzándole un beso y luego colocó el teléfono encima de la tapadera del sanitario.

Se metió a la ducha y la encendió. No tendría otra que bañarse y llevarse la misma ropa. Y usar su shampoo y usar el jabón que aun tenia las marcas de su mano apresándolo. - Ciel... - De alguna forma el chico se había colado en su vida de una forma inexplicable.

Salió de bañarse y le vio aun dormido en la cama. Rápidamente se vistió, tal como la ultima vez. Solo que esta vez no se dirigió a la puerta sino a la oficina detrás de la recepción en la que varias veces había visto a Madame Red. La segunda cosa que debía hacer.

Se acercó y saludó a la mujer con un gesto con la mano. Rápidamente la pelirroja dejó su asiento y se acercó a la recepción. - Buenos días, señor Michaelis. - Era claro que esa mujer sonreía a cualquiera que gastara más de cien dólares en su bar, no le había hecho falta la psicología para eso. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Buenos días y... si, de hecho si hay algo en lo que podría ayudarme. - Sonrió.

-Dígame. - Se apoyo con el rostro en sus manos y los codos en la mesa. Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento les habría parecido incluso una persona tierna.

-Verá. He quedado muy satisfecho con los servicios de Ciel y me gustaría llevarlo a alguna parte... No lo sé... Quizás a un hotel privado y a un restaurante después.

La pelirroja lo escuchó con atención por un instante, luego sonrió. - Mmm... ya veo de qué va todo. Otra vez Ciel...

-No sé a qué se refiere. - El moreno la miró extrañado.

-Ciel siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Cómo explicárselo? Ahh... - Se detuvo un momento, llevando su mano a la barbilla. - Mi querido niño es muy astuto. Venga, entre. - Le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su pequeña oficina. - Siéntese. - Sebastián obedeció y ella continuó hablando, muy ceremoniosa, como si aquello fuera lo mas común de mundo. - La primera vez que se ofrecieron sus servicios fue para que vendiese su virginidad.

Sebastián asintió, intentando no parecer asqueado por la forma en que "vender" a alguien era expuesto de una forma tan natural.

-James Parker. Éll fue el hombre quien supero el precio de la subasta. Un millonario excéntrico que gustó de Ciel desde el primer momento y a quien, tal como sucede con usted, Ciel les hizo creer con sus besos y caricias que podía sentir algo mas por ellos. De esa forma, ganó que durante tres semanas el señor Parker no le poseyera y cumpliera con lo que a tan alto precio había pagado.

-Madame... No entiendo por qué me dice esto.

-Señor Michaelis, Ciel quiere que usted le lleve a comer, que le conscienta y que le dé algo de dinero, quizás incluso que le ayude a...

"Di escapar." Pensaba Sebastián. "Seguro que eso es lo que realmente quieres decir porque sabes que le tienes prisionero."

-Marcharse a algún otro burdel, quizás uno en el que pueda conocer únicamente homosexuales. Usted sabe... Estos chiquillos llegan acá, pidiendo que uno les dé techo y comida a cambio de cualquier cosa. Y Ciel pues... Es mi sobrino. - Le miró con ojos acuosos. Sebastián asintió, maldiciendo por dentro el ser lo suficiente caballero para no darle una golpiza a esa mujer y arrancarle esa cara de falsa bondad.

-¿Sobrino?

-Sí, no podía dejarle desamparado. Sobre todo con esos... deseos sexuales suyos. - Suspiró. - No he tenido otra que acogerle aquí desde la muerte de sus padres.

Ahora comprendía que Ciel en verdad era un prisionero en ese lugar. - Por supuesto, entiendo. Es mucho lo que uno tiene que hacer por los suyos, ¿no? - Repentinamente se escuchó un ruido en el techo. - Parece que hay una rata ahí arriba. - Comentó el moreno con una sonrisa. .

-Me asustaría mas el que fuera un hombre. - Respondió ella sonriendo también.

-Créame las ratas son mas peligrosas de lo que parecen. Se arrastran y llevan muchas enfermedades y desgracias con ellas, ¿no cree?

La mujer se quedó en silencio. - Sí... Muy posiblemente.

-Ahora dígame... ¿Me permitiría llevar a Ciel a... mi nuevo apartamento? - Mintió.

-¿Nuevo apartamento? Oh señor Michaelis y, ¿dónde sera eso? - No cabía duda eso definitivamente cambiaba la perspectiva de todo.

-En Manhattan. Usted sabe... un gusto que uno se da de vez en cuando.

-Le entiendo. Mmmm... no tenga cuidado. Si puede pagar la cifra por la compañía de mi querido niño por la noche completa. Le enviaré a él y a uno de mis guardias a su apartamento. - Hizo una mueca con la mano- El guardia se puede quedar afuera y usted podría disfrutar con Ciel.

-Ahora estamos hablando en el mismo idioma, Madame. ¿Cuándo podría ser eso?

-La próxima semana, creo. Hoy Ciel tiene varias citas programadas. Claro que podría conseguirle a alguien más si lo desea. - Le guiñó un ojo.

-No, gracias. Esperaré entonces. - Intentó sonreír aunque en el fondo estaba mordiéndose la lengua porque no quería que el menor estuviera con alguien más.

-O quizás le gustaría un servicio especial que tengo. - La pelirroja sabía perfectamente que en el interior del moreno estaba surgiendo algo por Ciel. Era algo que había visto suceder en muy pocas ocasiones pero que sabía identificar. - Todas las habitaciones tienen lo que podría llamarse un "ojo de buey".

Sebastián se interesó de inmediato. ¿Es que acaso iba a decirle que sabía todo lo que hablaban con Ciel? - ¿Las pequeñas ventanas?

-Sí, las tenemos reservadas para aquellos que quieren ver... ya sabe... sin participar.

El moreno no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa por un instante. Madame Red lo notó de inmediato y se echo a reír. - No se preocupe, es solo para los clientes que lo permiten. En su caso, nunca nadie lo ha visto.

Sebastián respiró medianamente aliviado. - Me alegro. Me he preocupado por un momento.

La pelirroja sonrió de nuevo. - Será a las ocho de la noche... por si gusta.

Y después de eso la conversación se disolvió rápidamente. Aquel día, Sebastión pasó el resto de la mañana en su casa, desayunando y hablando con Geneviere sobre los planes de boda. Extrañamente hoy se sentía con muchos deseos de preocuparse por ello.

Miro algunas fotografías de trajes. ¿Escoger entre un frac o un esmoquín? Ambos le parecían lo suficientemente útiles para vestirlos en ese día.

Cuando cayó la tarde se despidió de su prometida y le recordó que tenía algunas citas pendientes.

-Es probable que me tomen hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche. - Afirmó a la chica mientras acariciaba sus ahora cabellos castaños claros casi llegando a rubios. - Amo tu nuevo color de cabello. - Susurró, besándole la oreja. Sintió una ligera emoción al ver la forma en que ella se sonrojaba. Por un instante se lo recordó a él.

-Gracias y de acuerdo, amor. Solo recuerda que vendrán Jackeline y su William a cenar. - Jackeline era una de las mejores amigas de Geneviere, además de ser la novia de William uno de los amigos de Sebastian.

-Vaya... Lo he olvidado. Pero, estaré acá antes que ellos coman el postre. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi trabajador esposo. Bueno... casi esposo... - Susurró, recostándose levemente sobre él y deslizando su mano desde el pecho del moreno hasta su entrepierna. - ¿Crees que podría consentirte un poco antes que te marcharas?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Quería pero... se sentía que traicionaba de alguna forma a Ciel. - Luego, amor... Cuando regrese. - Y la apartó lo más dulcemente que pudo.

.

.

.

Toda la tarde se repitió una y otra vez que era estúpido el ir a ver como Ciel tenía sexo con otra persona, pero una parte suya lo exigía. A eso de las seis de la tarde se convenció de ir.

Las citas habían concluido. Salió de la clínica y se montó en su coche, resuelto y seguro que no vería nada más que sexo obligatorio como él siempre había imaginado que era eso.

Entró en el local y Madame Red lo divisó desde lejos. -¿Qué haces, Angeline? - Preguntó Brian, uno de los guardias del lugar y quizás quien era mas allegado a la mujer.

-Voy a convencer a ese idiota de no querer estar con Ciel. - Entrecerró los ojos. - Estoy segura que le ha convencido de ayudarle a escapar.

-¿Lo crees en verdad? - Le tocó el hombro y la mujer se giró por un breve instante.

-Lo creo, sí. Pero es bobo... Cree en encontrar amor acá así que por ahí atacaremos. Ahora quiero que vayas a la habitación de Ciel y le des esto. - Entregó al hombre dos pastillas.

-¿Vas a drogarle? - Preguntó, tomando las pastillas en una mano.

-Digamos que le voy a hacer desear un poco de compañía. - Sonrió. El hombre asintió. - Ahora ve a cumplirlo.

Brian se marcho de inmediato hacia la habitación del menor y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante. - Masculló el ojiazul, pensando que se trataba de su tía. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, acababa de perfumarse y ahora se ponía la ropa para ir a esperar a su cliente de la noche.

-Buenas noches, Ciel.

El mencionado escuchó esa voz y reconoció quien se trataba. Se giró, algo nervioso pues aquel era el autor de las golpizas mas grandes que había recibido en ese lugar. - Brian... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a traerte un regalo de tu tía. - Mostró las pastillas. - Dime que vas a tomartelas sin necesidad de fuerza. - Replicó con una sonrisa, acercándose al menor. Su cabello comenzaba a volverse gris pero su fuerza parecía no menguar en ese cuerpo que era bastante recio.

-No quiero. - Murmuró el menor caminando hacia atrás.

-Lástima, Ciel. Te di la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas. No te voy a negar que deseaba que lo hicieras por las malas. - Dijo riendo, para de inmediato tomarlo por un brazo y lanzarlo al suelo. - ¡Te lo tragas ahora!

-¡No! - Gritaba el menor retorciéndose. - ¡No lo quiero! ¡Por favor no me drogues! Te prometo que me voy a comportar de forma cariñosa con él. - Gemía mientras continuaba moviéndose.

El mayor le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para hacerlo callar y luego le obligó a tragar las dos pastillas. - Ahora levántate y ve a la habitación cinco. El señor Parker ya te espera. -Soltó una carcajada al ver al menor tirado para después marcharse. - Y ni se te ocurra querer vomitar que te lo hago comer.

Ciel se puso de pie. Se sentía algo mareado pero aún podía detenerse. Caminó lo más firme que podía a la habitación donde le esperaba Parker.

Sebastián fue llevado justo en ese momento a la parte trasera de las habitaciones. Se trataba de un pasillo alfombrado, apenas alumbrado por pequeñas luces en el suelo. Los espectadores se sentaban en una butaca y abrían una ventana que daba a una pared falsa que en realidad era un vidrio opaco por un lado. Del otro lado el cliente sabía que podía ser observado pero no así el servidor sexual, esa parte era secreta.

En el caso de James Parker, era una fijación por mostrar como follaba a su gusto a sus acompañantes. Ciel siempre fue el más preciado de todos pues con él había sido capaz de experimentar lo que era arrancar la virginidad de un cuerpo mucho más joven que el suyo. Claro que no era ningún viejo para bien o para mal... Sobre todo para el mal de Sebastián.

El hombre estaba sentado en la butaca de la habitación. Sebastián observaba desde la ventana falsa con un mai tai en la mano porque era lo primero que vio en la bandeja de la camarera. ¡Apenas podía creer que había pagado setenta y cinco dólares por ese estúpido servicio! Pero ahí estaba él, mirando lo que James Parker haría a Ciel.

-¿Audífonos? - Susurró una de las camareras con su diminuto vestido y sosteniendo una bandeja con audífonos de diadema.

-Claro. - Respondió el moreno, tomando un par. La chica los conectó para él y él simplemente masculló un "gracias".

James se quedó sentado en su butaca, con la pierna cruzada. Luego hizo una señal a Ciel para que se quitara la ropa. El ojiazul, sin ningún apaño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a él, quedando completamente desnudo. El mayor se mordió el labio inferior y lo levanto en peso para lanzarlo a la cama y desvestirse él.

Ciel apenas podia ver claro. En medio de aquella droga lo único que era capaz de ver era el cabello negro de Parker y su piel blanca, los cuales confundió con las características de Sebastián. - Mi amor... ¿Sabes? Hoy no tengo miedo de llamarte así.

-¿Ah no? - Dijo James, sonriendo lascivo mientras se ponía un preservativo y se lanzaba sobre el menor.

-No... Es más... Hoy no tengo miedo de pedirte que me hagas tuyo. -Soltó una risita. - Estoy caliente y te quiero sentir dentro.

Sebastián sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y él que había sido tan estúpido para creer que Ciel decía esas cosas solo para él. Tomó la copa, bebió el líquido de un solo trago, lanzó los audífonos contra la ventana y se marchó del lugar.


	6. Six

Lo siento amigos, estoy en una computadora sin tildes ni signos de puntuacion. Prometo que subire los comentarios de los reviews manana. (ahh tampoco tengo esa letra que acabo de poner como n) XD

.

.

.

Alzó los brazos y el sastre deslizó el metro para medirle. El hombre se fijo unos momentos en el número que marcaba y luego lo anotó en una libreta. Sebastián desde su posición de pie echaba miradas hacia abajo para controlar los movimientos del hombre. Dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que no le veía y cada día se maldecía más por la cobardía de no ir hasta Le Rouge y pedirle una explicación a la cara.

"¿Qué explicación, Sebastián?" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

"¿Le dirás que le amas, que estas confundido?"

"¿Olvidas que Ciel de alguna forma es un servidor sexual de la misma forma en que cualquier prostituta lo es?"

Suspiró.

-¿Enamorado, señor Michaelis?- La voz del sastre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sí... Claro. -Respondió con una sonrisa insegura. - Perdone que le apresure, pero debo irme a trabajar.

-Le entiendo, señor Michaelis. Igualmente, ya terminamos por hoy. Le espero en una semana para que vuelva a tallarse el traje y, ya no pierda peso por favor. - Río. - De lo contrario tendremos que hacerle otro traje.

-¿He perdido peso? - Preguntó curioso.

-Algo. Ahora que le tomo medidas para el ajuste veo que tendrá que ser bastante. - Aseguró el hombre.

-Vaya... No sé, creo que no he tenido mucho tiempo de comer en estos días. - Agregó. - Bien, me voy. Le veré en una semana, señor Sanders.

-Nos vemos, señor Sebastián. - Le despidió con un apretón de manos y el moreno salió rumbo a su auto, el cual había dejado aparcado frente a la tienda.

Se subió y condujo hasta el edificio en el que estaba la clínica. Se sentía extraño sin él y en sus ojos se echaba de ver por los enormes círculos violáceos que en la mañana se veía obligado a cubrir con un poco del maquillaje de Geneviere.

No importaba cuántas veces hiciera el amor con ella, al final de la jornada se sentía tan vacío como al principio. Esperaba a que ella se durmiera, se levantaba y bebía unos cuantos tragos de whiskey hasta casi el amanecer. ¡Y qué odio le sentía a Ciel en esos momentos! ¡Qué deseos de vengarse de su persona por haberle visto la cara de idiota! Sin embargo, después de dormir un poco su sentido común regresaba y se daba cuenta que era estúpido pelear con alguien que ni siquiera sabía que le odias.

¿Y vengarse? ¿Podría vengarse de alguna forma? Intentaba contener esas ideas. Sacaba la tarjeta de Le Rouge que Madame Red le entregara después de su charla de ese día y pensaba en llamar. En pedir hablarle y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba.

No obstante, los planetas muchas veces parecen alinearse para que uno obtenga lo que busca. Y muy poco sabía Sebastián sobre lo que sucedería ese día que parecía tan común.

Llegó a la clínica y saludó a Lydia como siempre. Luego se metió en su despacho y comenzó a preparar los expedientes de los pacientes que tenía citados para ese día. La carpeta de un chico llamado Christian que había sido bipolar desde que tenía ocho años llamó su atención. Había pacientes que necesitaban muchos años de terapia para mejorar.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sebastián estiró la mano y tomó el auricular. - ¿Sí, Lydia?

"El doctor Grey le llama." - Respondió la chica con su clásica vocecilla aguda.

-Gracias. Comuníquemelo, por favor.

"Claro."

-¿Charles? - Preguntó al aire en el teléfono.

"¡Sebastián! ¡Hola!" Saludó el hombre al otro lado.

-¡Tiempo sin hablar contigo! - Exclamó el moreno. - ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

"Pues ni sabes. Hace dos semanas que estoy en Nueva York. Estoy trabajando para Hospital Mental de Buffalo. ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Este lugar me da escalofríos de solo verlo! Pero se están implementando nuevas prácticas y creo que sería útil para ti incorporarte al grupo."

Mentalmente Sebastián recordó que Grey siempre había sido algo excéntrico en cuanto a sus gustos en el trabajo. Sebastián prefería su clínica, lejos de todas esas cosas que de alguna manera le daban terror. –No creo que me sea posible unirme a tu equipo, Charles. Últimamente he estado muy ocupado con los preparativos de mi boda. – Se sintió sonar un tanto como niña emocionada pero, no le importó.

"¡Ay, hombre! ¡No seas aguafiestas! Ven a conocer por lo menos." Continuó Grey. El moreno se preguntaba si seguiría teniendo su cabello rubio platinado largo y recogido en una coleta como cuando estudiaban. "¿Y vas a casarte? ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias y pues… De acuerdo. Te avisaré el día en que vaya para allá. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y tomamos algo.

La conversación continuó durante unos minutos más. Tiempo en el cual, Grey alegremente comentaba algunos de los métodos que estaban utilizando en su lugar de trabajo y Sebastián se dedicaba a dar su punto de vista sobre ellos.

Ambos se despidieron y colgó el teléfono. En ese momento escuchó unas voces venir de fuera. ¿Lydia discutía con alguien? El moreno se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta. Su sorpresa no fue minúscula al ver a la persona que intentaba entrar en su despacho sin cita. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

.

.

Hacía días que comía muy poco. Menos de lo que acostumbraba. No sabía lo que sentía pero parecía ser un vacío muy en lo profundo de su pecho. El panadero que trabajaba para Madame Red fue el único en notarlo pues, Ciel ya no insistía en conseguir otra pieza de pastel de chocolate, y él ya no tenía que estar partiendo el resto del pastel en porciones más pequeñas para ocultar las extra que Ciel comía.

Mascó su cigarro y se cepilló el cabello con los dedos. -Ciel, ¿no te apetece un trozo de pastel? – Se animó a preguntar, acercándose al menor.

-No. – Respondió, volviendo a esconder la mitad de su rostro en el espacio que dejaban sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. – No me siento bien, Bard.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el rubio, sentándose frente a él. - ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora tu tía y el gilipollas de Brian?

-Nada. Yo… Estúpido me he ilusionado con una persona. – Sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Bard.- Él.

-¿Doctor Sebastián Michaelis? – Leyó el rubio con cierta incredulidad. - ¿Psicólogo? ¡Ah, Ciel! Ese tipo es uno más de esos charlatanes que parecen vendedores. Ya sabes, te hablan y te hablan hasta convencerte de lo que ellos dicen.

-¡Él no es así! – Protestó el ojiazul.- Él es diferente… Seguro se cansó de mí. – Y su mirada reflejó mucha tristeza. – Fue la única persona que en todo este tiempo me dedicó un abrazo y una caricia que no fuera malintencionada. Y ahora se fue…

-No, Ciel. Seguro no ha podido venir. Recuerda que las tarifas de tu tía son muy altas.- Le consoló. - ¿Por qué no le buscas?

-Sabes que mi… Madame Red no me deja ir solo a ninguna parte.

-No tienes por qué ir solo. – Se acercó más a él para poder hablar en voz baja.- Voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas a las tiendas. Siempre uno de los guardias me ayuda a conducir la camioneta. Podrías venir con nosotros y escapar. – Le devolvió la tarjeta.- Después de todo, sabes dónde encontrarle.

Ciel le miró atento.- ¿Y si me atrapan?

–Por lo menos lo intentaste.

-Tienes razón.

Y en menos de dos horas, Ciel se hallaba corriendo fuera de una tienda con Dante pisándole los talones, era uno de los guardias de su tía. Las imágenes pasaban precipitadamente en su mente.

Los besos, las caricias de Sebastián…

El viaje en la camioneta de la panadería de hace un rato…

La mano de Bard deslizando un billete de cinco dólares hacia atrás para que el menor pudiera tomar el bus…

Corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Tocó su bolsillo y sintió con tranquilidad el bulto de su inhalador. Cruzó la calle sin ver nada… Sin saber que aquella sería su salvación hasta que escuchó el estrépito.

Un vehículo había estado a punto de arrollarlo y al intentar evitarlo, había acabado por arrollar a Dante. El hombre rodó por el suelo. Ciel lo contempló solo como un bulto negro debido al traje que vestía.

El panadero se aseguró que el hombre estuviera inconsciente antes de gritar. "¡Corre, Ciel! ¡Corre!"

El menor terminó de cruzar aquella calle transitada y continuó corriendo, como si temiera que de alguna puerta salieran Brian o Madame Red. Su camisa blanca de manga corta se movía con el viento, apretándola contra su cuerpo y marcando aquella figura que en sus momentos era tan codiciada.

No detuvo la carrera hasta llegar a la avenida principal del pueblo y coger un bus. Se sentó en la fila de atrás. Asustado. Sentía como si todos lo estuvieran viendo, como si todos le conocieran y supieran el teléfono de Le Rouge, la dirección de aquel lugar y fueran a avisar a alguien.

Paranoia…

Y entonces contempló el edificio y se precipitó a entrar. Literalmente, corrió hasta el ascensor y llegó a la puerta 666 en el sexto nivel casi con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Está el doctor Sebastián? – Preguntó a la mujer que le abrió la puerta.

.

.

.

El momento en que le vio frente a él. ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba deseando tomarlo por un brazo y llevarlo a su oficina para besarlo! Su odio, por otra parte, estaba jugando en contra suya.

Le hizo una seña a Lydia para que la mujer detuviera el sermón sobre pedir cita que le daba al menor. – Él puede entrar sin cita. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Perdone, doctor. Yo no sabía. –Se disculpó ella.

-No importa. Ahora ya lo sabes. – Respondió. –Ven, Ciel. Vamos adentro. – Añadió, tomando la mano del ojiazul y llevándolo hasta su oficina.

Ciel se dejó llevar. Una vez el moreno cerró la puerta, él respiró más aliviado. – Espera. – Murmuró, tomando su inhalador y dándole un jalón al tiempo que presionaba. Con los dedos tamborileó en su pierna los segundos para exhalar.

El moreno le observó con atención. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has escapado?

-Lo hice. Por favor… ¡Por favor, no le digas a nadie que estoy contigo! – Se acercó a él y lo tomó por las solapas de la bata blanca que se ponía el mayor sobre la camisa cuando estaba en la clínica. – Yo… Yo te quiero. Te extraño y haría cualquier cosa para que me lleves a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí… - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Sebastián le miró aparentemente perplejo, pues por dentro le llamaba "mentiroso" a gritos.

Entonces recordó algo y su mente creó un plan para vengarse de aquél que solamente quería utilizarle. – Tengo un lugar a donde puedo llevarte. Está a un par de horas de aquí. Si le llamó ahora a un amigo él podría ubicarnos fácilmente.

-¿Qué lugar es ése? – Preguntó el ojiazul con la mirada fija en el mayor.

-Mmm… Es algo como un hotel. – Respondió el moreno, primero serio para cerrar con una sonrisa. "Qué fácil va ser vengarme de ti, Ciel." Pensó. – Toma. – Dijo extendiéndole unas monedas. – Compra algo en la máquina de afuera y mientras yo llamaré a mi amigo.

Ciel tomó el dinero y accidentalmente acarició su mano. Sebastián estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que planeaba. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzó la puerta el menor, no se detuvo de tomar el teléfono y hacer esas dos llamadas tan necesarias.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto en auto, Sebastián no habló mucho y Ciel aprovechó para descansar un poco. El moreno había hecho una parada en su apartamento en medio del viaje para hablar con su prometida y coger algo de ropa. Sonriente incluso, le había dicho a Ciel que Geneviere era una mujer muy crédula y que no había problema con ella por el tiempo que se ausentaría.

El menor creyó en sus palabras, como siempre lo había hecho. Sin embargo, sentía que algo en toda esa historia no era verdad.

¡Y vaya terrible parte que era mentira en toda la historia que rodeó a aquel martes negro en la vida del ojiazul!

No obstante, el ojiazul aún se sentía con la plena confianza que todo iría bien. Contempló la noche que los había acogido de repente y se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

.

.

.

 _"Charles."_

 _"¿Qué sucede, Sebastián?"_

 _"¿Me ayudarías a vengarme de alguien?"_

 _"¿Vengarte? ¿Qué… Qué quieres hacer?"_

 _"Voy a llevar a alguien a Buffalo conmigo. Es alguien que me engañó y a quien quiero dar una lección."_

 _"Ahhh… Quieres darle un susto" Río. "Claro. Tráelo aquí. Te ayudaremos."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ciel despertó de repente. Estaba sobre una superficie blanda y las luces estaban apagadas. Se restregó los ojos con una mano y se sentó. Deslizó las manos lentamente por la superficie donde se hallaba. Ya no era el auto de Sebastián eso era seguro y la oscuridad que apenas le permitía ver sombras en medio de ella no ayudaban.

¿Era una cama? Tocó la orillas y se empujó hasta ella. Continuó palpando a su alrededor en busca de una lámpara o algo.

-¿Sebastián? - Preguntó mirando a los lados, esperando cualquier signo de que alguien estuviera con él.

Una mano impactó contra su rostro haciéndolo caer de nuevo acostado al tiempo que se encendía la luz de la lámpara. - ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te burlarías de mí otra vez? – Alegó el moreno, apretando una mano contra su cuello.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ciel, luchando por empujar la mano de Sebastián. - ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

-¿Creías que no me daría cuenta que solo me utilizarías para escapar de ahí? – Se subió sobre él. Ahora que el menor lo veía, Sebastián llevaba nuevamente la bata de médico y él… en medio de su desconcierto miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba su ropa sino una bata blanca de tela algodonosa.

-¡Sebastián te equivocas! – Gritó palmeándole la cara con todas sus fuerzas y obligándolo a soltarle el cuello. – ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

El moreno, siendo más fuerte, lo sujetó por ambas manos contra la cama. El ojiazul forcejeaba pero no era capaz de liberarse.- Estamos en donde pertenecerás desde ahora… - Susurró en su oído. - ¡Grey ven! –Exclamó.

-¿Quién es Grey? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – Continuó retorciéndose.

-¡Tiene un ataque! – Exclamó nuevamente. En ese momento se encendieron las luces y un grupo de enfermeros ayudaron a Sebastián a detener al menor en la cama. Luego le levantaron y todo lo que Ciel pudo ver era que en aquella habitación había algo más que una cama.

Lo llevaron hasta el borde de una pila de agua y lo agarraron de los brazos para meter su rostro por completo en ella. No tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos ni de tomar aire, cuando sintió, era porque el agua estaba inundando todos sus sentidos.

Los enfermeros le retuvieron por unos instantes y luego le sacaron del agua.

-Bienvenido al Instituto Mental de Buffalo. – Dijo Grey, sonriendo complacido al ver menor empapado.

-Yo no estoy loco. – Murmuró el ojiazul, asustado. - ¡Yo no tengo nada! – Gritó.

-Eso dicen todos aquí.- Respondió Sebastián.

-Señores… un baño más y luego le llevan a su habitación. – Ordenó el hombre de cabellos platinados.

Los enfermeros asintieron y antes que Ciel pudiera oponer resistencia, se hallaba una vez más tragando agua helada. Se retorció con todas sus fuerzas pero, el agarre de los hombres le lastimaba más si lo hacía, por lo que al final cedió y se quedó quieto.

Los hombres le sacaron y comenzó a toser. Su garganta y sus ojos ardían, su nariz también. Temblaba de frío de pies a cabeza y lo último que le dedicó al moreno fue una mirada asustada, confundida y sobre todo triste.

Sebastián se sintió culpable, tanto que cuando todos abandonaron la habitación, una lágrima brotó de su ojo y corrió por su rostro.

.

.

.

Ciel fue llevado a una especie de celda alfombrada y con una reja en la puerta. Estaba descalzo, mojado y tenía mucho frío. Comenzó a toser y cada vez que lo hacía le dolía el pecho.

Se aferró a la reja y entonces algo rozó su hombro. Ciel se aferró más a la reja, horrorizado de voltear. No estaba solo ahí. En medio de la penumbra no había podido distinguirlo pero ahora lo sabía. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Qué me harás tú? – Preguntó, sin voltear.

-Nada. – Respondió una voz masculina y joven.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Mis padres me dejaron aquí porque creyeron que así se iría mi homosexualidad. – Respondió el chico con pesar.

-¿Ah sí? – Ciel se giró para enfrentar a su acompañante pero no encontró nada espeluznante. Solamente un chico con cabello rubio algo despeinado. El resto no era muy visible para los ojos del menor.

-Sí. Ellos reciben gente aquí por conveniencia muchas veces. Mis padres tienen mucho dinero y lo han hecho para asustarme y para alejarme de él. – Replicó con tristeza. La mano del rubio tocó entonces el hombro de Ciel nuevamente y se dio cuenta que estaba mojado. – Y tu te has portado mal por lo que veo.

-Yo no hice nada. – Dijo rompiendo en llanto. – Yo soy una marioneta que todos utilizan en un burdel. Creí en alguien y ese alguien me trajo aquí.

-¿Grey? – Preguntó el rubio.

-No. Se llama Sebastián pero, conoce a ese tal Grey. Él cree que me burlé de él. Pero en verdad que no. Yo solo le busqué porque le extrañaba. – Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquilo. – Le abrazó el rubio. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ciel. ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Alois. Ven. Voy a darte una cobija para que te quites eso mojado y te cubras.

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que Ciel imaginaba. Ahora podía ver la habitación con claridad. No había cama alguna. Alois tenía un par de almohadas en el suelo y las cobijas. Ahora mismo, el rubio estaba completamente dormido y el ojiazul le miró con cierto cariño. De no ser por él, seguro se encontraría mucho peor.

Tosió. El pecho continuaba doliéndole. Intentó tomar una bocanada profunda de aire pero le era casi imposible. Su pecho estaba congestionado y sabía lo que eso significaba. Volvió a toser y esta vez fue más difícil respirar. Le estaba dando un ataque de asma y era algo que no podía controlar.

Se puso intentó poner de pie pero estaba muy mareado por lo que consideró que era mejor andar a gatas hasta la reja nuevamente e intentar pedir ayuda.

.

.

.

 _"Madame Red…"_

 _"¿Quién habla?"_

 _"Soy Sebastián Michaelis. No debe preocuparse. Su sobrino está conmigo. Solamente quiero tenerle conmigo esta noche para darle una pequeña lección."_

 _"Está libre de hacerlo, señor Michaelis. De hecho, se lo agradezco."_

 _"No tenga cuidado. Puede recogerlo mañana en el hospital mental de Buffalo."_

Y Sebastián no sabía lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir de haber dicho eso la tarde anterior.

Todos los deseos de venganza que sentía se tornaron por más estúpidos después de encontrar a Ciel tirado en la alfombra de la habitación en la que lo dejaran la otra noche.

-¡Oxígeno! ¡Necesito oxígeno! – Gritó, al momento de abrir la puerta y notar que sus labios estaban violáceos. – Tiene asma. – Dijo más para sí mismo, recordando el inhalador que había encontrado en su ropa.

Los paramédicos se abrieron paso de inmediato, llevándole una camilla. Sebastián ya sostenía al menor en sus brazos. Le colocaron el oxígeno y una medicina intravenosa para el asma.

Alois, quien escuchó todo el bullicio, se levantó de inmediato y todavía pudo ver al moreno marchándose. - ¿Era ése Sebastián Michaelis? – Se preguntó.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde. Ciel despertó. Lastimosamente no fue para sentirse mejor.

-Buenos días, querido sobrino. –Saludó Madame Red.

El menor tragó en seco, sintiendo que le costaba respirar aún con el oxígeno puesto. No sabía si había despertado de una pesadilla para caer en otra peor.

-Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado. Estabamos preocupados. Pero gracias al señor Michaelis te localizamos.

Y Ciel sintió que la puñalada de esta vez era peor que el que le hubiera llevado a ese lugar.

"Sebastián me traicionaste."

El moreno desde la rejilla que cubría la ventana de la puerta contempló la escena. Y nunca en su vida se sintió más culpable que en ese momento. Había castigado a Ciel de una manera realmente cruel.


	7. Seven

En una fría y húmeda tarde  
en una habitación llena de vacío.  
Cerca de una vía libre  
confieso que estaba perdido en las páginas  
de un libro lleno de muerte.

En tu casa quiero estar  
habitación por habitación  
pacientemente  
Esperaré por ti ahí  
como una piedra  
Esperaré por ti ahí  
solo...

Se sentó en la cama. Espejo en mano y un estúpido antifaz en la otra. Era una suerte que ese día decidieran llevar esas cosas en el rostro o estaría en un grave problema... quizás utilizando maquillaje.

Se quedó quieto por un instante, recordando. Era difícil olvidar lo que había sucedido hacia dos días después de volver a Le Rouge.

"¿Sabes algo, Ciel?" La mano me está picando por darte de bofetadas." Le dijo Brian al momento de verlo. "Esta vez si nos vamos a asegurar que no te vuelvas a escapar. ¿Me escuchaste?" El hombre tomo al ojiazul por un brazo y le lanzo al suelo. Dos de los guardias del lugar le sujetaron y Brian, su cabello canoso y sus manos fuertes, aprovecharon para darle un puñetazo en el ojo y tantas bofetadas que la cara le ardía.

"Acuéstenlo en el suelo." Ordenó. Sus ayudantes obedecieron de inmediato. "Pero lo quiero desnudo. Quiero apreciar como marco ese cuerpecito."

"Los clientes podrían quejarse." Dijo uno de los guardias, mientras el otro le ponía de pie, arrancando su ropa sin ningún cuidado. Ciel le miro con odio y cruzo los brazos. "Para lo que me importa." Respondió Brian.

"¿Vas a quedarte callado?" Pregunto el que lo desvestía riendo con sorna. "¿No sabes lo que Brian va a hacerte?"

El ojiazul no respondió. Solo se les quedo viendo y profirió un leve gemido cuando fue empujado en sus rodillas y luego boca abajo sobre el suelo. Se quedó mirando a los pies de Brian. Sus zapatos estaban polvosos... Tenía que distraer la mente... "¡Ah!" Gimió al primer golpe. El hombre se había quitado el cinturón y estaba golpeandolo con la hebilla de este. "¡Ah!" Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. "Sebastián..." Murmuró en voz muy baja. Sin importar lo mal que le había tratado el moreno no podía dejar de pensar en él. Mentalmente se preguntaba quién tendría que ser para que el mayor no se hubiera burlado de él, para que en el momento en que escapó con él no huyese sino que le fuera a encerrar a ese terrible lugar.

La espalda le ardía cuando se puso de pie. Los hombres se alejaron riendo y él se quedó levantando la ropa del suelo. - Ciel... ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo?

Ciel jamás le respondía pero no pudo contener las palabras ni un minuto más. Se giró y le dio una sonrisa ladeada. El ojo le punzaba y la espalda le dolía pero ya nada le importaba. - Porque contrario a ti, yo no voy a conformarme nunca con vivir en un mundo lleno de porquería.

-Quizás esta sea una de porquería como dices pero, ahora tú eres parte de ella, Ciel. - Se acercó al menor y sujetó su rostro con una mano, hundiendo sus uñas en las mejillas del ojiazul. - ¿O es qué acaso crees que tus padres vendrán desde el otro mundo para ayudarte?

-Voy a salir de acá... Eso puedo jurártelo. - Masculló. Los golpes parecían haberle recordado que debía mantener la dignidad y no llorar por cada cosa que le sucedía. Se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja y se marchó a su habitación.

Sin embargo, ahora que recordaba eso se daba cuenta también que ya dos días habian pasado y el continuaba igual. Hoy estaba dispuesto a mejorar un poco las cosas para él.

Existía una manera de mejorar en Le Rouge. Ser uno de ellos.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y Ciel se preparó para esa noche. Sebastián por su parte, decidió que no se quedaría una noche mas lamentándose, que en esta ocasión tampoco mentiría... al menos no en la proporción acostumbrada.

"Gen... Voy a ir con los chicos a un club."

"¿Qué? ¿Y lo dices así en esa forma?" Respondió ella molesta

"No lo puedo evitar. En verdad quiero ir con ellos. Si no te parece pues la verdad no me importa." Y colgó. Nunca antes le hablo así, pero hoy sentía que su persona explotaría si no iba a ese maldito bar y buscaba a Ciel.

En el camino se detuvo frente a una tienda. Se puso el saco para bajar del auto porque el aire gélido estaba soplando con todas sus fuerzas. Acomodó las solapas debajo del cuello de la camisa y se dedicó un momento a observar su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor del vehículo. Quería verse bien para él... aunque en su interior luchara por no aceptarlo.

Caminó hasta la pequena tienda, compró la caja de chocolates mas elegante que vio y se la llevó muy bien empacada de regreso al auto. Esta mañana se había dedicado a investigar cosas sobre Ciel. No era posible que él no tuviese informacion del menor y su pasado. Era algo que tenía que saber.

Y era muy interesante lo que había descubierto.

.

.

.

A eso de las ocho de la noche cruzó las puertas del sitio que siempre estaba iluminado en tonos rojos. No cabía duda que su dueña amaba ese color. De hecho, se detuvo un par de veces para ver si la mujer estaba en la recepción pero, esta vez no era ella quien estaba.

Sebastián sonrió. Estaba agradecido con el destino por ese momento de buena suerte. Avanzó hasta el mostrador. La chica de cabellos negros y mechones rosas dejó lo que escribía para subir la vista hacia él. - Buenas noches, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas noches. Quisiera la habitacion siete y... - Se acercó mas a la chica para no tener que decirlo en voz alta. - A Ciel.

-Ahh... Lo tengo. - Dijo ella devolviéndole en una sonrisa. - Ahora mismo le diré. Solo que va a demorarse unos minutos porque él está haciendo un baile para los del segundo nivel.

-¿Un baile? - Preguntó el moreno sorprendido. De lo que había visto de Ciel no era alguien a quien le gustase bailar. - ¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro. Solo suba las escaleras del fondo. - Respondió, señalándole hacia el interior del lugar.

Sebastián le sonrió y de inmediato se lanzó hacia la dirección que la chica había apuntado. En sus visitas anteriores ni siquiera habia notado la presencia de un segundo nivel.

El lugar era diferente del primer nivel. Aquí no habían mesas. Únicamente una especie de mesa redonda que servía a las strippers como escenario. Hoy no era una chica la atracción, sino el ojiazul con un antifaz dorado sonriendo picarescamente mientras se quitaba la camisa y bailaba ligeramente, moviéndose sensual. Comenzó a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones y a mover las caderas ligeramente.

Algunas chicas entre los espectadores gritaban de emocion porque les parecía tierno y hasta atractivo. No obstante, los hombres, aunque callados en su mayoría, miraban al ojiazul con ojos de lujuria. Y Sebastián no se los reprochaba pues incluso el podía sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba su temperatura conforme lo veía moverse, recordar que con él Ciel gemía como loco... Poco importaba si eso era falso.

En cuanto vio que Ciel dejó de bailar, se marchó de inmediato hacia la habitación. Si le veía ahí era posible que no quisiera entrar con él y acabaría perdiendo la oportunidad de hablarle.

.

.

.

Bajó del segundo nivel con los bolsillos llenos de billetes de diferentes denominaciones y Lorena se acercó para hablarle y mencionarle sobre el cliente que le esperaba en la habitacion siete. El ojiazul profirió un suspiro. - ¿Te ha dado su nombre?

-No. - Respondió la chica, pensándolo un instante. - Bueno, no te mentire. No se lo he preguntado. - Se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. No importa. Igual... debo atenderle. - Añadió cansinamente y se dirigió hacia la mencionada habitación.

Recorrió el pasillo tapizado de una alfombra de rombos y llegó a su destino. Llamó a la puerta dos veces para avisar su llegada pero, nadie le respondió ni le invitó a entrar. Aquello le pareció un tanto extraño, aún así giró la perilla y abrió.

Miró en el interior de la habitación. Nadie.

-¿Hola? - Dijo el menor, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Soy yo, Ciel. - Dijo la voz aterciopelada del moreno detrás suyo.

El ojiazul se giró de inmediato y le miró con reproche. - Tú. - Musitó solamente pero, en su rostro se notaba que tenía muchas más cosas qué decir. - ¿Qué buscas acá?

-Ciel... - No sabía por dónde comenzar. - Sé que lo que hice fue terrible y no tengo manera de pedirte perdón.

-No veo porque tendrías que pedirle perdón a alguien como yo. Soy solo un servidor sexual después de todo... Una puta como dicen muchos. ¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte con alguien como yo?

-Porque... aunque no quiera aceptarlo... No consigo verte como alguien con quien solo tengo que divertirme. - Musitó, bajando la mirada a la caja que llevaba en las manos. - De hecho, he querido traerte esto. - Extendió la caja al menor.

Ciel la miró, tentado de cogerla pero de inmediato abandonó la idea. - No... No la quiero.

-¿Por qué? Es una caja de los chocolates más finos de Nueva York.

-Lo sé. Pero no la quiero. - Susurró.

-Estoy seguro que comías muchos de estos en las fiestas que daban tus padres. - Dijo al ver que el ojiazul le daba neuvamente la espalda y caminaba hasta la cama. - Vamos, prueba uno. Sino quieres hacerlo como mi...

-¿Tu qué, Sebastián? - Pregunto sin moverse, sintiendo que su voluntad podía doblegarse ante él si decía lo que esperaba.

-Mi amante... - Finalizó. – O por lo menos considérame tu cliente.

El menor regresó en sus pasos y fue hasta la caja. - ¿Desea que pruebe un sabor en especial, señor Michaelis o puede ser cualquiera?

-No me hables así. - Susurró, acariciando el rostro del menor con una mano y apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, mientras sostenia la caja abierta para Ciel en la otra mano. - Perdóname. Haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

El ojiazul le miró a los ojos, al tiempo que tomaba un chocolate de la caja y lo mordía. Mil imagenes llegaban a su mente en ese momento. Sus padres, felices... bailando... Si tan solo no hubieran muerto. Él... riendo, cosa que ya olvidaba como hacer. - ¿Cualquier cosa? - Preguntó.

-Lo que sea.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. - Susurró, cepillando su rostro por un instante contra la palma del moreno para luego alejarse. - No vuelvas a sentir mi piel contra tus manos.

Sebastián cerró la mano en puño al verlo alejarse y le miró con tristeza. - ¿No quieres que vuelva a estar contigo entonces?

-No me refiero a eso. Puedes estar conmigo cuanto quieras pero, cada vez que lo estés... - Se dirigió a una gaveta de una mesita de noche y saco un par de guantes blancos. - Deberás utilizar esto. - Puntualizó, caminando hacia él y poniéndolos en su palma. - Nunca más vas a tocar mi piel nuevamente.

-Ciel... yo se que estás molesto conmigo pero... ¿tienes que ser tan cruel? - Dijo Sebastián, poniéndose de pie mientras aprisionaba los guantes dentro de su puño.

-¿Te parece cruel? - Tomó el antifaz con ambas manos y lo retiró de su rostro. - Esto es un poco mas cruel, ¿no crees? - El moreno se quedó inmóvil al ver el cardenal en el ojo de Ciel. Estaba completamente morado e hinchado. - Lo que me hicieron por tu causa...

-Yo no creí que llegarian a tanto. - Musitó, acercándose para observar la marca de cerca. Sin embargo, cuando acercó su mano al rostro del menor nuevamente, este le evitó automaticamente.

-No tienes los guantes. - Fue todo lo que dijo. – El problema es que tú nunca crees y, ¡vienes acá y haces lo que quieres conmigo creyendo que todo es como tú lo crees!

Sebastian suspiró, quizás de molestia o solo porque sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. Tomó los guantes y se los puso. - ¿Mejor? - Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro del menor. Posiblemente no se había dado cuenta de la verdad pero, en ese momento se sintió realmente triste. No volvería a sentir la suavidad y el calor de la piel de Ciel.

-Sí. - Murmuró el ojiazul.

-Si no puedo tocarte, ¿podría al menos besarte? - Preguntó, sosteniendo la mano bajo el mentón de su acompañante y acercando sus labios a los de contrario.

Ciel cerró los ojos. Un leve calor que comenzó por su espalda e invadió todo su cuerpo se cernía. No importaba que sucediera. Nadie tenía el poder que Sebastian tenía sobre él y... ni siquiera había tocado sus labios aún. - Puedes. No soy quien para negarle sus derechos a un cliente.

Sebastián enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul y le besó profundamente. El menor correspondió, inhalando el aroma del perfume del moreno. - Hueles muy bien. - Susurró contra los labios de éste.

-Me he arreglado para ti. - Respondió, sonriendo picarescamente.

El menor no se inmutó. Por el contrario, le dedicó una media sonrisa y luego se alejó de él unos pasos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse. - ¿Y puedes arreglarme a mi? - Preguntó, descubriendo las marcas que aún estaban en su espalda.

El moreno sintió un gran dolor. Él no creía en el alma ni nada de eso, pero por primera vez creía que el dolor que experimentaba no podía provenir de algo diferente. - Voy a curar a cada una de ellas. - Respondió, colocando sus manos a los lados de la cintura y besando suavemente la que tenía en el hombro para luego moverse hacia abajo lentamente y continuar el camino de besos.

Ciel cerro los ojos, maldiciendose mentalmente por no poder dejar de sentir placer bajo esos labios. Llevó las manos a su pecho, quizás con la certeza que tendría la voluntad suficiente de quitar las manos de Sebastián pero, no lo logró.

Sebastián llevó una mano en medio de sus piernas, acariciando por debajo de la tela y por encima de los pantalones del ojiazul ese bulto que no podía ocultarse por mas tiempo. - Quiero hacértelo. - Fue todo lo que murmuro el moreno antes de empujarle a la cama. – Me voy a morir de dolor por no poder tocarte como quiero pero, prefiero esto a nada porque… siento que ya no puedo continuar sin ti.

Y Ciel pensaba "yo tampoco" pero, mantuvo los labios cerrados, simplemente dejándose llevar por el mayor.

.

.

.

Ambos yacían desnudos sobre la cama. Ciel sacó un chocolate de la caja y Sebastián miraba hacia el techo con los guantes todavía puestos. - Así que investigaste sobre mis padres. - Musitó el menor, observando el dulce antes de morderlo.

-Un poco. Ciel no es un nombre común. - Dijo, girando el rostro levemente y sonriéndole. - Tu nombre es Ciel Phantomhive. Tus padres y tu aparecían en las revistas de sociedad muy seguido.

-Así es. Sin embargo, ahí no aparece que mi padre murió porque era un adicto al juego. Alguien arruinó el auto y... - Suspiró. - Yo no estaba ahí ese dia. Me dejaron en casa porque estaba enfermo del asma.

-Es una suerte que no fueras en ese auto. - Musitó el mayor, robándole la mitad del chocolate que tenía el menor en la mano y comiéndolo el.

-¿Es una suerte, en verdad? - Se quedó mirando hacia el techo. - Yo creo que hubiese sido mucho mejor mi destino si hubiera muerto ese día. Yo tenía que morir ese dia... No ellos. Ellos eran las únicas personas que me amaban.

-Te equivocas. - Susurró el moreno contra su oído. - Yo... siento algo muy especial por ti.

Ciel se giró y le regaló una sonrisa ladeada. - No trates de engañarme. Cuando quieres a alguien no le encierras en un hospital mental y luego lo regresas a quien lo esclaviza. - Se dio vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda. - ¿Quieres explicármelo? - No quería ver su cara. Era obvio que le mentiría.

-Celos... Rabia... Me fastidió profundamente el verte diciéndole a James Parker que era tu amor... que te encendía por dentro... - Masculló.

-Yo jamás dije eso a Parker. - Respondió el menor justo antes de recordar que su tía le habia drogado esa noche. - No he sido yo. Mi tía me ha drogado. Yo creí... creí que eras tú.

El moreno se sentó en la cama, buscando su rostro. - ¿En verdad? - Su corazón latió más deprisa y se inclinó en la cama para besarle. - Ciel... yo... – Se mordió el labio inferior. – No sé qué decirte… Me siento tan feliz contigo que… a veces creo que podría hacer muchas cosas que no debo solo para estar contigo.

Y en ese momento el móvil de Sebastián comenzó a timbrar.


	8. Eight

El rubio estaba sentado en la alfombra grisácea esperando a que el doctor Charles Grey apareciera para comenzar su turno. Tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que saber si existía alguna forma de contactar con Sebastián Michaelis y, después de todo el albino no había sido del todo malo con él.

Grey pasó en ese momento frente a la reja que le separaba del pasillo. - ¡Doctor Charles! - Exclamó Alois y el mayor se giró para verle. Era raro que el rubio le hablara a alguien. - Dime.

-¿Sería posible que habláramos unos minutos? ¿Por favor? - Inquirió el menor.

Charles lo pensó por un instante, pero convencido que no podía tratarse de nada extraño viniendo de Alois, asintió. - Claro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hace unos días vi al doctor Sebastián Michaelis por acá.

-¿Y? ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí... - Consideró unos instantes sus palabras antes de continuar. - Sé que es un muy buen psicólogo y... me preguntaba si existe alguna forma de poder recibir unas terapias con él. Usted sabe que si lograse mejorar, mi familia me sacaría de aquí.

-Mmm... Podemos considerarlo. Le preguntaré al supervisor de esta área e intentaremos que venga. ¿Te parece?

Alois le dedicó una sonrisa. - Mucho. Gracias.

.

.

.

"Lo siento, hijo. No puedo llevarte conmigo."

Recordaba esas palabras tan claramente como si las acabara de escuchar. Su madre había susurrado eso de una forma tan seca y simple que todavía conseguía darle escalofríos.

"Pero, ¿a dónde voy a ir?" Había preguntado él, con el corazón deteniéndosele por un instante. Su padre había muerto un par de meses atrás y ella ahora planeaba casarse nuevamente pero… él… él no le quería ni un poco. Y había algo peor: A ella eso no le importaba, ni le detendría de contraer nupcias.

Ella tomó aire, como quien considera por un instante qué se va a hacer con la botella de vino que se ha caído y derramado en la alfombra blanca. ¿Se le debe mover y que ensucie más o sería mejor tirar la alfombra con todo y botella? "Vas a ir a vivir con tus tíos. Ellos cuidarán de ti y… yo te visitaré seguido."

Sin embargo, "seguido" había evolucionado con el tiempo. Al principio, lo visitaba una o dos veces a la semana, luego fue solo una vez. Una vez al mes… Una vez cada seis meses… Hasta el día en que recibió una postal del "ahora viudo" señor Swift informándole que su madre había muerto.

Tenía quince años ese día. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de su tío cuando, por primera vez en cinco años, se sentó a su lado y conversó con él. No podía negar que el hombre era una buena persona. Tanto él como su tía, le habían dado siempre todo lo que necesitaba. No obstante, ambos vivían sumergidos en su vida, en sus trabajos, en la eterna sensación de una existencia sin hijos y, él salía sobrando.

"Hijo… Sé que en este momento no puedes explicarte qué sucedió. Es lo normal." Dijo su tío Charles, dándole un abrazo mientras él lloraba sin poder dejar de sujetar la postal con la mano izquierada. "Era tu madre y, a pesar de los muchos defectos que tenía sé que le amabas demasiado."

Sebastián había asentido, sin encontrar mayor consuelo. Su tío se alejó por un instante de él y metió la mano en su bolsillo. "Tu tía siempre me regaña. Pero, éste es el mejor remedio contra cualquier dolor. Pero solo toma una. " El moreno tomó la lámina de pastillas en la mano que tenía libre.

Y desde ese día, Sebastián Michaelis, a escondidas de sus tíos, se había convertido en un adicto al Demerol. Lo había comprado con sus mesadas, había trabajado para tener más dinero y adquirirlo, incluso lo había robado.

Tenía días en los que parecía no necesitarlo nunca más. De hecho, no lo había consumido desde que conoció a Ciel pero… el castigo que éste le había impuesto le estaba comiendo el alma.

Ese día en particular sentía que no podía respirar siquiera. La ansiedad estaba ahí, presente, recordándole que él estaba en este mundo solo para arruinar la vida de los demás. Sus tíos estarían decepcionados de él si supieran quién era… Geneviere lo odiaría si se enterará que le engañaba con un chico menor de edad… Y sobre todo Ciel, quien ya ni siquiera quería que le tocara pero, le aceptaba porque era mejor estar con él que con el resto de la escoria que visitaba Le Rouge. ¿Y su madre? ¿Le habría recordado siquiera cuando murió?

-Lydia.-Dijo al teléfono, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luchando por contenerlas.- Tráigame una ampolla de Demerol de las que tengo en el armario de las medicinas, por favor.

-Claro, doctor. – La voz de la chica se escuchó ligeramente triste. Sebastián sospechaba que la chica sabía de su adicción y quizás investigó sobre los peligros de ésta.

Unos minutos después la joven entró con el pequeño frasco. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa y esperó a que se marchara para sacar una jeringa de su escritorio. Luego removió la envoltura plástica de ésta, tomó la ampolla y clavó la jeringa en la tapadera de hule. Extrajo todo el líquido y arregló la jeringa, la dejó en el escritorio. Subió la manga de su camisa, ató un trozo de hule en el brazo izquierdo. Un lado con una mano, el otro extremo con la boca y clavó la jeringa en la vena cuando ésta saltó levemente de su lugar.

Cuando terminó de inyectar el líquido dejó la jeringa en el escritorio y desató su brazo. Suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. La sensación inmediata era única. Relajante y… ya se imaginaba el escándalo que se le armaría cuando Geneviere viera el morado que dejaba la inyección en su brazo.

"¡Demonios, Sebastián! ¡Crees que sigues siendo un niño y te sigues inyectando esa porquería!" Su amada era muy dulce, muy amorosa pero, completamente intolerante a cualquier defecto que él tuviera.

Y el moreno no la culpaba. La chica había sido abanderada de su escuela, primer lugar del grupo ecológico de la universidad y "Cum Laude" al graduarse de ésta. Él no había sido un mal estudiante, de hecho, fue bastante bueno pero, jamás alcanzó esos honores y no era "la-persona-todo-lo-hago-bien" como era el caso de Geneviere. Lo que más le atormentaba era que pronto se casaría con ella y, no era que no le amara pero, los días avanzando le provocaban una sensación de querer salir corriendo a cualquier parte.

Aún podía recordar los gritos en el teléfono del otro día. "¡Estás con otra! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sebastián eres un asco!". Había tenido que dejar a Ciel y salir prácticamente corriendo. "Amor, voy para allá. No te alteres. " Y entonces, se dio cuenta que ya no se sentía culpable porque "el amor de su vida" a veces le asfixiaba como el calor del mes de marzo. Tampoco reconoció en ningún momento que no estuviese con nadie, cosa que para su suerte no había sido echada en cuenta por la joven.

Abrió de nuevo la gaveta y sacó los guantes que comprara ayer. Si tenía que usar algo para tocar a Ciel sería algo que le perteneciera. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir esa asquerosa sensación de castigo que odiaba desde niño.

De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta. - ¿Quién? – Preguntó volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Soy yo, Sebastián.- Respondió la voz de Claude al otro lado de la puerta.

-Entra.

El mayor abrió la puerta y al ver su cara de sorpresa, Sebastián supo que se veía peor de lo que creía. - ¿Qué diablos? ¡Joder, Sebastián! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

El moreno se río. – Como que no supieras…

-¿Otra vez? – Claude se sentó delante del escritorio, arqueando una ceja. - ¿Y ahora por qué?

Sebastián suspiró y se compuso en la silla. – Depresión, Claude. Simple y vaga depresión. – Se frotó la frente con una mano y le miró.- ¿Y tú qué te trae por acá?

El mayor se mordió el labio inferior y pensó la respuesta por un instante.-Quiero consultate algo como psicólogo.

Ahora sí, Sebastián recobró el 80 por ciento de su cordura y se sentó correctamente. - ¿Cómo psicólogo? ¿Tanto te atormenta, Claudito? – Preguntó, riendo.

El otro le regaló una expresión de pocos amigos y el moreno volvió a ponerse serio. - ¿Alguna vez has experimentado el que alguien se pierda de la faz de la tierra para ti?

.

.

.

Esa noche no le importó nada. No llamó a nadie. Simplemente tomó los guantes, los echó en su bolsillo y se puso el saco para salir rumbo al ascensor y rumbo a su vehículo.

No sabía si era un efecto secundario del Demerol pero, lo que sí era seguro es que se sentía muy bien.

Condujo más rápido de lo que pensaba y en menos de quince minutos se encontraba estacionándose frente a Le Rouge. Se dirigió a la entrada y de inmediato a la recepción.

El ojiazul estaba sentado en la orilla de uno de los escalones al fondo y desde ahí le vio. Era una sensación extraña cada vez que le observaba. Irremediablemente deseaba estar cerca de él, aunque a veces era difícil encontrar motivos para hacerlo. No obstante, si Ciel se había caracterizado por algo toda su vida, era por ser capaz de notar los pequeños detalles. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver claramente el movimiento de los labios del mayor al pronunciar su nombre, seguido por "habitación siete".

Ciel sonrió y se dirigió a la mencionada habitación, no sin antes pasarse un instante por la habitación de una de sus compañeras. Había algo que necesitaba utilizar para esa ocasión. Después de todo, Sebastián gustaba de las mujeres más que de los hombre o no habría sido él con quien tuviese su primera vez.

Así pues, el ojiazul sonrió picarescamente al observarse frente al espejo, colocando sobre su ropa la prenda que robara del armario de la chica.

En ese momento, la chica de la recepción tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante. - Dijo el menor, girándose para asegurarse que se tratara de quien creía, al tiempo que escondía la prenda tras su espalda.

-¿Ciel? - Preguntó ella, asomándose por la puerta. Los mechones rojos de su cabello tintado caían grácilmente sobre su cara. - Un cliente vendrá contigo.

-Gracias. - Y por primera vez en muchos días, se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

Sebastián fue hacia la habitación, giró el pomo de la puerta y lo que vio a continuación le dejó boquiabierto.

Ciel estaba sentado en la cama vistiendo únicamente un babydoll color negro que se le ajustaba en las caderas. Una pierna doblada y la otra extendida, colgando por la orilla de la cama.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo el moreno, mordiendo su labio inferior. Algo que al menor le encantaba que hiciera cada vez que sonreía.

-Buenas noches. – Respondió Ciel sonriendo también. - ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Claro…

-Sé que te gustan las mujeres, Sebastián y quería complacerte siendo una siquiera en una pequeña parte. – Musitó el ojiazul, tomándole por el rostro y plantándole un beso en los labios.

El moreno iba a rodear su cintura, pensando que aquella loca idea de los guantes había quedado atrás, que no tenía que sufrir más por eso. No obstante, cuando sus manos estaban a solo unos centímetros de tocar aquella espalda nívea, el ojiazul le detuvo. - ¿Y los guantes?

-Vamos… Solo déjame tocar tu piel un instante. – Suplicó, cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo los labios tan cerca de los de Ciel que podía sentir su respiración.- Por favor… - El menor estaba a punto de negarse cuando las últimas palabras del moreno rompieron ese vacío en su interior. – Por favor, mi amor…

Ciel lo pensó un instante, abrió los ojos y miró el rostro del moreno. ¡Estaba tan cerca y ahora podía contemplarlo como había querido desde hacía días! Sin detenerse más tiempo, tomó las manos del moreno y las colocó en sus hombros.

Sebastián jadeó por lo bajo. El placer que había sentido al tocar esa piel nuevamente era algo mejor que las ampollas que se inyectaba. – Ciel… - Susurró, buscando los labios del menor a ojos cerrados. Éste le dio un ligero beso y luego se alejó unos pasos. – Ahora póntelos. – Ordenó.

El moreno abrió los ojos y le miró, entregándole un rostro que decía "¿en verdad?" con aquella expresión que a veces se tornaba tan tierna que Ciel sentía derretirse.- Ahora. –Enfatizó el menor, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para contener sus deseos.

Tomó los guantes y se los puso, para luego avanzar hacia el menor. Se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. – Acuéstate.

Ciel se sonrojó y obedeció. Sebastián le ponía algo nervioso. Mientras, el moreno se quitó el cinturón y lo botó al suelo junto con la demás ropa, mostrando su torso descubierto, al tiempo en que se desabrochaba los pantalones. – Me gusta tu lencería… - Musitó, apoyando una rodilla en la cama. Ciel retrocedió, las piernas abiertas y una a cada lado de la rodilla del moreno. – Sin embargo, me gustas más sin ella porque… - Los ojos borgoña del moreno brillaban, mientras su mano enguatada se deslizaba por el muslo del menor. – Te amo como hombre… No necesitas ser una mujer.

El menor le miró a los ojos y jadeó suavemente, disfrutando del contacto de la tela del guante contra su pierna. ¡Maldición! Nunca antes deseó que un hombre lo tomara tanto como lo deseaba cada vez que Sebastián aparecía. Pero esta vez no tendría más precauciones. Tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y lo jaló hacia él, provocando que Sebastián cayera sobre él mientras él quedaba acostado en la cama. Sus labios se unieron y una pasión de besos se desató entre ambos.

Sebastián arrancó el camisón del cuerpo de Ciel y éste deslizó su mano derecha entre los pantalones del moreno para tomar su miembro y sacarlo. Escucharlo que lo deseaba tal y como él era algo que no tenía precio. – Mmm… - La masculinidad del moreno estaba dura y él sintió como el calor dentro de su cuerpo crecía al sentirla en su mano.

El ojiazul rodeó las caderas del moreno con sus piernas. Sebastián le besaba el cuello y daba ligeros mordiscos por instantes. Podía sentir como el miembro de Ciel rozaba contra su abdomen y eso le ponía más caliente.

El moreno terminó de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior para acomodarse entre las piernas de Ciel. El ojiazul le miró a los ojos y alzó las caderas ligeramente para que el miembro de Sebastián chocara contra su entrada. No quería que el mayor tuviese consideración con él, simplemente quería sentirlo dentro.

Sebastián entendió sus intenciones y le penetró de una sola estocada, sintiendo ese cuerpo estremecerse de placer y dolor ante sus acciones. Quizás pensó detenerse en algún momento pero, los susurros de Ciel le convencieron de comenzar a embestir ese delicioso cuerpo. –Fóllame, Sebastián.

El moreno cerró los ojos, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sintiendo ese pequeño agujero esancharse y encogerse alrededor de su pene. - ¡Ah, Ciel!

Los cabellos negros de Sebastián caían en su cara y Ciel solo atinó a buscar los labios del moreno y enredar su lengua con la del otro. Los espasmos de placer eran como olas que no le dejaban deterse y que no le permitían siquiera pensar. "¡Más!¡Más!" Era todo lo que su cerebro articulaba en ese instante.

Sebastián hubiera deseado quedarse en aquel momento para siempre. Las uñas de Ciel rasguñaron su nuca cuando él consiguió tocar aquel punto de placer en el ojiazul, y no pudo evitar derramarse en su interior cuando sintió el orgasmo del menor debajo suyo. Definitivamente Ciel era exquisito y nada se le comparaba en este mundo.

Terminado el acto, Sebastián rodó en su costado, quedando ambos en posición horizontal a la cama y recostados. Sus pechos subían y bajaban ligeramente agitados. Como el brazo le dolia, el moreno levantó la mano ligeramente para poder observarlo bien con la luz. Ahí estaba, la marca de su pecado matutino.

Ciel se giró para verle y se quedó callado, simplemente prestando atención a lo que el mayor veía. - ¿Te has lastimado? – Preguntó, sentándose en la cama cuando vio el cardenal en el brazo del moreno.

-No. – Se sentó en la cama, peinó su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos y luego, con algo de vergüenza levantó los ojos hacia el menor. – Soy un adicto a un fármaco, Ciel… Y últimamente siento mucha necesidad de utilizarlo.

-¿Es el mismo que me has dado aquel día? – Preguntó el menor, tomando el brazo del moreno con sus manos y observando que había una marca más oscura pero, habían otras que comenzaban a desaparecer casi por completo.

Sebastián asintió, esperando el rechazo del ojiazul en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo que Ciel hizo le ayudó a comprender que siempre existe alguien que puede estar contigo sin importar tus defectos. Ciel tomó el brazo del moreno y lo besó suavemente, justo donde la marca estaba.


	9. Nine

Un beso frío recorrió su cuello, haciéndole gemir por lo bajo. A su mente vino la imagen de Ciel con sus enormes ojos azules y ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, por primera vez, agradeció el hecho de ser tan simplón cuando se trataba de caricias pues, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la realidad. Ya no estaba en Le Rouge y quien le besaba no era Ciel, sino Geneviere.

-Hace muchos días que no lo hacemos. - Susurró ella, sentándose sobre el regazo del moreno.

Sebastián sonrio ocultando su completa desnudez con la sábana, guardando la carcajada que se desataba en su interior al imaginar el escándalo que se le habría armado de haber dicho esa sencilla palabra. Ciel.

-Lo sé. Es que quería guardarlo para el día de la boda. - Respondió, sonriendo lascivamente mientras levantaba su camisón ligeramente y con sus dedos movía hacia un lado la parte de su ropa interior que cubría su sexo. -Pero... podríamos adelantar ese momento para hoy.

La verdad es que el cuerpo de Geneviere siempre había sido motivo para despertar la pasión de Sebastián. No obstante, la duda había surgido. Después de tantas veces de tener sexo con el ojiazul, ¿aún querría algo con ella?

Su cuerpo parecia responder mejor a eso que sus propios pensamientos pues, antes que pudiera darse cuenta, se hayaba frotando su miembro desnudo contra la humedad de su futura esposa. La chica comenzo a gemir suavemente. Tomó su cabello con sus manos y lo lanzó sobre su hombro derecho para luego inclinarse y besar a Sebastián.

-Seb... Mmm... - El miembro del moreno estaba completamente erecto y ella no quería desaprovecharlo.

Sebastian le sacó el camisón y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos. - ¿Quieres cabalgar? - Ella le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió. - Entonces tienes que montarte.

Geneviere entendió lo que su prometido quería. Levantó su trasero ligeramente, solo para volver a sentarse pero, asegurandose que el miembro de Sebastian le penetrara. - Ahh... - Jadeó, al sentir su masculinidad dentro de ella.

El moreno la sujetó de las caderas y cerró los ojos, ayudándola a moverse. Arriba y abajo. - Ahh... Ahh... - Jadeaba, mientras profanaba aquel cálido interior. Ella arqueó la espalda y comenzó a mover las caderas con más rapidez, provocando un sonido errático causado por los testículos del moreno que chocaban contra su trasero mientras ella se movía.

-¡Eso! ¡Sigue! - Exclamó el moreno, propinándole una nalgada para que la chica se moviera con mas rapidez. Sus pechos moviéndose en sincronía con su cuerpo.

Unos cuantos movimientos más y Sebastián no pudo soportarlo, tampoco ella cuando sintió la esencia del moreno en su interior.

-Sigues siendo tan bueno como lo recordaba. - Dijo, recostándose a su lado y besándole la mejilla.

-Solo porque tu sigues siendo igual de habilidosa al seducirme. - Respondió.

Geneviere se enfocoó por un instante en aquellos ojos borgoña que le encantaban pero, de repente, su vista rodó hacia abajo. Su sonrisa se esfumó por completo y tal como el moreno lo había previsto desde hace unos días, la reacción fue exactamente la que él había imaginado. - ¿Otra vez?

Sebastián sostuvo su mano. - Por favor... Déjame explicarte... He estado muy estresado y no pude resistirme...

Ella quitó su mano y arrugó el rostro, pensando por un momento lo que tenía que decir para hacer entender a Sebastián. - No entiendo por qué no comprendes que tener ese hábito te hace ser un perdedor. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Sebastián? ¿El resto de tu vida vas a lamentarte porque "mami" no estuvo para ti cuando tenías doce años?

El moreno no le respondió. Los ojos se le pusieron ligeramente rojos y solamente miró hacia abajo. - ¿Qué sucedió con esos días cuando me decías que todo podíamos superarlo juntos?

Ella bufó por lo bajo. - Esos días continúan. Pero, pronto formaremos una familia. No quiero nuestros hijos tengan un padre del que se avergüencen.

-¿Se avergüencen? ¿Te parece que van a avergonzarse de mí solo por eso? -Esta vez su tono fue más autoritario. - Voy a darles amor, voy a darles todo lo que necesiten.

-¿Y el ejemplo? ¿Qué voy a decirles cuando su miren que su padre tiene los brazos llenos de marcas o que se inyecta él mismo? - Se levantó de la cama y se paró al lado del moreno.

-Vas a decirles la verdad. Y ellos, como mi familia deberían apoyarme al igual que tú... - No pudo continuar porque en ese instante le vino un mareo extraño. Presionó dos dedos contra una de sus sienes y cerró los ojos.

Geneviere le observó y solo masculló. - Drogadicto de mierda.

Sebastián, en un momento de ira, la tomó por el brazo y apretó su muñeca. - Pues todavía estas a tiempo de casarte con alguien igual de perfecto que tú. Así que piénsalo. - La soltó con brusquedad, provocando que cayera sentada en la cama.

Arrojó la sabana a su lado y se levantó, decidido a ducharse y marcharse lo más pronto posible a su clínica. Lo necesitaba.

Entró al cuarto de baño y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Geneviere puso los ojos en blanco y simplemente evitó ponerle atencion a Sebastián.

Y en el baño, Sebastián decidió llamar a Grey. El albino todavía necesitaba apoyo en su grupo del hospital y Sebastián consideraba que podría crear una mentira sobre el hecho de "tener que pasar las noches en Buffalo" y, quizás, regresar de vez en cuando para ver a Ciel.

Era verdad aquello que se puede pensar mejor cuando se está en la ducha pues cuando salió de ella estaba decidido. Tomó una toalla, la enrolló alrededor de su cintura y salió caminando con los pies mojados sobre la alfombra. Tomó su teléfono celular. Geneviere le observó desde la cama. - ¿A quién llamas? - Preguntó, pero Sebastián no le dio una respuesta. Por el contrario, continuó caminando hacia la sala, sosteniendo el aparato contra su oído.

Genevere se levantó con la sábana enrollada alrededor del cuerpo y se acercó a la puerta.

-Charles, ¿cómo vas? - Saludó el moreno al aparato.

"¡Hola, Sebastián!" Respondió Grey alegremente. "Y mira que no morirás porque estaba por llamarte."

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? - Sebastián no prosiguió porque era mejor escuchar primero la propuesta de su amigo.

"Bueno, tengo un paciente que dice haber escuchado de ti y tus terapias. En fin, quiere recibir el tratamiento contigo. Y eso ya es una gran ayuda, tu lo sabes."

-Lo... Lo es. Y en estos días no tengo demasiadas citas asi que podría llegar unos días a Buffalo para ver a ese chico. - Añadió, al ver de reojo que Geneviere estaba observándolo desde el umbral de la habitación.

"¿Crees que podrías venir en esta semana?" Preguntó Grey.

-Seguro. Hoy mismo iré a resolver lo que tenga pendiente en la clínica y luego partiré para el hospital.

"Te lo agradezco en verdad, Sebastián."

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Nos vemos.

Ambos se despidieron y la chica con sus bucles rubios se acerco a el cuando termino de conversar. - ¿Te vas a ir? - Sebastián no sabía interpretar a perfección los sentimientos detrás de esas palabras. ¿Será que a "Gen" le dolía el que se marchara por unos días o era alivio?

-Sí, iré a visitar a Grey. - Afirmó él, sonriendo falsamente pero, sonriendo al fin y al cabo.

-Ya veo. ¿Será por muchos días? - Ahora parecía arrepentida de la forma en que le hablaba.

-Una semana a lo sumo.

.

.

.

En un par de horas estaba puesto al camino. Se sentía sumamente relajado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima con el que llevaba demasiado tiempo cargando. No obstante, su distracción inmediata fue recordar lo que Claude había llegado a contarle tan impacientemente el otro día.

"¿Así que quieres consultarme como psicólogo?" Había preguntado, sonriendo al principio, creyendo que el otro le tomaba por tonto.

"Sí. Es lo que te decía. Me atormenta demasiado el no saber qué sucedió con alguien…"

"¿Estabas enamorado de esa chica?" Sebastián lo intuyó al ver el tipo de preocupación que embargaba a su amigo.

"En realidad era un chico." Claude se mordió la mejilla desde el interior de la boca, quizás no sabiendo como continuar. "Soy bisexual. Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe porque siempre he sido demasiado cuidadoso. Incluso… el día de tu despedida, ¿recuerdas? Me fui con una chica…"

"Es cierto. Una chica trigueña, si mal no recuerdo." Aseguró el moreno, tomando más atención en el asunto.

"Bueno, cuando íbamos camino a la habitación me llamó la atención un chico de ojos azules que salía del cuarto de la par del nuestro y…" Suspiró. "La dejé a ella y me fui con él."

Y Sebastián sintió deseos de partirle la cara. ¡Era Ciel! ¡Su Ciel! Aunque sabía que nada podía reclamar porqueel chico le pertenecía a cualquiera, sintió un dolor en el pecho. "¿Y te acostaste con él?" Reunió toda la buena intención que le quedaba para continuar.

"Sí. Pero… Honestamente eso no es lo importante. Lo verdaderamente importante para mí es encontrar a Alois." Claude apretó los puños y eso dejo ver al psicólogo la impotencia que su amigo sentía sobre el hecho.

"¿Quién es Alois, Claude?" Le miró con interés.

Claude sonrió ligeramente, quizás picaresco se podría decir. "Alois Trancy es el amante más sensual con el que puedes soñar. Impetuoso a morir pero, no menos deseable por eso." Tomó aire. Sebastián le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara. "Lo conocí el día en que su madre llegó con él a mi despacho. La mujer no estaba segura de continuar sosteniendo el matrimonio con su marido y quería asegurarse de recibir el dinero y las propiedades que le correspondían al momento de la partición de bienes. Alois estaba y no estaba ahí porque a ratos le veía prestar atención a todo lo que se hablaba. No obstante, cuando creía que interrumpiría se detenía, bajaba la mirada hacia el móvil que tenía en las manos y se desentendía del asunto por completo.

Le indiqué a su… madre todo lo que debía hacer y luego, pasé la factura por mis servicios. Nada especial. "

"¿Cómo fue que le volviste a ver?"

"Me lo encontré frente al edificio unos días después. Me recuerdo que me abordó con un 'Observé como me veías el otro día.' Y yo nervioso le respondí que no sabía de qué me hablaba. Él se echó a reír. '¿No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo y seguir viéndome así?´

Yo nunca me resistí. El jamás preguntó mucho. Es más, actuaba como si me conociera de hace mucho y eso me fascinaba. Siempre tan confiado, tan seguro de sí mismo y yo que toda la vida he sido lo contrario. Las tardes en su cama amando su cuerpo, jugueteando con su cabello rubio, comenzaron como un error para luego volverse algo que quería hacer a diario. Su exquisito cuerpo de dieciséis años me dio placeres que no había encontrado en ninguna mujer y… también me dio el amor que no pude tener antes."

"¿Y después de eso desapareció? Supongo que habrá cambiado de parecer. Ya sabes, los adolescentes…"

"No. No. En ningún momento desapareció por su voluntad. A él le gustaba que nos filmáramos haciendo el amor." Claude mentalmente saboreó el decir eso y a Sebastián le dio ligera envidia por no poder decir lo mismo de Ciel. "Sus padres descubrieron uno de los videos en la cámara y… no volví a saber de él después de esa noche en la que me llamó llorando, diciendo que no sabía qué sucedería con él. Yo le ofrecí ir a traerlo y que nos escondiéramos en alguna parte pero Alois me alejó con un 'no sabes cómo son ellos'." Finalizó con fingida simplicidad, aunque se notaba la tristeza del otro.

Sebastián se había quedado pensativo en ese momento y hasta hoy, no imaginaba lo que sería de él si un día Geneviere o Ciel desaparecieran. ¿Geneviere o Ciel? Uh. A veces se preocupaba de su estado mental. ¿Es qué acaso estaba enamorado de los dos?

Antes que pudiera responderse a la pregunta incómoda se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino. El Hospital Mental de Buffalo. Bufó por lo bajo, estacionándose para luego bajar del auto. La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar no fue para nada bueno.

.

.

.

Ciel se levantó de la cama y bostezó. Era una suerte que James Parker se encontrara en el baño o tal vez se habría molestado por su actitud, claro que Ciel podría siempre decir que eran sus talentos como amante los que le agotaban.

James salió del baño en ese momento. Tenía las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo y el chaleco a medio abotonar.- Ciel eres exquisito. Creo que tendré que estar contigo más seguido.

-Puede tener a quien quiera. No entiendo por qué me habría de querer a mí. – Respondió vagamente.

-Porque eres mejor que nadie. – Susurró, tomando su barbilla.

Al ojiazul no le gustó aquello último. Sobre todo porque James salió de la habitación de inmediato y aunque el menor intentó indagar a qué se debía esa repentina actitud no tuvo tiempo.

Ciel corrió detrás de él, abrochándose los pantalones como podía y con la camisa abierta. Parker había entrado en la recepción de Madame Red y seguramente la pelirroja le castigaría por lo que fuera que el hombre iba a decirle.

Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó las palabras del hombre a su tía.

"Quiero comprar a Ciel."


	10. Ten

Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma…  
Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana…

.

Había cerrado los ojos por un instante y en realidad se quedó dormido cerca de quince minutos. Nada lo hubiera interrumpido de no ser el sonido de la puerta. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se fijó en el chico rubio despeinado que estaba delante suyo.

Sebastián se puso de pie y extendió una mano al paciente. – Hola, soy Sebastián Michaelis. Gusto de conocerte.

El rubio extendió la mano también para estrechar la del moreno. No obstante, el mayor no sabía que lo que el chico respondería le otorgaría el momento más misterioso de su vida hasta ese momento. – Hola, me llamo Alois Trancy.

.

.

.

En menos de lo que esperaba o creía tener programado, Sebastián se hallaba de nuevo en el camino. Trazas de lo que le había contado Alois iban y venían de su mente.

"No importa si es tu familia. Pueden destruirte igualmente. Yo he desaparecido. Mis tíos, mis primos, todos…" A veces el chico se detenía y el moreno se preocupaba de pensar que ese hospital mental ya había calado en sus venas. El pensamiento que quizás Alois ya no estuviese tan cuerdo como antes de entrar en ese lugar. "Todos creen que estoy en Europa estudiando. Nadie me busca. Seguro creen que me he olvidado de ellos y… él… Él ha de creer que ya ni siquiera le amo."

-Que equivocado estás. – Dijo Sebastián para sí mismo, mientras tomaba la autopista a toda velocidad. Si los padres de Alois habían sido lo suficientemente homofóbicos para rechazarlo y enviarlo a un lugar como ese.

¿Qué podría hacerle entonces Madame Red a Ciel?

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un egoísta al no avisarle a Claude sobre su descubrimiento, pero no tenía tranquilidad en este instante para nada más. Tenía aquel mal presentimiento en el pecho que no le dejaba en paz y no se sentiría mejor hasta que le viera.

No sintió el tiempo. Antes de cumplir dos horas en el camino ya se encontraba frente a Le Rouge y eso le hacía pensar que había conducido a más de noventa kilómetros por hora.

Se bajó del auto y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que la noche ya había caído en la enorme ciudad en la que tanto Le Rouge como su historia solo eran pequeñas migajas.

Entro en el local y miró alrededor. No había nada diferente, sin embargo parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado. Como siempre, se aproximó al mostrador de la recepción. En esta ocasión, una chica de cabellos púrpura surgió de la sombra que provocaba la altura del mueble y le preguntó qué necesitaba. Sebastián pidió lo de siempre. A la misma persona y la misma habitación.

Sin embargo, después de andar por el pasillo, llamar a la puerta y abrir ésta, supo que su corazonada era la correcta. Algo no estaba bien ahí.

Ciel estaba sentado en la cama. Estaba perfectamente vestido y peinado. Sebastián inconscientemente bajó la vista a su reloj. Eran más de las siete de la noche, ¿sería posible que no hubiese tenido ningún cliente?

El ojiazul aún no le volteaba a ver. El moreno supuso que se trataba de alguno de sus juegos perversos. Sacó los guantes blancos de su bolsillo y se los puso. No obstante, apenas acabó de hacerlo cuando el menor se dio la vuelta. ¿Entonces si sabía que Sebastián estaba en la habitación?

-Hoy no puedo atenderte. – Fue todo lo que dijo. Su voz fue un susurro lastimero. – Madame Red debe haber colocado a alguna de las chicas nuevas en la recepción y por eso te ha dejado entrar.

El moreno arqueó una ceja y se puso de pie frente al ojiazul para luego apoyarse en una rodilla. - ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Ciel subió la vista y sintió el escozor en los lagrimales. No podía verle a la cara. Era demasiado. Sin embargo, las manos de Sebastián debajo de su mandíbula no le permitían dejar de hacerlo. – Vete. Por favor… Solo vete. – Cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué? No. ¡No voy a irme hasta que me digas porqué no quieres estar conmigo! – Reclamó, mirándole seriamente. Ciel abrió los ojos nuevamente y en su mirada se leía algo de temor. Sebastián se sintió de inmediato como una basura por alzarle la voz. – Perdóname. Es que no quiero marcharme… Quiero estar toda la noche contigo… Solo eso. – Llevó sus labios hasta los del menor y lo besó apenas unos instantes.

Ciel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y susurró contra sus labios. – Bésame una última vez. Pero no me beses como a quien te sirve sino como lo que querías que fuera, tu amante.

Sebastián enredó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul y lo besó profundamente. – Ciel… - Jadeó, sin poder despegarse de los labios y del cuerpo de su joven amante. – Te amo… Ya no puedo ocultarlo. Estoy enamorado de ti…

El menor le empujó hacia atrás suavemente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con movimientos veloces y hasta entonces Sebastián se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. – Sebastián… ¡Ah! Yo también te amo… - Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en gesto negativo. – Pero… hoy es el último día que puedo verte.

-Amor… - Y no se sintió ni un poco incómodo de llamar a Ciel en esa forma.- No importa qué sea. Yo puedo cambiarlo. – Pensando que quizás se refería a alguno de sus comportamientos como sucedía con Geneviere.

-¡No, no puedes! - Gritó. - ¿No sabes? – Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se echó a reír de una forma que asustó ligeramente al moreno. - ¡Madame Red va a venderme a Parker!

-¿Qué dices? – Sebastián le empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama, se subió encima de él y le sujetó por la manos. Por alguna razón aquello le provocaba rabia, demasiada rabia. Si Ciel estaba jugando con él, él le enseñaría a no hacerlo. - ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes, maldita sea!

-Quisiera mentirte… - Susurró el ojiazul, dejándose hacer la voluntad del mayor.- Pero no lo hago. – Le miró a los ojos. Ciel sentía el corazón partírsele como cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres. Aunque se negaba a aceptarlo.

-No… -Masculló, liberándole del agarre. – No voy a dejarte ir con ese sujeto.

La pelirroja llamó a la puerta en ese momento. – Ciel… el señor Parker ha llegado. – Dijo, como quien anuncia el invitado más esperado de todos los tiempos. La sonrisa que había en su cara podía leerse a través de la puerta cerrada.

-En un momento voy. – Respondió el ojiazul, con tanta sequedad que al moreno le dio un escalofrío. – Hay cosas que no pueden ser, Sebastián. –Susurró un instante después contra los labios del moreno.

Sebastián se puso de pie y se arregló la chaqueta. – Entonces, ve. ¡Corre con él! – Espetó y no esperó más. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó al baño.

Habría deseado ver a Madame Red en el camino y olvidar que era un caballero para darle una buena golpiza, pero no. Entró en la pequeña habitación de puerta roja, echó el seguro en la puerta. Sentía demasiada confusión en su interior, una impotencia que ya no estaba dispuesto a experimentar.

Apoyó las manos en el borde del lavamanos, mirando su rostro en el espejo viejo y rayado que era apenas iluminado a causa de la bombilla de luz blanca que pendía del techo. Los guantes se mojaron en la orilla, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Antes que pudiera sentirlo, su mano derecha se deslizó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño frasco en el que había colocado sus pastillas antes de salir del apartamento. Sacó dos y las tomó en seco. Luego contempló el frasco por un instante. – Ciel… - Susurró, apretándolo con una mano mientras llevaba la otra a sus labios sin pensarlo.

Había algo que podía hacer todavía.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la barra. Tenía que hablar con el bartender si quería hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a Ciel.

.

.

.

Ciel buscó a Madame Red con la mirada. La pelirroja lo notó y se acercó de inmediato. Apenas había reunido las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y componerse la ropa. Pensar en lo que le aguardaba le aterraba.

Había escuchado sobre el tema antes. Sería vendido como esclavo sexual al hombre, quien retendría toda su papelería, haciéndole perder cualquier identidad que tuviera y bloqueando cualquier oportunidad de escapar de él.

Ahora que se veía a sí mismo caminando hacia la mesa en la que se hallaba sentado James Parker acompañado por Madame Red se daba cuenta que todo esto era mucho más que una noche en Le Rouge.

-Bien, Ciel. ¿Listo para que nos vayamos? – Preguntó el hombre.

Ciel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al asentir. – Sí. Mis maletas están hechas.

-Magnífico. – Añadió Parker. – Pero, ¿cómo acordaremos el precio, Madame Red?

Sebastián apareció en ese momento detrás de ambos. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la mujer y otro en el del hombre. – Creo que sería mejor discutir cómo será la subasta. – Intervino el moreno.

-¿Subasta? – El rostro de Parker cambió por completo. –Madame, ¿acaso le ha dicho a este hombre lo que haremos? – Ciel se giró para verle dudoso. No tenía idea de lo que Sebastián planeaba. Era imposible que le ganara a James.

-N-no… - Tartamudeó ella. – Señor Michaelis, esto no es asunto de suyo. Es un negocio entre el señor Parker y yo.

-Lo cual no me parece justo. Yo también quiero participar y creo que lo más indicado sería una subasta. – Argumentó.

James lo miró de pies a cabeza mientras sostenía su vaso de whiskey para luego echarse a reír. - ¡Ah, Madame! ¡Déjelo! ¡Nunca podrá pagar lo mismo que yo!

Madame Red miró a ambos y sonrió. – Buen punto, señor Parker. – Aunque internamente consideraba que no sería mala idea eso de la subasta, pues se ahorraría el negociar con el hombre. – Que empiece la subasta.

-Tráigame otro whiskey. –Dijo Parker al mesero, quien se retiró para cumplir el pedido tan pronto como fuera posible. Las propinas del hombre no eran nada malas.

Sebastián cogió una lata de soda de una máquina expendedora que había al fondo y observó desde ahí dar el primer trago del nuevo vaso de whiskey a Parker. Sonrió maliciosamente. El Demerol tenía una sola contraindicación: Jamás tomarlo y beber alcohol.

-Me voy a ir al infierno si muere. – Susurró para sí, mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa.

Los guardias abrieron un círculo entonces, donde ya se comenzaban a aglomerar los curiosos bajo las luces rojas para ver lo que sucedería. ¿Era verdad que habría una subasta? ¿Es que acaso aquí vendían a las personas?

Madame Red leyó los pensamientos de los asistentes en sus rostros. No podía ser tan obvia con la transacción por lo que explicó a los presentes que la subasta no era más que un juego de orgullos y que ambos participantes pagarían el mejor precio por hacer suyo a Ciel durante toda una semana. "¿Acaso no es ridículo?" Había preguntado la mujer al final riendo. "Pero yo complazco a todos acá y quiero a mis dos clientes felices."

-Señoras, señores. – Anunció Brian con un micrófono. – La subasta comenzará en doscientos dólares. ¿Quién da doscientos?

Sebastián levantó la mano.

-Cuatrocientos. – Dijo Parker, bebiendo más de su vaso.

-Seiscientos. – Respondió Sebastián, mirando de reojo a Ciel, quien le miraba nervioso.

-Ochocientos.

-Mil doscientos.-

Ciel tomó un vaso que encontró de alguien y contrario a todas las reglas bebió lo que quedaba en el interior. Parecía ser un cóctel de margarita en el que el hielo se había derretido, pero se sintió bastante bien.

-Cinco mil.

-Siete mil.

El ojiazul miró a Parker en ese momento. En su interior lo maldecía tan profundamente. Sin embargo, de repente notó que el hombre llevaba una mano a su pecho y comenzaba a dar un masaje a la altura de su corazón.

-Trece mil.

-Quince mil.

Sebastián sabía que aquel era un precio exorbitante y que no tendría cómo pagarlo. No obstante, un objeto llegó a su mente en ese instante.

-Veinte mil dólares. – Dijo. Era su última oferta y Parker podría superarla fácilmente. O hubiera podido, de no caer desmayado frente a todos en el acto.

Brian gritó desde el micrófono. – Veinte mil a la una, veinte mil a las dos… Veinte mil a las tres. Vendido al señor Michaelis.

Unos aplaudieron y otros corrieron a ver al inconsciente. Sebastián sonrió. Era una suerte que el medicamento hiciera efecto justo en el momento necesario.

Ciel anduvo hasta él. – Ahora soy tuyo.

-Te dije que no te irías con él. – Murmuró, atrapándolo por la cintura.

Madame Red bufó por lo bajo y se levantó del suelo, dejando a Parker tirado y a merced de los mirones, mientras ella se dirigía hasta Sebastián. - ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo piensa pagarme? – Preguntó fastidiada. – Recuerde que de no poder hacerlo, la apuesta la habrá ganado el señor Parker.

Sebastián sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo y se las entregó a la mujer. – Con mi auto. Es un Lincoln MKX modelo del año pasado. – Dijo el moreno, abrazando a Ciel con un brazo contra su cuerpo.

Madame Red hizo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, mirando las llaves. – Brian, ven. – Llamó al jefe de los guardias, quien bajó del escenario y se encaminó hasta ella para tomar las llaves. – Tú sabes de autos. Dime si es del valor que el señor Michaelis dice.

-¿Me puede acompañar, señor Michaelis? – Preguntó Brian. En el fondo, él no tenía favoritismos por ninguno.

-Claro. – Respondió el moreno, andando detrás de él hasta la calle. – Ése es mi auto. – Añadió, señalándolo.

El otro se acercó a inspeccionarlo. En efecto, era un Lincoln negro con un valor de más de veinte mil dólares. Brian se giró para verle y volvió a ver el auto. ¿Sería que se lo había robado? Sebastián no tenía el porte de tener un auto así. No obstante, su trabajo era simplemente revisar el auto. Abrió la puerta y lo contempló. Asintió. –Bien, señor Michaelis. Su deuda está saldada. Ciel puede irse con usted.

"¿En qué se irá?" Se preguntó Sebastián mentalmente. " Esa es la cuestión. Bueno, tomaremos un taxi." Pensó, mientras sacaba su propia maleta del auto y su chaqueta de médico.

Ciel estaba detrás suyo, contemplando la escena. - ¿Podemos irnos ya? – Preguntó tímidamente. Algo raro en él.

-Seguro. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? – Preguntó el mayor y el ojiazul le mostró las dos pequeñas maletas que sostenía en las manos.

Sebastián sonrió y tomó una de las maletas. Detuvo un taxi y ambos lo abordaron. El moreno indicó el nombre de un hotel que Ciel no conocía y luego miró al ojiazul.

Ciel al principio le correspondió la mirada con seriedad. Sin embargo, cuando Sebastián sonrió, él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. – Me muero por besarte. – Le susurró el moreno en el oído.

-Yo también. – Respondió Ciel.

No obstante, sabiendo que podían levantar sospechas, no se atrevieron ni a tomarse la mano. Continuaron el resto del camino al hotel y a la habitación en silencio. El ojiazul únicamente habló para aseverar que Sebastián era su tío y no dijo más.

Subieron las escaleras que les separaban de la habitación y al llegar a ésta, el moreno abrió la puerta. Ciel esperó a que cerrara para acercarse a él. - ¿Es verdad eso que has dicho antes?

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó malicioso.

-Eso… Que me amas y eso… - Sebastián aprovechó para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. –Te amo, sí. Eso no tienes que dudarlo. La pregunta es si tú me amas a mí.

El ojiazul se sonrojó ligeramente. – Te amo, Sebastián Michaelis. – Susurró.

Sebastián acarició su rostro aún con las manos enguatadas mientras le besaba. – Gracias.

Ciel tomó una de sus manos y le quitó el guante, luego la otra. El moreno le miró divertido. – Gracias a ti por dar tu auto por mí, amo. – Musitó, sonriendo picarescamente mientras tomaba la mano de Sebastián nuevamente y lamía la palma sensualmente.

-¿Soy tu amo ahora? – Preguntó, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. – ¿Significa eso que puedo hacer lo que quiera? – Ciel asintió y Sebastián lo aproximó de golpe para luego deslizar una mano en la parte trasera de sus jeans y acariciar su entrada por encima de la ropa interior. – Esto es mío ahora.- El ojiazul gimió por lo bajo y susurró. – Mmm… sí. Es tuya cuantas veces la quieras.

El mayor no pudo evitar tener una erección al sentir como su joven amante tenía una que rozaba contra su pierna. Fue en ese momento que le lanzó a la cama, bajó los pantalones del menor y los dejó caer al suelo.


	11. Eleven

Se estiró en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente. – Mmm… - Gimió por lo bajo, mirando a su alrededor. Durante el sueño había olvidado por un momento lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con algo muy bueno a sus ojos. Sebastián estaba de pie, vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones y con el pecho desnudo, en mitad de la habitación con el teléfono en la oreja. Parecía muy entregado a la charla. Ciel no le quiso interrumpir y simplemente se dedicó a observarlo. El moreno se movía de un lado a otro repitiendo frases como "sí" y "exactamente eso". El ojiazul no sabía a lo que se refería y, sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa para luego caminar hasta la puerta. Intentó girar el pomo pero, estaba cerrada.

Sebastián escuchó sus forcejeos y dejó el teléfono para girarse hacia la puerta. Ciel le miró asustado, temiendo que se molestara con él o que creyera que intentaba escapar. No obstante, el moreno sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la entregó. – Ten. – El ojiazul recibió la llave tembloroso. El mayor lo percibió de inmediato, por lo que se despidió de su interlocutor y puso toda su atención en Ciel. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No. Solo… Solo quería ir a traer algo de desayuno. – Respondió con voz trémula.

-Ah… Bien. – El moreno no entendía porqué le daba tantas explicaciones y parecía tan nervioso. - ¿Me puedes traer un café de paso? – Preguntó, luchando por quebrar el silencio, extendiendo un billete de diez dólares arrugado que sacó de su bolsillo.

Ciel sonrió. Sebastián no pretendía detenerle de ninguna forma y eso le hacía feliz. - ¿Lo quieres con leche?

-Sí, y que le pongan azúcar, por favor. Odio el café amargo. – Rió. – Eso sí, apresúrate porque tenemos que ir a buscar una motocicleta que va a prestarme un amigo.

-Claro. Volveré en cinco minutos. – Y salió disparado por la puerta. No mentía.

Ciel corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron y llegó a un Starbucks que estaba cerca del hotel. "El sobrino" de Sebastián seguro lucía como el joven más atento con su tío a ojos de los guardias del establecimiento, quienes le vieron con una sonrisa cuando regresó, sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja portavasos de cartón con los dos vasos. Uno el café de Sebastián y otro un té Earl Grey que era su favorito. También había comprado un par de croissants que llevaba en una bolsa de plástico.

Fue lo más cercano a la felicidad que había experimentado desde la muerte de sus padres. Ese momento en el que regresó con todo y encontró a Sebastián dormitando en el sillón que había al fondo de la habitación, tan despreocupado como siempre.

-Volví. – Dijo el ojiazul, dejando todo en el buró.

-Ven. – Musitó el moreno, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Ciel se acercó y le miró. Sebastián le tomó de una mano y lo sentó en su regazo. – Ciel… - Susurró, acariciándole la cara con una mano. – Quiero que sepas que puedes irte cuando quieras. Yo no voy a detenerte. No soy tu dueño. Tú no me debes nada. – El moreno tomó un sobre que estaba en el suelo y en el cual no se había fijado el menor antes. – Estos son los documentos que me entregó Brian anoche cuando sacaba mis cosas del auto. Según él, tú no podías verlos porque ahora eran de mi posesión. – Le miró a los ojos, poniéndolo en sus manos.- Pero yo no los quiero. Son tuyos. Es tu vida y yo no tengo derecho a poseerla. No quiero ser como Madame Red o como los padres de ese chico rubio del hospital mental.

Ciel tomó el sobre y sonrió. – No te imaginas cuánto quise recuperarlos. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no me quiero ir de tu lado? ¿Me echarás a la calle? – Murmuró contra los labios del moreno y Sebastián casi pudo saborear el sorbo del té que Ciel había probado.

-No, mi amor. Si tú quieres quedarte conmigo, yo seré el más feliz de todos. – Buscó los labios de Ciel con los suyos. El menor suspiró, antes de cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en el último destello borgoña de los ojos del moreno.

-Hazme el amor otra vez, Sebastián. – Dijo el ojiazul contra los labios del moreno, dejando el sobre en el sillón nuevamente.

El moreno se puso de pie, cargándolo en sus brazos y Ciel enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. – Mil veces te voy a hacer el amor…

-Mi cuerpo querrá aún más… - Llevó sus labios al cuello del mayor y le dio un beso y una ligera mordida.

Sebastián gimió, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo lentamente. Lanzó a Ciel a la cama y el ojiazul no le miró asustando como antes, sino que se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. El moreno se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer junto con su ropa interior.

Ciel se sacó el resto de la ropa y quedó completamente desnudo. Sebastián se inclinó para besarlo mas el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana los interrumpió. – Tengo una idea. – Dijo el moreno. – Ven.

El ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior y se hizo hacia atrás. – No, llévame tú.

Sebastián lo tomó en sus brazos y desnudos como estaban, anduvieron hasta el cuarto de baño. El moreno no se resistió más y comenzó a besar a Ciel apasionadamente, aprisionándolo contra la pared de la ducha mientras abría ésta con una mano.

La regadera comenzó a funcionar, mojándolos a ambos. No tuvieron que decir palabra alguna. Sus cuerpos hablaron por sí solos, comenzando a frotar sus miembros uno contra el otro disfrutando de la humedad.

Ciel comenzó a mover las caderas para sentir mejor ese roce, lo que provocó que Sebastián comenzara a gemir. El ojiazul disfrutaba sentir como la erección del mayor crecía mientras él frotaba su propia sexualidad contra él. – Basta… Mmm…. – Jadeo el moreno.- Quiero follarte.

El agua los bañaba cuando Ciel dejó de moverse, obligando a Sebastián a que le bajara. Una vez abajo, se arrodilló y comenzó a succionar el falo del mayor. Sebastián arqueó la espalda ligeramente, gimiendo al sentir la boca tibia de Ciel, la suavidad de su lengua. El moreno no pudo controlarse en el momento en que le tomó por los cabellos y comenzó a mover las caderas contra la boca del ojiazul. - ¡Ahhh, Ciel! ¡Ahhh!

Ciel estaba duro de solo escucharlo, ni siquiera necesitaba masturbarse. En estos momentos se alegraba de saber lo que sabía para complacer al único hombre que había amado.

Sebastián miró hacia abajo y notando el estado del menor ya no pudo contenerse de tomarlo. Lo cogió por el brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, le dio una nalgada y lo puso contra la pared para luego apoyarse en una de sus rodillas. Partió el trasero del menor y deslizó su lengua en medio para juguetear con ella en la entrada de Ciel. - ¡Mmm… No… Sebastián! -Se aferró a la barra de metal horizontal que parecía estar ahí para servir de apoyo y jadeó. - ¡Más! ¡Ahhh.. quiero más!

El moreno se puso de pie y se introdujo en él de una sola estocada. Ciel se soltó de la barra y giró su rostro para besar al moreno mientras movía sus caderas suavemente, indicándole al moreno que podía comenzar a embestirle. Sebastián comenzó embistiendo lentamente y el ritmo fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta el punto en que ninguno de los dos resistía más ese vaivén, esa penetración que tocaba el punto del clímax hasta la sensación de querer tirarse del cabello. Ninguno de los dos pensaba ya en otra cosa que no fuera sentir el orgasmo del otro, el propio no era tan excitante como sentir el placer ajeno.

Terminaron y luego uno al otro se cubrieron con espuma de jabón y terminaron su ducha con una sesión de besos y caricias.

Salieron, envueltos en toallas y fue el moreno el primero en detenerse frente al buró y reír al darse cuenta del estado del café. – Parece que tendremos que tomarlo frío. – Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Ciel se subió por el otro extremo de la cama, apoyando una mano en el hombro del moreno para alcanzar su propio vaso. – Por estar contigo no me importaría no volver a comer jamás.

-Ni a mí. – Respondió el mayor, girándose y besando al ojiazul. Por un instante, Sebastián bajó la vista pero, se recompuso de inmediato.- Ahora, vístete. Tenemos que ir a traer la motocicleta.

-¿Y seguro sabes conducir una de esas cosas? – Preguntó el menor, intentando no prestar atención al repentino gesto de preocupación del moreno.

-Claro. ¿Es qué crees que toda mi vida fui un ratón de clínica? – Rió, sacando un par de jeans de su maleta. También sacó unos zapatos deportivos, una camiseta y una remera de cuero.

-No, pero creo que tengo derecho a tener dudas. – Sonrió y sacó ropa limpia para vestirse también. Un pantalón negro, unos zapatos deportivos que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y una camiseta de manga larga.

Ambos terminaron "el desayuno" rápidamente y salieron de la habitación, llevándose sus maletas. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron hasta el estacionamiento de un edificio. Ciel curioseó un poco alrededor pero, todavía permanecía en él ese miedo a preguntar.

-Ésta es la casa de Claude. – Indicó el moreno. – Un amigo mío.

-Ah. Ya veo. – Respondió el menor, observando al moreno colocarse el casco y preparar la moto para que partieran. – Por cierto… - Recordó en ese momento algo que el mayor había mencionado. - ¿Quién ese ese chico rubio del que hablabas? ¿Se llama Alois de casualidad?

-Sí. Lo conociste, ¿verdad? – Ciel asintió. – Bueno… Claude estuvo o está muy enamorado de él y le buscó durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que yo le he dicho dónde se encuentra, él muy agradecido conmigo, nos ha prestado su motocicleta y el apartamento que tiene en el suburbio.

-¿Iremos allá? – Preguntó el menor, colocándose el casco también y subiendo con el moreno a la motocicleta mientras buscaba una forma de detener las maletas en ella.

-Así es. Aunque cuando lleguemos allá, tenemos que hablar. – Sebastián tomó entonces su celular y marcó a Geneviere. – "Amor, me robaron el auto."


	12. Twelve

La llama que vino de mí…

Casi no puedo respirar cuando estás aquí…

El fuego conoció la gasolina…

El fuego conoció la gasolina…

Quémate conmigo esta noche…

.

"¿Lo reportaste a la policía?"

"Lo hice. También llamé a la compañía de seguros. Ya esperaremos a ver qué resuelven."

Y después de eso ambos habían reído. Ciel no había podido evitar molestarse por un momento. No le gustaba la idea que Sebastián llamara "amor" a otra persona, pero comprendía que era algo inevitable. Ya decía el dicho "lo que no fue en tu año, no es en tu daño".

Se montaron en la motocicleta. Sebastián al frente conduciendo y él, atrás, aferrado a su cintura, disfrutando de la velocidad. Las curvas era la parte que más le gustaba, sentir ese movimiento, la inclinación de la moto hacia un lado que al principio le había hecho aferrarse con más fuerza a la chaqueta del moreno mas ya comenzaba a disfrutarlas.

Llegaron al "apartamento" de Claude, el cual para sorpresa de ambos, resultó ser una pequeña casa. Quizás para el moreno eso era un apartamento. Ninguno de los dos puso demasiada atención.

Ciel bajó de la motocicleta y Sebastián desamarró las maletas de ella. Las había acabado atando "finamente"con una camisa suya. El ojiazul tomó la suya y juntos entraron en la casa.

El menor la miró con curiosidad pero con inmensa felicidad. No le habría importado que fuera una choza con tal de estar lejos del burdel de Madame Red y de todos sus clientes.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el moreno, abrazándole por la espalda.

-Mucho. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan tranquilo. – Respondió sin voltear.

-Claro. Aunque supongo que estabas acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar mucho más lujoso. – Habló con vaguedad y eso preocupó al ojiazul, obligándolo a girarse hacia el moreno.

-Sí, pero… Igual… Mi padre había perdido todo ya. Además, este lugar es perfecto. – Intentó sonreír. – Pero tú… pareces preocupado.

-Sebastián se desplomó en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala-comedor del sitio. – El auto que di a cambio de tu libertad… No era del todo mío. La mitad era de Geneviere, o mejor dicho, de sus padres.

Ciel se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado y le miró a los ojos. – Lo que yo me preguntaba era cómo iban a cobrar el seguro.

-Exacto. No puedo decírles a los de la aseguradora porque entonces llegarían hasta Madame Red y lo más posible es que terminarás en un orfanato. Sin hablar que yo acabaría en la cárcel. – El moreno se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras intentaba pensar en una solución.

-Perdóname. Yo no quería meterte en tantos problemas. – Le tomó una mano.

Sebastián sonrió y le atrajo hacia él. – No me importa si tendremos que ser fugitivos, Ciel. La vida me ha dado esto y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo. Si es necesario pediremos ayuda a cada amigo que tenga o escaparemos del país.

-Pero… ¿y ella? – Preguntó el menor, sujetando el rostro del moreno con ambas manos. - ¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-Ella está decepcionada de mí, Ciel. La conozco. No va a casarse conmigo, pero querrá humillarme ante todos dejándome en el altar.

-¿Es acaso eso tu suposición supuestamente psicológica? – Ciel no parecía convencido de aquella hipótesis.

-Ah…No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de algo: Ya me cansé de tener una doble vida y quiero estar solo contigo. Ya no me siento bien con ella. Sin embargo…

-No te sientes con el valor de dejarla. – Musitó el ojiazul, recordando momentáneamente a varias de sus compañeras en Le Rouge, llorando porque creían que uno de sus clientes las escogería por encima de las esposas.

-No… Si ella quiere casarse conmigo… No sé si tenga el valor de decirle que ya no la amo… - Se apartó de Ciel y fue a buscar una pequeña bolsa con cierre en su maleta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó el menor.

-Perdóname Ciel, pero lo necesito demasiado. – Respondió, sacando el trozo de hule de su bolsa y comenzando a preparar la jeringa.

Ciel le observó inyectarse sin atreverse a decir nada más. Después de eso, Sebastián se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Parecía invadido por una especie de placer extraño. El ojiazul se acercó y le acarició el brazo para luego desatar el hule. - ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-En dos semanas. Mañana debería estar probándome el traje por última vez. – Musitó, sin moverse.

-Entiendo. – Se inclinó para besarle, sintiendo que su corazón lentamente se quebraba una vez más. – Voy a ir a la habitación, ¿sí? La arreglaré para ti.

.

.

.

La pareja perfecta… perfecta de alguna forma…

.

Claude estaba sentado en la sala de espera del Hospital Mental de Buffalo. Inmóvil. Apenas asimilaba lo que Sebastián le había dicho. Su mejor amigo no solo había encontrado a Alois, sino que tenía un secreto parecido al suyo.

"Claude… Te juro que nunca quise hacerlo…Pero, ¿recuerdas al chico con el que te acostaste el día de la despedida de soltero? ¿Lo recuerdas?" Sebastián sonaba ansioso porque Claude respondiera que sí.

"Sí. El chico de ojos azules."

"Él…"

"¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?"

"Me he convertido en su amante y... ahora estamos juntos." El moreno no había entrado en demasiados detalles sobre cómo acabaron juntos. Sin embargo, el mayor sospechaba que había algo escondido detrás de todo.

"Sebastián, ¿estás loco? ¡Es un menor de edad! ¡Vas a ir a la cárcel por eso!"

"¡No! Solo tengo que mantenerlo todo en secreto. ¿Me ayudarías?"

"Claro. Sabes que soy tu amigo… ¿Quieres que te preste mi apartamento en los suburbios?"

"Sí. Sí, eso exactamente. ¿Y me podrías prestar tu motocicleta también?"

"¿Qué sucedió con tu auto?"

"Luego te lo contaré."

"Está bien. Tómala."

-Señor Smith.- La voz de la enfermera que salió a llamarle le hizo olvidarse de lo que pensaba.

-¿Sí? Soy yo.- Respondió, poniéndose de pie.

-Ha sido autorizada su visita para el paciente. El doctor Grey cree que le hará bien ver a alguien. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Claude respiró profundo y tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que iba a encontrarse? Sebastián había calificado a Alois como "mentalmente estable" pero, él, un abogado, no tenía mayor conocimiento sobre lo que eso significaba. – Gracias.

La mujer lo guió a través de pasillos blancos con rejas y ventanas de las que se asomaban diferentes personajes. Unos parecían casi normales y otros eran como sacados de una película de terror.

Finalmente, el paseo se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica que fue abierta con el sonido de una tarjeta automática. – Pase. – Dijo la joven enfermera al pálido abogado. – Si necesita algo… Puede presionar el botón de emergencia en la pared.

-Entendido. – Respondió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Entró en la habitación. El rubio estaba sentado a la mesa que estaba en el centro con la mirada baja. – Alois… - Musitó el moreno, algo nervioso.

El mencionado alzó la vista y se quedó perplejo. – Claude… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el momento en que se puso de pie y caminó hacia él pareció durar una eternidad. Era como si sus piernas no le dejaran ir más rápido. -¡Claude!

El moreno abrió sus brazos para él y lo abrazó. Tenía mil ideas en la mente. Estaba más delgado, más alto, su cabello brillaba un poco menos pero, de algo estaba seguro, le amaba tanto como el primer día que le vió. – Alois, mi amor… - Susurró en su oído, temeroso que alguien pudiera escucharlo y decírselo a los padres del joven. – No puedes volver a repetir mi nombre… - Tomo su carita entre sus manos, sentía que los labios le temblaban al hablar. – He entrado aquí como Jack Smith. Nadie puede saber mi verdadero nombre.

Alois percibió el miedo en el mayor, pero eso no opacó su felicidad. – No lo repetiré de nuevo entonces, Jack Smith. – Cerró los ojos y colocó su frente contra la del moreno. – Te amo… - Susurró muy bajo.

-Y yo a ti. – Respondió el mayor. – Voy a sacarte de aquí, Alois. No importa qué haya que hacer.

.

.

.

Geneviere no estaba segura que Sebastián realmente hubiera realizado los trámites del seguro. Usualmente el moreno era descuidado con cosas así y prefería dejarle a ella el realizar ese tipo de protocolos. Por tanto, la rubia terminó de arreglarse y salió, rumbo a las oficinas del seguro. Después de todo, aquel auto no era solo de Sebastián, sino también suyo. Todavía recordaba los ojos del moreno fijos en el Lincoln negro y ella, convenciéndole como siempre, que sus padres podían ayudarles a pagarlo.

Había sido ardua la tarea de convencerlo porque Sebastián era muy orgulloso y no se doblegaba fácilmente. Sin embargo, después de muchas charlas, el moreno había aceptado el cheque firmado por el padre de Geneviere.

La verdad era que ella tenía aprecio a ese vehículo porque había sido como su anillo de compromiso para Sebastián. Por otra parte, lo único que le preocupaba de él era que Sebastián estuviera herido y no quisiera decírselo. Ella tenía su propio auto y, no dudaba que el pedirle algo de dinero para completar la cantidad y comprar otro auto para su futuro esposo.

Así pues, se montó en su auto y se dirigió a las oficinas, pensó en llamarle a Sebastián pero no lo consideró necesario. Seguro el moreno estaba trabajando ahora y, algo había que reconocerle, Sebastián se entregaba a sus pacientes por completo.

Llegó al establecimiento y se acercó al mostrador de la recepcionista. -Buenos días, quisiera chequear como va el reporte de un auto robado.

-Con mucho gusto voy a ayudarle. - Respondió la chica al otro lado del mostrador, entregándole una hoja de papel sujeta a una tabla para escribir. - Llene esta ficha y con ella buscaremos su caso.

Geneviere asintió y tomó la tabla. Acto seguido, tomó asiento y llenó toda la información para devolverla a la joven.

Pasaron solo unos minutos y la joven regreso. En su rostro se veía algo de preocupación y Geneviere se puso de pie para dirigirse de nuevo al mostrador. - ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó curiosa.

Señorita... Lo que sucede es que no hay ningún auto reportado como robado bajo estas características o este número de placa. - Dijo la recepcionista, entregándole la respuesta del Departamento de Reclamos. - Probablemente el señor... Sebastián Michaelis... - Leyó en la hoja. - Aún no ha presentado ninguna queja.

La rubia tomó la hoja e intento encontrar la lógica en el asunto. ¿Por qué Sebastián no querría avisar al seguro? - ¿Pueden rastrear el auto con el GPS? - Preguntó ella.

-Sí. De hecho, ya lo he solicitado. Tendremos la información dentro de unos diez minutos a lo sumo. - Sonrió.

-Gracias. - El rostro de Geneviere había cambiado por completo. Sebastián había hecho algo malo con ese auto y de eso no le cabía duda. No obstante, lo que le vendría a continuación sería algo mucho mas extraño. - Señorita, el auto del señor Michaelis está estacionado detrás de la pastelería LeRouge.

.

.

.

Condujo durante un rato hasta llegar a la pastelería y supuesta ubicación del vehículo. No había querido dejar que la policía fuera a incautar el auto todavía y, le había rogado a la chica de recepción que demorara el proceso lo más posible pues, quería consultar si en efecto se trataba de un robo o tal vez, de una simple broma de su prometido. No que ella creyera lo último. De hecho, Geneviere podía ser la mujer mas paciente del mundo pero, no por ello, la más dócil. Se lo había advertido varias veces a Sebastián desde que eran novios: "Te amo, pero jamas te perdonaría el que me traicionaras."

Sin embargo, sus hipótesis eran bastante raras y ni a ella misma la convencían. ¿Se habría enamorado el moreno de una de las chicas reposteras del lugar? ¿Sería a tal punto de entregarle su auto? No tenia lógica.

Sintiéndose estúpida por desconfiar tanto, se estacionó a un costado de la puerta del lugar. Eran las seis de la tarde, cuando se bajó a curiosear el establecimiento. A simple vista pues, era una pastelería común. Una vitrina con enormes pasteles decorados con fondant y flores de dulce. Algunos pasteles pequenos y otros tantos partidos en porciones.

-¿Deseaba algo? - Preguntó un hombre rubio de mediana altura con una barba incipiente.

-Bueno... Quería comprar algo pero... - Se sonrojó. Y en verdad era porque se sentía incomoda desconfiando del moreno, siendo incapaz de encontrar excusa.

Bard, por su parte, había sido advertido de parte de Madame Red que no debía solo invitar a los hombres a entrar a LeRouge, sino también a las mujeres. Muchas lesbianas podían querer venir a ver a las chicas que bailaban o incluso algo más. - Ah, ya entiendo. - Añadió el rubio con una sonrisa. - No se preocupe, lo que busca esta en la puerta trasera. Pase adelante, no se detenga.

Geneviere no entendió a que se refería pero, dispuesta a llevar las cosas hasta el final, se encaminó hasta la puerta del fondo y la abrió. En su mente divagaban cosas como "Este es un centro de venta de drogas. Sebastián se ha vuelto un drogadicto." Pero no, lo que había dentro era igual de malo, y a su dignidad, mucho peor. Era un burdel.

-Ven, cariño. - Le dijo una de las chicas, ataviada en un vestido pequeño color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón con una gran plataforma. -Vamos, no seas tímida.

La rubia se hizo a un lado. - No... Eh... Yo no... Debo irme... - Y salió corriendo del establecimiento, horrorizada y llorando por la impresión.

Se metió dentro del auto y se echo a llorar sobre el volante del vehículo. - ¡Sebastián, te odio! ¡Me traicionaste, maldito! ¡Hasta el auto le diste a una prostituta! ¡El auto que mi familia te compró! - Intentó respirar y contener las lágrimas. Debía existir una explicación lógica para todo. No obstante, el dolor no le ayudaba a encontrarla.


	13. Thirteen

_Amigos:_

 _He aquí el inicio del capítulo trece. Se preguntarán por qué un capítulo tan corto y por qué solo contiene una escena. Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Éste es el inicio de la segunda parte de la historia. No va a gustarles... Quizás sí... Todo dependen de como lo vean._

 _En fin, quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia y, les aclaro, solo se trata de una introducción a la segunda parte._

 _Estaré respondiendo los reviews de ambos capítulos en el 14.. :D_

 _Gracias por su apoyo._

 _Alex M._

.

.

.

En la mañana el vestido de novia había llegado. Por la tarde fue él. Sebastián llegó con su acostumbrada sonrisa, luchando por hacerla parecer un poco más desgastada de lo usual. Ella le esperaba en la sala. Hacia horas que había guardado la caja debajo de la cama. No quería que él lo viera. Ella tampoco quería verlo.

Llevaba horas pensándolo una y otra vez. Pero… lo que había visto era suficiente. No había tiempo ahora de pensar mucho en la historia pero, tenía que hacerlo. Era un deber para consigo misma. Se había preguntado muchas veces si era lo correcto. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba.

Las lágrimas que derramó al verse utilizando el vestido de novia frente al espejo del armario de la habitación. La habitación en la que soñaba tener una noche de bodas, el vestido con el que se imaginó casándose y él, el hombre con el que había soñado tantas noches y por el que habría dado la vida por hacerlo feliz.

Tampoco olvidaba aquel objeto. Sí, el que había comprado esa mañana cuando el moreno le llamó para decirle que volvía de Buffalo. Sí, claro… De Buffalo volvía. Más lágrimas habían bañado su rostro. Aunque inútiles al detenerla en buscar aquello que tanto anhelaba poseer y que jamás creyó utilizar porque… ella no era así. No, no era así. Era la circunstancia. Era él.

-Hola, amor. – Saludó el moreno, besando su mejilla. ¿Qué no antes siempre le besaba los labios? Detalles que no había notado hasta ahora. Mentalmente, se decía que todo aquello debía tratarse de un error y que lo mejor sería preguntarlo. No obstante, tenía miedo.

-Hola, Sebby. –Sonrió. – Te tengo una sorpresa. – Le miró picarescamente. O por lo menos, eso quería hacer parecer.

-¿En verdad? – El moreno dejó su maleta en el suelo de la habitación, sin voltear a verle.

-Sí. Pensé que te gustaría. – Cerró la puerta de la habitación.

El ligero chasquido llamó la atención del mayor, quien se giró para verle. La rubia se agarró del pomo de la puerta y comenzó a mover las caderas, bailando sensualmente.

Sebastián se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en la cama. – Es una muy buena sorpresa. – Su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse, por lo que se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella para besarla. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron ante un repentino estruendo y el dolor en su abdomen que se hizo presente. La visión se le tornó borrosa y lo obligó a doblarse.

-¿Qué sucede, mi vida?

El moreno apoyó una mano en el estómago y gimió. Miró su mano. Estaba sangrando.

Geneviere tenía un arma en la mano y le miraba con desprecio.

-Asqueroso pedófilo. – Masculló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando a Sebastián, mientras las piernas de éste cedían ante su propio peso, incapaces de sostenerle.

-Geneviere, ¿qué me has hecho? – Preguntó el moreno, mirando hacia arriba y sujetando la herida. Su mano empapada de sangre.

-Pensé en llamar a la policía pero no… - Movió la cabeza en un gesto nervioso y con una sonrisa que comenzaba a rayar en lo maniático. – No… La única forma de separarte de Ciel es esta… Nunca hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero… tú te lo buscaste.

Sebastián se dejó caer en el suelo y jadeó del dolor. Mil ideas cruzaban por su mente pero, hubo una en particular.

-Ciel… Geneviere… - Susurró en voz baja, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Deseando que fuera solo un instante. La debilidad le invadía. Esa sensación que todo te abandona, que ya nada importa y sin embargo, esa necesidad de aferrarse a la vida. No, éste no podía ser el fin. No podía.

Tirado en el suelo, con la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, preguntándose cómo lo había descubierto… No pudo quitar la vista del pedacito de tela blanca y satinada que asomaba por debajo de la cama. Un vestido de novia…


	14. Fourteen

SETENTA Y DOS HORAS ANTES

(Ciel)

Decían algunos "hay días en los que deberías quedarte en la cama." Quizás aquel habría sido un final distinto para Sebastián de haberse quedado esa mañana en la cama cuando Ciel se lo pidió.

El moreno se rehusó, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Le dijo que llevaba tres días sin visitar su clínica y que era hora de tener un poco de trabajo, pues Claude les había prestado el lugar pero que deberían comprar algo de comida real y dejar la comida chatarra.

Ciel suspiró. Entendía el punto de Sebastián y por eso le dejó levantarse. El moreno fue deprisa al baño, se duchó y se vistió. No se tomó el tiempo de terminar la taza de café que Ciel le llevó a la habitación y después de eso se marchó.

El ojiazul se quedó en la cama un rato más. No sabía cuanto. Podría haber sido una hora, quizás dos. En algún momento tomó la taza de Sebastián y bebió lo que quedaba de café. No era su bebida favorita pero, cuando pensaba en él bebiéndola las cosas cambiaban. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sebastián. Y por un momento se sintió estar metido en un verdadero predicamento. ¿Qué sería de él si el moreno llegaba a casarse verdaderamente? ¿Y si se marchaba y no volvía a verlo?

Se levantó mecánicamente considerando todo eso en su cabeza y se metió en la ducha. Frotando su cuerpo con el jabón se dio cuenta que había una verdad que no había querido considerar. No porque no la supiera sino porque se rehusaba a ella. Si Sebastián le abandonaba tendría que regresar a Le Rouge, más roto que antes, más vacío que antes, porque sabía que esta vez tendría escapatoria quizás al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

No… Eso no podía sucederle…

Salió de la ducha, se perfumó y se vistió con una camiseta, unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos. Nada formal porque pensaba quedarse el resto del día ahí. En varias ocasiones, el moreno le había dicho que eso tendría que acabarse. Debía estudiar nuevamente, como sus padres lo habían querido y él confiaba que podrían conseguir algún plazo para completar los cursos que le hicieran falta de ese tiempo en el que no había asistido a la escuela. Sin embargo, por el momento, a Ciel lo único que le importaba era estar con él.

Y estaba a punto de irse a la cocina para preparar algo de comer cuando escuchó el motor de un vehículo detenerse frente a la casa. ¿Sería Sebastián? Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana y sonriendo, se encontró con el moreno bajando de la motocicleta con una bolsa de plástico que parecía estar a punto de reventarse en una mano y una bolsa de papel con el logotipo de McDonalds. El ojiazul se precipitó a la puerta.

En aquel momento, Ciel no se puso a pensar que no era posible confundir el rugido de un motor de vehículo con el de una motocicleta. No era algo que pareciera importante.

.

.

.

(Sebastián)

Llegó a la clínica y saludó a Lydia tal y como hacía cada día. La chica, animada de volver a verle le comentó que tenía pacientes que habían dicho querer ser citados el día que él volviera. Sebastián estuvo de acuerdo y la chica procedió a llamarlos.

Sebastián entró en su despacho y buscó una de sus batas blancas. Siempre prefería que sus pacientes le encontraran así porque él no creía que un verdadero médico debiera estar de otra forma.

Su primer paciente en el día fue Anthony, un chico al que llevaba su madre con la esperanza que volviese a hablar. Ya había intentado llevar una terapia completa con un psiquiatra pero, no habían mejoras algunas. Sin embargo, con el moreno el chico ya había aprendido a decir sí y no. Con solo esas dos palabras, el moreno había llegado a saber que su motivo para no hablar era que un tío suyo había asesinado a la criada de la casa por algún motivo. Sebastián había deseado ahondar más en el asunto muchas veces pero, el chico irremediablemente comenzaba a sollozar y no era capaz de explicarse.

Luego la señora Torrance le habló durante treinta minutos de lo inútil que era su marido. Sebastián le había preguntado si en algún momento consideró el divorcio, cosa que espantó a la mujer más temprano que tarde.

-Vaya… Ganarse la vida en estos días no es fácil. – Murmuró el moreno para sí mismo y se agachó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Abatido, doctor Michaelis? – Pronunció una voz que el moreno había aprendido a conocer muy bien.

-Para nada, Ella. – Dijo con pereza sin moverse. – Es solo que… hay días en los que no quiero hacer nada. – Finalizó, enderzándose para mirar a la chica al rostro.

Ella tenía la piel blanca y los ojos verdes. Su cabello había querido ser ensortijado pero, había acabado siendo una maraña castaña siempre libre para hacer lo que gustase. – Bueno…Yo vine porque su asistente…

-Yo le pedí que los citara a todos. No puedo descuidar mi trabajo… Aunque debo confesarte que boda, trabajo y problemas, todo en junto, es bastante riesgoso.

La chica rió. – Entiendo. Me sucede lo mismo. De hecho, he querido venir hoy especialmente porque he estado pensando cosas que me asustan…

Sebastián le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y ella se desplomó en el sofá.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-No sé. De repente me entra la sensación de pensar que… tal vez lo que vivo es un sueño. Que no es real. Y… me preocupa… No sé… Quedarme dormida de repente, caer como se cae en los sueños y despertar en otra parte.

-Interesante. ¿Te has percatado si tú invocas estos pensamientos o si vienen solos?- Preguntó el moreno, sacando una libreta de papel de su escritorio para comenzar a anotar.

-Vienen solos. A veces estoy ocupada y de repente comienzo a pensarlo. ¿Usted cree que sea algo malo?

-No. Podría tratarse de simple ansiedad o bien… - Sonrió. – Tu vida es demasiado buena y por eso temes que no sea real.

Ella rió, luciendo más aliviada. La gente siempre esperaba escuchar que todo era normal, que ninguno de sus síntomas significaba que estuviese volviéndose loco o cosa por el estilo.

Después de la visita de Ella, Sebastián estaba decidido a tomarse un descanso para ir a almorzar. Por un instante se detuvo frente al teléfono. Quizás sería bueno llamar a Geneviere y decirle que almorzaran juntos. De esa forma, podría abordar el tema de la boda y conocer si la rubia estaba plenamente decidida a casarse con él. Sin embargo, la idea fue desechada de inmediato. Quería ir a almorzar con Ciel. Ya después llamaría a Geneviere.

Se despidió de la secretaria y bajó por el ascensor hasta el sótano en donde dejara la moto de Claude. Y entonces tuvo una sensación extraña. Por un instante, creyó ver el auto de Geneviere.

Miró a ambos lados e incluso alrededor. – Estoy peor que Ella… - Murmuró para sí, ahogando una risa y regresó a la motocicleta.

Montó en ella, se colocó el casco y viajó durante unos quince minutos a toda velocidad. De repente, por uno de los espejos retrovisores, volvió a ver el auto similar al de Geneviere y esta vez ya no pudo controlar la curiosidad. Se aparcó en un mini mercado de esos abiertos veinticuatro horas al día y bajó para comprar unas cervezas y aprovechar para llamar a Geneviere.

Marcó una, dos, tres veces pero la chica no respondió. Sebastián se preocupó en ese momento. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Solo el contestador de voz aparecía. Marcó una vez más y ahora pudo escuchar como el teléfono era atendido.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola?" Dijo el moreno al auricular. Podía escuchar la respiración de la rubia al otro lado pero, claramente no quería hablarle. "Gen, si estás ahí… Solamente quería avisarte que volveré pasado mañana a nuestro apartamento. Mañana tendré la última reunión en Buffalo y luego iré a casa. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar."

Y luego de dejar el mensaje, colgó. Si ella no quería hablarle y prefería fingir ser un contestador automático por Sebastián estaba bien.

Se dirigió a la caja registradora, pagó por las cervezas y luego caminó hasta el restaurante McDonalds que estaba al lado. A Ciel le encantaba la comida chatarra, en especial las hamburguesas aunque no lo admitiera.

Sebastián compró dos menús de hamburguesa y regresó a la motocicleta. De ahí, no volvió a detenerse, ni tampoco vio al auto nuevamente.

Al llegar a la casita en la que viviera con Ciel, recordó a Ella. El momento en el que el ojiazul le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a cargar lo que llevaba en las manos, todo parecía tan irreal.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? – Preguntó curioso. – Pareces como recién levantado de la cama.

-Lo siento. Estaba pereceando en el sofá. – Dijo riendo. - ¿Y qué has traído ahora?

-Algo que te gusta comer y… algo que te gustará beber. – Añadió, mientras cerraba la puerta para luego seguir la ojiazul hasta la sala.

-¿Cerveza? – Preguntó el menor divertido. – Para su conocimiento, señor Michaelis. Yo he bebido cerveza muchas veces.

-Lo sé… - Le aprisionó contra la mesa, sujetando las manos del ojiazul con las suyas. – Pero la has bebido mientras haces el amor. ¿Sabes lo que se siente beber una cerveza helada mientras alguien te besa el cuello y te hace tragarla de golpe?

-No… No la he bebido en esa forma… Definitivamente quiero intentarlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, buscando un destapador para abrir la botella. El moreno le alcanzó y le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos. – Me has tenido muchos días en abstinencia, ¿no crees? – Susurró contra su oído, mientras delizaba una mano entre la parte frontal de sus pantalones y acariciaba el falo del ojiazul. – Quiero que lo digas…

-Mmm… - Arqueó la espalda, sintiendo las caricias del moreno. – Ahh… Fóllame, Sebastián.

-Te lo haré duro como te gusta. – Susurró nuevamente, lamiendo la oreja del menor.

Ciel no pudo resistirse más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle y a quitarle la ropa. Sin embargo, los celos que sentía por la futura esposa de Sebastián se hicieron presentes. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después irás a hacérselo a tu mujer y con ella todo tiene que ser suave?

-¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Estás celoso? – Preguntó riendo, haciéndole caer de espaldas en el sofá. – Te lo hago a ti porque es a quien me gusta hacérselo…

-Júralo… - Jadeó el menor, llevando su boca a uno de los pezones de Sebastián, quien ya tenía la camisa completamente desabotonada y cuyo saco ya descansaba a unos dos metros del sofá.

-Te lo juro. Mira como me pones cuando me acerco a ti… - Murmuró contra los labios del menor, mordiendo su labio superior con fuerza hasta hacerlo quedar rojo.

-¡Ah! – Gimió el ojiazul. – Maldito… Te lo haré pagar… - Metió la mano en medio de las piernas del moreno y comenzó a dar apretones a sus testículos. – Pide perdón o no te dejaré hacer nada.

-Mmm… Perdón… - Jadeó. – Soy tu esclavo… Puedes castigarme como gustes…

.

.

.

(Geneviere)

Había estado a punto de llamar al moreno y reclamarle por lo que había descubierto. Sin embargo, soprenderlo "in fraganti" era mucho más interesante y, de paso, Sebastián no podría negar nada del asunto y ella podría llorarse por todas partes como la víctima.

A veces no es necesario ganar, sino derrotar a los otros.

Al principio no sabía por dónde comenzar. Montó en su auto y se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraba la clínica de Sebastián. Lo que siguió fue una verdadera coincidencia. Ella iba llegando al parqueo cuando vio al moreno bajando del ascensor para llegar hasta una motocicleta.

La rubia se preguntó de dónde había sacado tal cosa pero, eso no era lo más importante. Lo más importante era a dónde se dirigía.

Sigilosamente alejó el auto lo más pronto que pudo del perímetro visual de Sebastián. Luego, le siguió un par de vehículos atrás, luchando contra el brillo del sol que golpeaba en su rostro para no perderlo de vista.

Cuando Sebastián se detuvo en el mini mercado, la curiosidad de ella creció, haciéndola estacionar el vehículo y descender de éste. Sebastián se quitó el casco y metió una de sus manos en él para sostenerlo para entrar. Le vio sacar su teléfono y en ese momento, el suyo comenzó a sonar. Fue tanta la adrenalina que llevaba que salió corriendo del establecimiento para que él no fuera a escuchar el timbre.

Se metió en el auto y sacó el aparato. Tenía que escucharlo. Al menos eso. Ya había sucedido eso muchas veces antes. Ella le quitaba el habla al moreno y cuando éste le llamaba, atendía el aparato pero no hablaba.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola? Gen, si estás ahí… Solamente quería avisarte que volveré pasado mañana a nuestro apartamento. Mañana tendré la última reunión en Buffalo y luego iré a casa. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar."

Colgó el aparato de inmediato y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. ¿Será que pensaba decirle que había encontrado a otra mujer? ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Cómo era que tan fácil había podido quitárselo?

-Mi Sebastián… ¡No puedo creer que te esté perdiendo! – Dijo entre lágrimas, aferrando las manos al volante del vehículo mientras continuaba su marcha.

Cuando se detuvo el moreno, Geneviere supo que había llegado a su destino. Una casa en los suburbios. Nada exorbitante. Una casa pequeña, común y corriente.

Se quedó quieta, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho mientras veía la puerta abrirse. Un chico adolescente salió de ella y le sonrió al moreno. Luego, ambos entraron en la casa.

Geneviere estacionó el auto y se bajó para ir a observar por una de las ventanas mal custodiadas por pequeños arbustos debajo de ellas.

Y fue ahí. Justo en ese lugar cuando entre lágrimas contempló como el moreno despojaba de sus ropas al chico, quien a simple vista era mucho menor al moreno. Lo peor, era que el chico no estaba siendo obligado. Geneviere lo veía, mordiendo el cuerpo de su futuro esposo, tocándolo, suplicándole por algo… que instintivamente sabía qué era.

-Ahh… Ciel… Amor… - Jadeó el moreno, tan recio que alcanzó a escucharlo. El chico le había acostado en el sofá y ahora bebía un poco de cerveza, solo para luego bajar, escupir un poco en medio de sus piernas y comenzar a hacerle una felación a Sebastián, quien no podía dejar de gemir.

Y ahí fue cuando tomó la decisión final. Si Sebastián no era suyo, tampoco sería de ese chico...


	15. Fifteen - End

_Hola! Agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia y, perdón por el tiempo que me encerré en mi cueva para acabar esto. Era difícil porque el final estaba pero... faltaban detalles.. XD_

 _En fin, he terminado espero les guste._

 _La canción de LiSA - Crossing Fields es excelente y me ha inspirado a escribir este capítulo. Busquen la letra ahí en anime lyrics, es excelente. Tanto que la he llamado "la canción de Ciel"._

Con cariño para todos..

Alex M.

.

.

.

"Tú le das fuerza a la oscuridad de este mundo…

Mi corazón parece estar viendo a un largo sueño por siempre…"

.

Seguro se están preguntando, ¿qué sucedió con Sebastián y el disparo que la loca de su novia Geneviere le dio? Bah… ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que sucede cuando alguien te dispara? Sangras, sufres… a veces mueres.

¿Y alguna vez ustedes se preguntaron quién había escrito esta historia? He sido yo. Ciel Phantomhive… He olvidado cómo hacer muchas cosas en la vida, pero aún no he olvidado una de las pasiones más grandes que tuve cuando era menor.

Pero no voy a saltarme partes. Ustedes querían saber qué sucedió con Sebastián y yo se los diré. Aquí… En medio de estas cuatro malditas paredes y ese ventilador soplando en mi cabello nuevamente, se los diré…

Sebastián está vivo.

Ah… ¡Pero qué dolor es saberlo vivo y tan lejos! Entonces me recuerdo que nunca pude preguntarle cómo se sentía, acariciar su rostro y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no le dejaría solo… Aunque al final sí lo hice.

Lleva cuatro años en prisión. Su rubia novia de canelones en las puntas de sus mechones, de lentes oscuros y un traje negro y ajustado, que declaró en su contra el día del juicio. No sé qué dijo exactamente. Yo no estuve ahí. Al único lugar que me dejaron entrar fue a una sala pequeña con un escritorio viejo y dos sillas, una a cada lado. Una sala de interrogatorio.

Ahí me hicieron preguntas extrañas como "¿Sebastián Michaelis te tocaba?" Recuerdo que miré hacia abajo y sonreí. "No… No me tocaba…." Respondí. "Me hacía el amor y me encantaba. Se arrodillaba frente a mí y me lo chupaba. ¿Qué más quiere saber?"

"Que asco." Fue lo único que masculló el hombre. Inmediatamente yo le pregunté "¿Por qué asco? Yo lo amo a él y él me ama a mí. Si me lo preguntara le diría que en este momento solo quiero estar debajo suyo… "

"¡Basta!" Me interrumpió. Yo reí. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le excita escucharme decirlo?" Madame Red me había ofrecido sacarme un ojo si mencionaba algo de ella en algún momento. Por tanto, me vi obligado a lucir como un niño rebelde que había escapado de la casa de su tía para irse con un desconocido y vivir en una casa que no era la de ese desconocido. Sin embargo, Madame Red no acusó a Sebastián. Por el contrario, me dijo que ella le extrañaría porque pagaba bien, porque nunca causó revuelo en su bar. No, Angelina Durless no odiaba a Sebastián. Yo le odio a ella… Pero eso es cosa aparte.

En fin, algo he de agradecerle. Y es que fue ella quien llegó por mí a la casa de Claude. Alguien con quien me acosté pero… de quien no sé demasiado. Lo que sé es por Alois, quien visita el bar frecuentemente y me contó todo de cuando se encontraron. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Madame Red llegó ese día a la casa de Claude. No sé cómo se enteró de la noticia tan pronto. Nunca le pregunté, pero ella llegó ahí aproximadamente media hora después de lo sucedido, en una fecha que antes no olvidaba pero que ahora ya no recuerdo.

Me dijo algo como "Debemos irnos. Alguien le disparó a Sebastián." Y en el momento yo me hacía miles de preguntas. ¿Quién le disparó? ¿Por qué? No obstante, el tiempo no fue suficiente para evitar la llegada de la policía.

La policía llegó en ese momento. Madame Red se escondió en una de las habitaciones. Quizás debajo de una cama, quizás dentro del armario. Solo sé que cuando llegó la policía comenzó la lluvia de preguntas.

"¿Se encuentra bien, joven?" Me preguntó uno de los oficiales y preocupado le respondí "Sí, pero ¿y Sebastián? ¿Él está bien?"

Ellos se miraron y supongo que entonces me acusaron de padecer Síndrome de Estocolmo. "Sí. Él estará bien… Lo llevaremos a un lugar donde va a estar algún tiempo. Un lugar desde el que ya no podrá dañarte." Aquel tono no me gustó nada. Me recordó a la forma en que Sebastián me trató cuando me llevó a Buffalo. "¿A un manicomio?" Pregunté asustado. "No. A la cárcel." Me respondió el policía. "Él no está loco. Lo que te hizo… Lo hizo en pleno uso de sus facultades."

Y luego… El rompecabezas del que ya les hablé.

No me acusen. Repetí miles de veces que él no me había hecho nada. Pero hasta a mí me resultaba difícil de creer la historia que hice, sobretodo porque jamás pude verle a él otra vez para que pudiéramos ponernos de acuerdo en decir lo mismo. Yo decía que lo había conocido en la panadería y pastelería de mi tía. Algo que no era del todo mentira. Ahora… ¿Qué había dicho él? Sería un eterno misterio para mí tal vez.

Madame Red me dijo entonces, que ella podía asistir al juicio, ya que a mí no me lo permitían. Sin embargo, a cambio de eso, yo debería volver con ella sin poner ningún tipo de alegato. Acepté, con una condición: No me vendería al maldito de Parker.

El día de la sentencia, yo le esperé sentado en la pastelería, con un nudo en el estómago. Solo a Bard le había contado todo y él era el único que me consoló en esos momentos. Sobre todo… ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez! Si me vieran… Se darían cuenta que todavía se me quiebra la voz y se me escapan las lágrimas cuando recuerdo el momento en que Madame, tan fría como siempre, tan distinta a ese color rojo que la caracterizaba y que debería haber sido símbolo de felicidad ( al menos eso era lo que Sebastián decía que simbolizaba psicológicamente el rojo. Felicidad, seguridad, fuerza… ) me dijo : "Fue condenado a cuatro años de prisión por pedofilia." Hizo una pausa. "Por cierto, se ve más recuperado por el impacto de la bala. Comienza a tener más color en el rostro."

Y eso fue todo lo que supe. Después de eso, todo fue trabajo. Aunque ya no me molestaba tanto como antes. Es como si cada noche que lloraba en silencio mi dolor se hacía más intenso y mi propia condena más soportable.

Las noches en la cama de la habitación siete se acabaron. Ahora aquélla era mi habitación y utilizaba cualquiera de las otras para "trabajar". Ya no lo pensaba de otra forma. Cada noche entraba, me acostaba en la cama y les dejaba hacerme como gustaran. Cuando estaba con Parker cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Sebastián. Su cuerpo siempre fue el más similar al de mi "demonio". Ya sabrán más adelante porqué le llamo así. Por ahora no debo cambiar el tema. Las noches con Parker se conviertieron rápidamente en mis favoritas y yo nuevamente en el suyo.

Al principio venía una vez cada cuatro o cinco días. Después venía casi todos los días. Recuerdo que un día le dije "¿Te molestaría que te llamara Sebastián?" Él me miró serio, pero luego sonrió picarescamente como siempre lo hacía. ¿Ven ahora por qué les digo que se parece un poco a Sebastián?

"Claro. Puedes llamarme como sientas más cómodo." Respondió.

Aquella noche, como tantas otras, me entregué a él. Él fue cariñoso conmigo esa noche, más de lo acostumbrado. Sus manos no se comparaban a las de Sebastián… mi Sebastián. Él me tocaba y me hacía sentir como nadie. Quizás por ser un estudioso de todo lo relacionado a los nervios y el cerebro, conocía puntos que no eran fácilmente encontrados por otros humanos. Me rasguñaba suavemente las caderas, me besaba las rodillas y conocía puntos en mi cuello que no sabía que causaban tanto placer. Parker no era del todo malo en cuestiones sexuales. Lastimosamente no era igual a él. Sin embargo, cuando en ese momento, enredé las piernas alrededor de su cintura y susurré a su oído "Sebastián, te amo." Fue como si me hubiese quitado un momentáneo peso de encima. No me sentí de Parker ni un instante, no me confundan. Yo quería un cuerpo… Un cuerpo al que pudiera decir ese nombre. Y el suyo estaba ahí.

Cuando Parker se fue, me levanté de la cama, me vestí y fui a mi habitación. Me senté frente al buró y escribí una nota. Creo que puedo reescribirla para ustedes. Todavía la tengo fresca en la mente.

Escribí algo como: "Sebastián: Te he extrañado muchísimo, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás? Lamento no poder ir a verte, pero Madame Red no me ha dejado hacerlo. Te amo. Por favor, vuelve pronto. Ciel."

Y no supe qué más escribirle. Me sentí como una basura. Mi cuerpo tenía más capacidad de hablar que mis palabras. Si lo hubiera tenido de frente le habría dicho mil y un cosas. Le habría contado tantas otras, pero… comenzaba a sucederme algo que había temido durante muchas otras noches. Comenzaba a olvidarme de él.

No exactamente de él como la persona que amaba. No. Le amaba tanto como el último día que le vi. Más incluso que cuando le besé por última vez, antes que se fuera a trabajar. Pero comenzaba a olvidar su rostro, cómo se veía cuando sonreía. Para ese entones habían pasado ya dos años y, el dolor se hacía insoportable por instantes, pero igualmente arremetía solo más rápido.

Lo que sí no olvidaba eran nuestras pláticas. Y me reconfortaba a mí mismo repitiéndolas en mi mente como un video que en realidad no existía y que cambiaba con cada vez que lo reproducía en mi cabeza. Ustedes tal vez pensaban que nosotros teníamos sexo, comíamos y veíamos la televisión cuando estábamos juntos en esa casa, pero no. Hacíamos mucho más que eso.

Nos sentábamos horas frente a la chimenea de la casa y conversábamos. Sebastián me contaba cosas de sus pacientes y siempre decía frases como: "No debería contarte esto…" o "De acuerdo a los principios psicológicos no debemos contar lo que nos dicen los pacientes pero…" Y acababa contándomelo todo. Yo también le contaba todo. A lo que le temía, lo que me gustaba, lo que me hacía feliz. Recuerdo que la única noche que me sentí como frente a un verdadero psicólogo, fue cuando le conté como mi padre había perdido toda su fortuna en el juego, su mayor vicio. Le dije que temía perderlo todo también y él me hizo calmarme con un "Eso no tiene por qué sucederte." ¡Ah! ¡Tonto Sebastián! ¡No sabías que ese todo eras tú!

Otro día, me puse de pie para llevar los platos de la cena al fregadero, y cuando regresé lo encontré inyectándose una ampolla de Demerol. Entonces, me contó cómo era que se había vuelto adicto a él… Y fue así, tal y como se los conté a ustedes antes.

En general, me encantaba escuchar de todas las enfermedades, historias y cosas que sabía. Sebastián había visto una parte del mundo que yo deseaba conocer. La parte que hacía a las personas ser como eran. Y aún él a veces no se explicaba el comportamiento de algunas personas. A él, por su parte, le gustaba que yo le contara cosas de cuando era niño. Me preguntaba sobre las fiestas de sociedad. Alguna vez también me preguntó sobre las fiestas para adultos a las que Madame Red me había enviado varias veces. Sentía curiosidad sobre qué tan desinhibidas eran las personas en ellas. Y se asustó al saber que podías tener sexo en la sala mientras otras ocho parejas te observaban o hacían lo mismo a tu alrededor.

Una vez me hizo llorar. Me dijo cuán feliz lo hacía, lo completo que se sentía a mi lado y cuánto me amaba. Él también estaba con los ojos acuosos y yo solo atiné a responder que también lo amaba. Luego lo besé. Él se dejó besar y recostar en la alfombra. Ahí pasamos horas… Solo abrazados, besándonos y sin decirnos nada él uno al otro. En ese momento no hacía falta hacer el amor, porque según Sebastián "el amor no podía hacerse cuando ya existía".

Me quedé dormido pensando en eso y al día siguiente salí temprano a la pastelería. Era jueves y Alois me esperaba ahí los jueves. Llevaba el papel en las manos, doblado todas las veces posibles hasta hacerlo muy pequeño.

Mi rubio amigo llegó pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Estaba bien peinado y sonriente como siempre. Hasta ese día vi a Claude nuevamente y recordé que en efecto ya me había acostado con él. Hace unos años aquello me habría hecho sonrojarme, ahora me daba igual.

"Buenos días, Ciel." Me saludó él muy caballeroso, extendiéndome una mano. Yo la estreché y sonreí. Era divertido ver como sudaba ligeramente por recordarme. "Buenos días, Claude. Gusto de conocerte."

Claude podría haber sido un pervertido, pero admiraba de él su lealtad. Siempre creyó en Sebastián. Además había sacado a Alois de aquel terrible lugar. Le tomó tiempo, papeleo y muchas veces de coincidir con las personas correctas para que le hicieran los favores corresctos. No obstante, al final, lo había logrado.

Para entonces, Alois había cumplido dieciocho años y no tuvo que esperar nada. Podía marcharse de casa. No podía entrar a un mini mercado y comprar cervezas como lo haría alguien de veintiuno, mas podía salir solo y sobre todo… vivir con Claude sin ningún problema.

Ellos siempre fueron buenos conmigo. Veces me llevaban a desayunar, veces me llevaban al cine con ellos. Yo siempre tenía que ir con una de esas sombras que Madame Red llamaba "ayudantes", pero aún así me servía bastante para distraerme. Solo en ese lugar me entraba una desesperación inmensa. Tanta… Que varias veces estuve a punto de buscar la forma de inyectarme una de las ampolletas de la bolsa de Sebastián. Nunca llegué a hacerlo porque sabía que me sucedería lo mismo que a él… Me haría adicto a su "comfort".

Después de hablar un rato con Alois ese día, le entregué el trocito de papel doblado. Una vez el rubio se había ido, se me vinieron mil ideas a la cabeza sobre muchas cosas que le podría haber escrito y no lo había hecho. Algo que me atormentó fue pensar que Sebastián no tenía tal vez su Demerol. Un adicto sin aquello a lo que le provocaba la adicción debe ser terrible. Quise suponer que era lo suficientemente inteligente para arreglárselas, entrar a la enfermería y tomar algo de ahí. No que "mi amor" necesitara de grandes condiciones para inyectarse. Como psicólogo era muy delicado, pero cuando se trataba de drogarse lo hacía como un muchacho de la calle. Y eso era algo que me divertía.

No esperé que mi rubio amigo volviera con alguna respuesta. Conociendo a Sebastián, le diría que me dijera que él también me amaba y me extrañaba. Algo escueto y nada que requiriera mayor cosa. Él era muy simple en cosas como esas. Sin embargo, cuando Alois regresó a las seis de la tarde con una hoja doblada y me la entregó, yo sentí que mi corazón temblaba.

Me despedí de él tan rápido como pude y me dirigí a mi habitación. En el camino Madame Red me recordó que tenía un cliente a las siete de la noche y yo solo asentí y continué mi andar. Nervioso como pocas veces lo había estado en mi vida, desdoblé la hoja con manos trémulas.

"Ciel:

Quiero decirte que yo también te extraño. Muchas veces pensé que me habías olvidado. ¿Sabes? Es divertido que Alois, quien alguna vez fuera mi paciente, ahora venga a visitarme y me mire como tal vez alguna vez yo lo vi a él. No con pena… Es más como si fuera incredulidad. Supongo que no cree en todo lo que me ha sucedido. Y Claude… Bueno, él viene tan seguido como puede. Y no puedo agradecerle más el que continúe siendo mi abogado.

Perdóname, mi vida. La verdad no sé qué más decirte. Me has preguntado cómo estoy y me sentiría mal si te mintiera. La vida acá donde estoy no es fácil. Pueden violarte en las duchas, te atoran de yodo para que no sientas deseos sexuales y aún así, cualquiera puede hacértelo. Los que están condenados a cadena perpetua pueden matarte y no les dan otro castigo que ponerlos en una celda aislada por tres días. Luego, regresan y comprueban si quedaste vivo.

La verdad… Lo único que me mantiene vivo es la esperanza de volver a estar contigo y… A veces, el Demerol. ¿Debería reír por la ironía? ¡Tanto que dijiste que iba a matarme! ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien, uno aquí se las arregla para sobrevivir. Yo he tenido una conducta intachable… La suficiente para que me dejaran estar en la enfermería, la suficiente para enseñarle a uno de los doctores de acá lo que se siente tener esto en la sangre. ¿Divertido, no? Ahora él es un adicto como yo… Y yo me dedico en las mañanas a ayudar con las terapias porque eso es lo genial de los neoyorquinos… ¡Olvidan fácil que estás aquí por una supuesta causa psicológica!

Y en las noches te extraño, mi amor. Nunca he podido dormir mucho acá, creo que es culpa del ambiente. Sabes como soy. Me aburre vestirme del mismo color y comer lo mismo siempre. Aunque creo que ahora todo será más fácil porque finalmente he vuelto a saber de ti. Aunque, no quiero que detengas tu vida por mí. Si conoces a alguien más, sé feliz con esa persona. Cuando yo salga de aquí, lo único que quiero es que me dediques un día de tu tiempo. Eres la persona que más me ha comprendido en la vida y con la única que quisiera hablar ahora.

Te amo más de lo que te imaginas.

Sebastián."

Lloré más que nunca esa noche al leer eso. Me sentí impotente, avergonzado de mí mismo por haber sido cobarde y no escribirle antes. Sebastián había esperado por mí, quizás creyendo que yo amaba a alguien más, que no quería involucrarme en ese tipo de asuntos.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido de escribir tan poco? ¿Por qué no le dije alguna cursilería como "mira la luna esta noche, será la misma que yo estaré viendo"? ¿Por qué?

Internamente me preguntaba en dónde se encontraría la víbora de Geneviere. ¿Sería que alguna vez existiría ese tipo de justicia que proviene de alguna parte del cosmos?

.

.

.

Cosmos. Todavía recuerdo que esa canción resonaba en el bar en ese momento. Era una canción de una banda rusa de dos chicas. Mientras la escuchaba… Fue como si mi mente pudiera captar una idea completamente distinta de lo que era la vida real. Y yo haría que esa vida que "pertenecía a otro planeta" fuera la nuestra.

Dos años me tomó planearlo. Cada día fue estrátegico desde entonces durante los siguientes dos años. Ni una sola distracción más. Sebastián me escribió una vez más cuando yo le envié otra carta. En esta había una fecha. Decía 13 de julio de 2015. Era el día en que sería libre. Me explicaba que estaría libre desde la mañana, pero que dedicaría unas últimas horas al grupo con el que tenía las terapias antes de irse. Y aquello me dio la carta final, una fecha a mi idea.

Con tiempo y cautela había hecho que Brian me enseñara a conducir el auto de Sebastián. Hace cuarenta y ocho horas fui y compré el único bidón de gasolina que necesito. Todo está empacado en el auto de Sebastián.

Hace dos años me di cuenta que Le Rouge tenía un único defecto: Solo tenía una salida.

En repetidas ocasiones me sentí tan villano como lo fue Geneviere, como lo es Brian o como lo es mi propia tía. Sin embargo, ahora recuerdo lo que Sebastián decía "uno aprende a sobrevivir".

He regado la gasolina en mi habitación, en la de al lado y en unas cuantas más. La parte final fue para la puerta. La gente de por acá ha dejado de ver tanto mi cara que ni siquiera saben que aún existo por acá.

Un fósforo encendido y todo terminaba…

Además… Hace dos semanas que cumplí dieciocho años y ya nadie acá se preocupa por mí. Las llamas se elevaron frente a mí, corrí a la acera de enfrente y arranqué el auto. Nadie se preocupó por el lugar. Al menos mientras mis ojos alcanzaban a verlo. En mi cabeza escuchaba sus gritos, imaginaba el horno en que se convirtió aquel lugar que no tenía ninguna otra puerta y no poseía ventanas.

El sitio se incendió. Ellos no pudieron escapar… Yo sí.

Y pensando en eso me di cuenta que ya me sentía mejor. Sebastián decía que no había mejor remedio que el alivio de consciencia. Yo a ellos no les había hecho más de lo que ellos me hicieron a mí.

Conduje sin pensar más en eso. Al llegar, me aparqué en donde Sebastián me había indicado. Terminé de escribir esto y sonreí. Nunca más tendría que buscar la libertad…

La libertad estaba frente a mí… y su nombre era Sebastián Michaelis.


End file.
